Erschütterungen
by Beenie
Summary: Fortsetzung von "Spurensuche". Die Beziehung von House und Chase wird auf eine harte Probe gestellt, nachdem Chase einen Unfall hat, an dessen Folgen House nicht ganz unschuldig ist. OOC, AU, ER, Slash. Über reviews freue ich mich sehr!
1. Chapter 1

Trotz des dampfbadähnlichen Klimas und dem flackernden Licht der Glühbirne über ihnen war er auf der unbequem engen Pritsche mit Chase eingeschlafen; er bemerkte es, als ein knarrendes Geräusch im Lagerraum seine Träume störte. Gespannt lauschend blieb er liegen, während die Schulterpartie mit dem Schatten werfenden Schulterblatt vor ihm allmählich Kontur annahm. Beide lagen sie auf der Seite, Chase mit dem Rücken an ihn geschmiegt. Sein Haar war verschwitzt, und er entwirrte es, ehe er die Nase hineinsenkte und ihn einatmete, den sexuell getränkten Duft ihrer so perfekten Zusammenkunft vor ein paar Minuten oder Stunden. Es gab kein Fenster in der Kammer, um am Himmel den Tageszeitpunkt abzulesen, und auf die Uhr hatte er nicht geschaut, tat es auch jetzt nicht, sondern betrachtete seinen jungen Australier, dessen Bann er sich nicht entziehen konnte. Er gab leise, herrlich zufriedene Töne von sich, denen er viel lieber seine Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet hätte als denen, die hinter der halbgeöffneten Tür zu vernehmen waren. Sie waren jetzt vom Knarren in Schlurfen übergegangen.

Der kühle Schweiß auf der gleichmäßig gebräunten Haut und die vertrauensvolle Position, in der der Jüngere an ihm ruhte, erregten ihn erneut, wenngleich die Schritte draußen eine Alarmglocke in seinem Hirn zum Schrillen brachten. Sie waren nicht mehr allein. Und er hatte den Stock leichtsinnigerweise draußen vor der Hütte stehen lassen. Falls ihn der eifersüchtige Liebhaber jetzt in die Pfanne hauen wollte, konnte er sich und die älteren Rechte nicht einmal angemessen verteidigen, geschweige denn den Eindringling in die Flucht schlagen.

Chase regte sich seufzend, drängte seinen berückenden Hintern dichter gegen ihn und winkelte das Knie an, aber er schlief tief und fest. In stiller Ehrfurcht strich er über seine Seite von der Schulter bis zur Taille hinunter zum beneidenswert muskulösen Schenkel, wo er sich erlaubte, sanft die Finger zu krümmen, ohne die Absicht, Chase zu verstören, indem er ihn aufweckte.

An dieser Stelle klaffte an seinem eigenen Bein ein Kratergewirr aus kümmerlich verbliebenem Gewebe. Besser nicht daran denken. Er konnte nicht umhin, ein Stück hinunter zu rutschen und die Straffheit des Oberschenkels mit den Lippen zu liebkosen, wobei ihn das Verlangen, jeden Quadratzentimeter der festen, flaumigen Haut bis zur Fußsohle abzugrasen, jäh übermannte. Würde nicht dieser Kerl im Lager herumschnüffeln, er hätte nachgegeben und Chase danach aufgerüttelt, und sei es nur, um mit ihm zu spielen, seine oft unerwartet heftigen, geradezu wilden Reaktionen zu genießen und sie ihm hundertfach zu vergelten, vielleicht sogar ihn noch einmal zu haben. Eigenartigerweise konnte er nie genug von ihm bekommen. Stattdessen stemmte er sich mit Bedauern hoch, hauchte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Hüfte und hinkte zur Tür, um das verräterische Licht auszuknipsen und durch den Spalt zu spähen.

Hinter Regalen schlenderte der wortkarge Asket von einem Fischer vorbei, den er am Hafen nach Chase' Verbleib gefragt hatte. Bemerkt hatte er sie offenbar noch nicht. Eindrucksvoll geschickt wirbelte er seinen Gehstock herum und spießte mit dem Ende und einem verdrießlichen und gleichsam erstaunten Knurren das T-Shirt auf, das House sich während des wollüstigen Gerangels mit dem Jungen vom Leib gerissen hatte.

Eine lange Weile betrachtete er es, um es dann hinter sich in hohem Bogen wieder achtlos, beinahe verächtlich auf die staubigen Holzbohlen fallen zu lassen und in die staubflirrende Luft horchend den Kopf zu heben.

„_Roberto? __Está usted aquí?__"_

Bedächtig schloss er die Tür, schob den Riegel vor und schaltete das Licht am Kippschalter aus. Viel zu laut hallte die Aktion nach. Auch Chase schreckte hoch.

„House ...?"

Die sie umgebende Schwärze ließ seine Stimme vibrieren, und als er ihn nicht mehr neben sich fand, entfuhr ihm ein ängstliches Winseln, das ihm ins Herz schnitt. In der Dunkelheit blitzten seine Augen furchtsam auf; der Schweiß auf seiner Haut glänzte.

„Ich bin hier", sagte er und beeilte sich, sich wieder zu ihm zu gesellen. Ohrenbetäubend kreischte die Pritsche unter seinem Gewicht und Chase' Bewegung, mit der er sich Schutz suchend in seine Arme warf und vor Erleichterung aufstöhnte. Das Trauma hatte erneut an Dimension gewonnen. Er würde es nie besiegen. Auf unerklärliche Weise empfand er darüber eher Triumph als Niedergeschlagenheit. So wäre er noch lange der Einzige, dem er vertraute. Es sei denn, der Hüne hatte ihn mit ähnlichen Kniffen betört, was er jedoch nicht wirklich glaubte.

„Leise, ganz ruhig. Es ist jemand da. Ich glaube, Sie kennen ihn. Er hat jedenfalls Ihren Namen genannt. Oder gibt es sonst noch einen Roberto unter den Kollegen?"

„Pedro", zischte er an seinem Brustbein, über das der Schweiß zum Nabel herunter rann. „Er wird wieder gehen."

„Ist er Ihr neuer Liebhaber?" Unverblümt eifersüchtig brummte er die Worte in sein Haar, woraufhin Chase ihn fest umschlang, wie um ihn seiner Treue zu versichern, und den Kopf schüttelte. Er schien gekränkt zu sein, dass House ihm einen Seitensprung oder eine neue Flamme unterstellte. Höchstwahrscheinlich wäre er es im umgekehrten Fall ebenfalls. Es gab nur einen Mann für ihn, und das war und würde immer Chase sein. Manchmal hoffte er wider alle Vernunft, mit ihm zusammenzuleben zu dürfen bis an sein Lebensende. Weibliche Zerstreuung gehörte endgültig der Vergangenheit an. Alles das, was ihn ausmachte, sein Intellekt, sein Geist, sein Leben – ohne ihn keinen Cent wert - und sogar das lahme Bein, das Chase nie als Manko betrachtet hatte, gehörte ihm.

„Nur ein Freund. Wir gehen manchmal zusammen aufs Meer ..."

House legte ihm die Hand auf den Mund, als die Schritte lauter wurden und beharrlich auf die Kammer zusteuerten, vor der sie verstummten. Der Hüne klopfte. „Roberto? Versteckst dich du hier?"

Er sprach absonderliches Englisch, dem zu folgen nicht ganz leicht war. Auffordernd drückte House Chase' Oberarm, sich auf den Erfindungsreichtum seines Assistenzarztes verlassend. So zu tun, als wären sie Luft, wirkte nach der Aufspürung einer von innen verschlossenen Tür unglaubwürdig. Sofort begriff er.

„Bitte lass mich allein. Es geht mir gut, du brauchst dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich wollte bloß ein bisschen nachdenken."

„Ein Amerikaner hier war", rief Pedro warnend. „An einem _bastón_."

Zum Beweis, dass dieser sich nun in seinem Besitz befand, schlug er mit dem Stock gegen das metallisch ächzende Schloss. House spürte, wie Chase in seinen Armen zusammenschauderte. Instinktiv beruhigte er ihn mit einem leisen Wiegen.

„Sucht nach dir. Du kennst ihn?"

„_Mi papá_", antwortete Chase; die Art, wie er es sagte, klang selbstverständlich und liebevoll, beinahe als würde er ihn gewohnheitsmäßig mit diesem innigen Kosenamen betiteln. Dankbar streifte House über seine Schläfe, befeuchtete gegen den Verlauf die weichen Härchen der Augenbraue, und Chase gluckste ein bisschen. Oh Himmel, er roch und schmeckte nach mehr. Schade, dass es so finster war. Allerdings schützte ihn die Dunkelheit nicht vor einer nahenden Erektion, als Chase eher beiläufig und dann energischer in seinen Schoß fasste. Amüsiert von der übermütigen Tat und zugleich verzweifelt darum bemüht, sich nicht durch ein Stöhnen bemerkbar zu machen, vergrub er das Gesicht am Nacken des Jungen und beknabberte ihn. Chase nahm den Kopf zurück, während er verhalten schnaubend lachte. Es tat so gut, zu wissen, dass er sich wieder sicher fühlte, dass House fast platzte, nicht nur in physisch-mechanischer Hinsicht. Triebhaft umfasste House seinen pulsierenden Kehlkopf. „Hat er mit dir gesprochen?"

„_Sí_", murrte es hinter der Tür. „Sehr unfreundlich. Wenn er schlägt dich, und du weinst deshalb, er kassiert Prügel von mir."

„Er braucht den Stock zum Gehen. Leg ihn vor die Kammer."

Sie hörten, wie der Befehl ausgeführt wurde. „_Me parece un tonto_", grummelte der scharfsinnige Spanier. „Du hältst mich zum Narren."

Immerhin kapitulierte er. Die Schritte entfernten sich.

House schickte sich an, aufzustehen, um das Licht anzumachen und den Stock zu holen, doch Chase hielt ihn zurück und sank auf den Rücken, ihn in der Bewegung auf die Knie zwingend. „Warten Sie. Ich will noch nicht. Bitte – legen Sie sich auf mich?"

Manchmal hatte er Wünsche und Phantasien, die seine eigenen an Absurdität weit überflügelten. Ungeachtet ihres zweifellos grandiosen Wiedersehens, das Chase so vehement und sinnlich besiegelt hatte, musste er brennen vor Schmerz, und trotzdem beharrte er auf weiteren Körperkontakt. Bedauernd verneinte er.

„Sie bringen mich um, wenn Sie darauf bestehen."

„Bitte. Nur auf meinen Bauch, damit ich Sie sehen kann."

„Ich würde Ihnen wehtun. So oder so."

„Ich möchte Sie spüren. Nur Ihre Nähe. Hier, im Dunkeln. Ich will Ihnen vertrauen. Ich habe Angst, dass es verloren geht zwischen uns ..."

Es klang plausibel nach dem, was seine Mutter ihm wieder plastisch ins Gedächtnis gerufen hatte, doch es war nicht nur das. Vordergründig vielleicht, aber ein zweiter, ebenso bedeutender Faktor war, dass Chase fürchtete, den Respekt vor ihm zu verlieren, weil er als unerwünschter Bastard das Licht der Welt erblickt hatte. Nicht dass diese Regung seiner Natur entspräche, ganz im Gegenteil – seiner Erziehung jedoch schon. Mit beidem hatte er von klein auf bis heute einen Zweikampf auszutragen. Deshalb war er geflohen vor ihm. Weil er ihm nicht in die Augen sehen konnte ohne den Gedanken, einen Mann gering zu schätzen, dessen Herkunft sich von seiner himmelweit unterschied und er Angst vor sich selbst hatte, genauer gesagt, seinem ungerechten Urteil. Der gefühlsbetonte, vorurteilsfreie Teil in ihm war zwar stärker ausgeprägt, doch er war es gewohnt, die Hebel seiner anerzogenen, kühlen Muster zu bedienen und dafür die Emotionalität zu verdrängen, die verletzlich machte und ihn aus der Bahn warf. Insofern versuchte er jetzt, seine Erziehung zu überlisten, zeigte sich schwach und verwundbar, indem er einen Grund vorschob, der nur ihn selbst betraf, um House nicht zu kränken. Niemand wusste besser als House, was ihn dieser Schritt kostete. Er konnte seinen schweren Atem hören, der leicht pfeifend ging, als würde er sich mühsam die Tränen verbeißen.

Langsam, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, kroch er über ihn, ließ die Wange an ihn sinken, spürte die Erschütterung seiner Bauchdecke. Argwöhnisch zog Chase die Luft in die Lungen, und er zog sich höher, auf Augenhöhe mit ihm.

In den transparent weißen Glaskörpern schimmerte es. Mit einem etwas schlechten Gewissen, da er vermutete, zu schwer für ihn zu sein (dass er es nicht war, bewies Chase' sehnsüchtiger Wunsch), ließ er sein volles Gewicht auf ihn sinken, wie er es gefordert hatte. Der Jüngere seufzte und trampelte ein wenig, doch er wusste, dass er es nicht tat, um ihn loszuwerden, sondern aus Wohlbehagen und Befriedigung. Sein Zittern war derart intensiv, dass er es mit dem linken Bein ausglich und seine Handgelenke umfasste, um ihn an die Pritsche zu pinnen. Unvermittelt herrschte Panik in den riesigen Augen vor, die er mit den Lippen zudrückte, als er glaubte, sie nicht ertragen zu können. Der von ihm genannte Grund durfte nicht als unbedeutend betrachtet werden, nur weil er mit dem ungesagten hinterm Berg hielt. Er hatte tatsächlich Angst davor, in der Dunkelheit berührt zu werden.

„Nichts wird sich ändern. Nicht von meiner Seite aus."

„Ich brauche Sie", sagte Chase leidenschaftlich. Unruhig bewegte er sich unter ihm, voller Angst, voller Qual. Plötzlich befielen ihn Bedenken ob seines Mentalzustandes. Trotz der Unruhe und Erregung wirkte er abwesend, wie in Trance oder auf Drogen. Als flatterte sein umtriebiger Geist wie ein Kolibri in dem Käfig seines vor Angst gelähmten Körpers.

„Sind Sie bei mir?" Seine Stimme klang schärfer als gewollt.

„House ..." Er warf den Kopf zur Seite und suchte nach ihm. Mit beiden Händen rahmte House das jungenhafte, attraktive Gesicht ein, drehte es zu sich her und strich ihm das Haar zurück, das so eigentümlich glatt und folgsam durch seine Finger lief und seit neuestem durch die kalifornische Sonne heller glänzte. Einzelne Strähnen am Oberkopf erstrahlten beinahe weiß; er hatte es vorhin mit Erstaunen zur Kenntnis genommen. Sonderbarerweise stand es ihm. In der Sonne würden sie wie ein Heiligenschein reflektieren

„Ich bin hier. Es ist alles gut. Schschsch ..."

Beschwichtigend küsste er den samtigen Mund, der danach verlangte, als Chase den Hals streckte und dann unter seiner Berührung erbebte, immer noch aufgerieben. Angesichts seiner Überreizung konnte er nicht anders als seine Litanei stupide zu wiederholen und ihn zu streicheln, seine Wangenknochen, die gerunzelten, zarten Augenbrauen, die sich unter seinen Fingerspitzen glätteten. „Ich bin hier. Ich bin hier. Ich gehe nicht weg."

Heftig umarmte er ihn, presste ihn undeutlich murmelnd an sich, als würde er phantasieren. Merkwürdig. Bis vor kurzem war er ihm noch so lebendig und normal erschienen. Nein, nicht normal, das war kein adäquater Ausdruck für seinen Liebling. Überraschend schon eher, wie er gerade erneut demonstrierte. Erhöhte Temperatur konnte er nicht feststellen.

Hoffentlich hatte sein Zustand nichts mit ihrem stürmischen Aufeinandertreffen zu tun, nachdem sie drei für ihn entsetzlich endlose Wochen getrennt gewesen waren. Sein kleiner Aussie war nicht nur eine Augenweide, sondern reagierte extrem sensibel auf äußere Reize und mitunter auch außerordentlich befremdend, gelegentlich zu temperamentvoll auf alltäglich anmutende Dinge. Wie eine Bombe, die entschärft werden musste. Nicht dass er den prickelnden Sex zwischen ihnen als banal abtat, ganz und gar nicht, aber inzwischen sollte es kein Problem mehr darstellen.

Vielleicht war er zu roh gewesen. Im Überschwang der Gefühle und angesichts Chase' überwältigender und doch so natürlich wirkender Verführungskünste vergaß er sich hin und wieder.

„Wollen wir noch ein wenig ausruhen?" raunte er leise in sein Ohr, eine störrische Haarsträhne kitzelte ihn, bis er sie liebevoll in den Mund nahm und kaute. Er wurde wahnsinnig mit Chase in dieser lächerlich klaustrophobischen Zelle. „Wenn ich züchtig neben Ihnen liege und Sie in den Arm nehme und Ihnen ein Wiegenlied summe? Ich bin ein bisschen lieb zu Ihnen, okay? Sie sind ganz ruhig. Es ist alles gut, alles in Ordnung. Niemand tut Ihnen weh, und niemand schickt Sie weg."

Sein Gewicht regte ihn momentan zu sehr auf, das wollte er nicht. Chase schluchzte; die Alternative schien verlockend. House wusste, dass er ihn gerne musizieren hörte. Er tat es nicht, um sich zu provozieren oder sich und anderen zu beweisen, was für ein begnadeter Musiker er hätte sein können. Eigentlich scheute er sich, vor Publikum zu singen. Doch für Chase tat er es gerne, um die Freude in seinen Augen leuchten zu sehen, je nach Situation die Ent- oder Anspannung seiner Muskeln, sobald er für ihn spielte. Kein anderer drückte Gefühle so anschaulich mit dem Körper aus wie er. Vielleicht deshalb, weil er sie so lange hatte verstecken müssen und gelernt hatte, seine Zunge im Zaum zu halten und grundsätzlich kein großer Redner war. Da ging es ihm ähnlich wie ihm. Mittlerweile begriff er sich und seine Gründe nicht mehr, sich Chase zu verschließen und ihm in den ersten Jahren ihrer Zusammenarbeit ausschließlich mit anzüglichen Derbheiten oder Sarkasmus begegnet zu sein, die seine wahren Empfindungen des blutjungen Intensivisten gegenüber hatten bemänteln sollen. Er glaubte, dass der still beobachtende und duldende Chase ohnehin nie darauf hereingefallen war und kam sich umso heuchlerischer vor.

„M-hm."

Zwischen die feuchte Wand und Chase hievte er sich aufgrund des kranken Beines etwas linkisch, nachdem er ihn auf die Seite gedreht hatte, und stemmte den Ellenbogen auf. Seinen Blick einfangend, wandte der Junge den Kopf über die Schulter, fixierte ihn bittend.

„Sind Sie ... da?"

„Ich gehe nicht weg", beteuerte er. Es tat weh, ihn so zu sehen, so ängstlich und klein, wo er doch eben noch so anders, so kühn agiert hatte und so vertrauensvoll. „Nicht einmal, wenn Sie mich darum auf Knien anflehen. Sie haben mich mit einem Bann belegt."

Meditativ ließ er die Finger auf seiner wie Bronze schimmernden Schulter kreisen, streichelte sie vom Schulterblatt bis zu den Schlüsselbeinen, neigte den Kopf, um den Bogen seiner Achsel zu küssen. Und intonierte brummelnd die Beatles, die für jede Lebenslage das passende Lied aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt hatten.

_Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
>Good night Sleep tight<br>Now the moon begins to shine  
>Good night Sleep tight<br>Dream sweet dreams for me  
>Dream sweet dreams for you.<em>

Schließlich entkrampften sich die Muskeln, das ihm zugewandte Bein zuckte unter einer Faszikulation, einem kurzen Zittern vor dem Einschlafen. Tiefe Atemzüge hoben und senkten den flachen Bauch.

„Wenn ich eine Frau wäre", murmelte Chase schlaftrunken, „würden Sie mich heiraten?"

„Ich hätte schon längst. Mit fliegenden Fahnen, wenn Sie ja gesagt hätten", antwortete er, belustigt über seine abdriftenden Gedanken, mit denen er durch die Pforte mit der Überschrift _Roberts Traumland_ einkehrte, in das er ihm gerne gefolgt wäre statt in sein eigenes. Die Vorstellung, ihn in seine Träume zu begleiten, war reizvoll. Herauszufinden, wie es dahinter aussah, ob duftende Blumenwiesen im Schlaraffenland blühten oder ein schwarzes Loch hinter dem Eingang gähnte, das ihn verschlang und aus dem er ihn ohne Zaudern retten oder mit ihm darin versinken würde. „Tausendmal lieber als eine Miss Chase. Aber eigentlich brauchen wir keinen Trauschein, oder? Auf gängige Weise gebunden zu sein, kommt mir viel zu gewöhnlich vor für uns beide. Außerdem könnten wir uns nicht den kirchlichen Segen holen. Und ich glaube, der wäre Ihnen als kleinem Messdiener wichtig."

„Mir ist egal, was andere sagen. Ich will, dass wir immer – zusammenbleiben."

Sein Wunsch ging in Erfüllung. Einer, vor dem man nicht wegrannte, wenn man Grips im Kopf hatte. Einen Moment lang glaubte er, zu träumen, und er küsste Chase auf die markante Nasenspitze, die ihn immer ein wenig an die italienische Holzpuppe erinnerte. Pinocchio und Gepetto, der dumme Schreiner, der sie geschnitzt hatte, um sie zum Leben erwecken zu lassen. Er war genauso dumm und verschossen in Chase wie der Alte in seine Kreation. Immerhin konnte er zu seiner Entschuldigung heranführen, dass Chase alles andere als hölzern war. Entzückt konstatierte er einen leichten Sonnenbrand auf seinem Nasenrücken, an dem sich die Haut ein wenig schälte. Süß sah das aus. Sachte entfernte er kleine, sich ohnehin lösende Fetzen, indem er Zungenspitze und Zähne zum Einsatz brachte.

„House", drängte Chase, keineswegs besänftigt, und wälzte sich auf die andere Seite, um ihn ansehen zu können; die Hand, die sich währenddessen auf seine Hüfte legte, war eiskalt. Überflüssigerweise krallte er die Fingerspitzen hinein, was seine Lenden erneut in Aufruhr versetzte und ihn schnaufend die Augen schließen ließ. Als er jedoch seinem schüchternen Blick begegnete, verebbte das Wohlgefühl. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich und rangen ihm etwas ab, gegen das er sich unwillkürlich wappnete, als ein frostiger Schauer über seinen Rücken fuhr. „Wenn irgendetwas passiert ... werden Sie trotzdem da sein? Oder Dinge regeln für mich?"

Die Kehle wurde ihm eng, während sein Herz schneller das Blut durch die Adern pumpte. In der hysterischen und doch seltsam monotonen Stimme, die sich so gar nicht nach Chase anhörte, schwang Angst, die offenbar schon seit längerem existierte, sowie er an die Zukunft dachte. An eine Zukunft mit ihm. „Was sollte denn passieren?"

„Manchmal habe ich-... glaube ich, dass ich bestraft werde."

Weil er laut seiner Ethik in Sünde lebte. Obwohl zuvor selbst nie interessiert am gleichen Geschlecht und daher ebenfalls mitunter befremdet von der Heftigkeit, mit der er Chase liebte, fiel es House leichter, ihre Konstellation zu akzeptieren. Seit frühester Jugend hatte er sich keine Zwänge auferlegen lassen und gegen sie rebelliert, sich seine eigene Philosophie zurechtgebogen, die ihm ein Leben zusicherte, das ihm Freiheiten gewährte und den eigenen Willen. Mit einem Lachen oder einem _Reden Sie keinen Unsinn _war die Sache nicht abgehakt; wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn so lange beschäftigen, bis sie wieder ihre eigenen Wege gingen. Und das schien im Augenblick der jugendlichen Schwärmerei keine Option zu sein, wenn er ihm schon durch die Blume einen Heiratsantrag machte. Von halben Sachen hielt er genauso wenig wie er von Religiosität. Und doch kam ihm gerade diese Eigenschaft zugute in ihrer unkonventionellen Beziehung.

„Sind Sie glücklich mit mir?"

„Sehr", hauchte er, House' Drosselgrube antippend, zum Brustbein und weiter hinunterfahrend und dunkel über die Rückwirkung lachend, die sich in einem wollüstigen Stöhnen äußerte, bevor er ungewohnt enthusiastisch hinzufügte: „In Ihrer Nähe zerspringe ich vor Glück. Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass es das gibt."

„Bleiben Sie ganz", mahnte er lächelnd. „Ich will nicht ein zweites Mal Ihre Scherben aufsammeln. Solange Sie glücklich sind, tun Sie nichts Falsches. Das versteht Ihr Schöpfer. Hat Er nicht das Wohl all seiner Schäfchen im Auge? Und sagen Sie nicht, dass Sie keines sind, ein blökendes flauschiges Lämmchen."

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete er undeutlich. Überzeugt hatte ihn seine Argumentation nicht. Wenn er ehrlich war, klang sie selbst für ihn etwas lahm. Gläubige Menschen mussten sich zusammenreißen, durften nicht Gelüsten nachgeben, die laut der Heiligen Schrift unrein waren, selbst wenn sie dabei Vergnügen empfanden. „Ich verletze ein Gebot."

Sinnend kraulte er seinen Nacken. „Er verzeiht Ihnen. Ganz sicher. Sie sind was Besonderes."

„Nein", intervenierte er matt. „Nicht so wie Sie ..." Daraufhin kuschelte er sich wieder an ihn, um einzuschlafen.

Er rief seine Mutter an, die er völlig vergessen hatte. Vor lauter Sorge war sie bestimmt außer sich und spielte mit dem Gedanken, die Polizei zu informieren, wenn sie es nicht bereits getan hatte. Ihr Verhältnis zu Chase hatte in ein paar Wochen mehr Bedeutung erlangt als seines in fast fünfzig Jahren. Er tat ihr Unrecht, und war verblüfft darüber. Es hatte an ihm selbst gelegen. Nie hatte er sie wirklich an sich herankommen lassen. Vielleicht hatte er im Unterbewusstsein von Anfang an geahnt, dass sie ihn nie in ihrem Bauch hatte haben wollen und ihn nur widerwillig geboren hatte. Das Unerfreulichste jedoch war, dass er seinem Vater gegenüber posthum noch dankbar sein musste. Wäre er nicht großzügig bereit gewesen, sie trotz der Schmach, ein illegitimes Kind empfangen zu haben, zu heiraten und ihn als seinen leiblichen Sohn zu erziehen, wäre Blythe mit Schimpf und Schande aus dem Haus gejagt worden und hätte sich möglicherweise doch zu einer Abtreibung entschlossen. Ohne John House gäbe es ihn vielleicht nicht.

Ungewollt schwanger gewordenen Patientinnen hatte er aus Prinzip kaltblütig zu einem Abort geraten, und das in weit weniger kritischen Fällen als seinem eigenen. Eingedenk dieser Tatsache schüttelte es ihn vor Grauen.

Als sie sich meldete, merkte er, wie er kurzatmig wurde, und er drückte Chase fester an sich, als würde er durch ihn die Kraft sammeln können, unbefangen mit ihr zu reden. Die neue Erkenntnis nahm ihn doch sehr mit, mehr als er gedacht hatte. Unter seiner hastigen Umarmung gab der Junge ein dumpfes Geräusch von sich, wachte jedoch nicht auf.

„Mom." Zitterte seine Stimme? Er würde es auf die Aufregung schieben, Chase unversehrt aufgestöbert zu haben. „Pfeif das Großaufgebot zurück. Robert ist bei mir."

Ein Stoßseufzer ertönte. „Gott sei Dank! Geht es ihm gut?"

„Ich denke", entgegnete er vorsichtig. Sicher konnte er es nicht sagen, und das beunruhigte ihn auf einmal über die Maßen. „Physisch fehlt ihm nichts." Als Chase sich von ihm abwenden wollte, drehte er ihn wieder zu sich her und gab neben dem Mobiltelefon leise Zischlaute von sich. Er brauchte die Wärme seines Körpers an seinem. „Ist dir irgendetwas an ihm aufgefallen in der Zeit, die er hier war? Panikattacken zum Beispiel? Absenzen?"

Denkbar war es immerhin, dass ihn der Ortswechsel verstört hatte, wenn auch unwahrscheinlich. Auf eine gewohnte Umgebung legte er nicht soviel Wert wie er. Hauptsache, die Menschen, die er kannte, waren um ihn. Sie mussten nicht einmal ausgesprochen freundlich mit ihm verkehren. Mitunter, wenn er seinen Moralischen hatte, fand es das traurig. Chase hatte es verdient, jemanden zu haben, der nett zu ihm war, seine Hingabe zu würdigen wusste. Dass er als notorischer Misanthrop sie ausgegraben und nun als Nutznießer daran teil hatte, schmeichelte ihm und ängstigte ihn zugleich.

„Er hat oft geweint. Aber ich dachte, er hat Heimweh oder trauert seiner Mutter nach. Warum fragst du? _Panikattacken_ klingt schon sehr dramatisch. Ich glaube, es war ein Fehler, dass ich mit ihm über den Missbrauch geredet habe. Vielleicht schlägt sich das auf seine Psyche nieder. Er ist ein sehr sensibler junger Mann. Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen?"

Doch. Aber nicht so. Nicht so wie zu Beginn der Aufarbeitung seines Traumas. Nicht so, dass er fürchtete, sein Vertrauen zu verlieren oder Schlimmeres. Auf ihre Frage ging er nicht ein.

„Mach' dir keine Gedanken. Er ist sicher und unverletzt. Wir werden demnächst zurückkommen."

„Oh, Greg, das freut mich. Dann darf ich dich auch noch ein bisschen verwöhnen."

Nachdenklich klappte er das Gehäuse zu und betrachtete Chase, der das Gesicht an seiner Halsbeuge verborgen hatte. Sein Atem wehte leicht über seinen Bauch hinunter zur immer noch geöffneten Hose, versetzte die Härchen auf seiner Brust und der Nabelgegend in leise Schwingungen. Eigenartig, dass er so schlafen konnte. Am meisten überraschte ihn jedoch, dass er ohne Erregung und ohne die Lage zu verändern bald darauf selbst eindöste.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Zeit blieb stehen in der Intimität der kleinen Kammer, in der er Chase' erstaunlich herben Duft einsog, seine Gegenwart so durchdringend verspürte wie nie; sogar in seinen Träumen suchte er ihn heim. Geistreich, schön, verspielt und völlig ohne Angst und so experimentierfreudig, wie er ihn noch nie erlebt hatte. Als er aufwachte, wähnte er sich immer noch in einem Traum. In knackigen Shorts saß das Objekt seiner Begierde mit überkreuzten Beinen vor ihm und schenkte ihm ein fast scheues, schuldbewusstes Lächeln, als sei er aus der unkeuschen Illusion schnell wieder in die Realität entglitten, bevor House zu sich kam. Vielleicht kannte er den Geheimpfad, auf dem er in _seine_ Scheinbilder gelangte. Er kannte viel mehr und war zu viel Größerem fähig, als er andere über sich wissen ließ.

In der rechten Hand hielt er den Gehstock wie einen Hirtenstab und ließ die Finger hin und wieder lässig aufschnappen. Einladend erglühten seine braune Haut und die blitzend weißen, großen Zähne im Dunkeln. Der Anblick raubte ihm den Atem. Der Zwischenfall von heute Morgen (Nachmittag?) schien vorerst bewältigt, zumindest wirkte Chase heiter und zu allen Schandtaten bereit.

Er streckte die Hand aus, um ihn zu berühren, spürte die Haut, die seine Sinne verwirrte, sobald er sie liebkoste und aufessen wollte. Als der Junge die Wange an seine Handfläche drückte und die Hand Besitz ergreifend auf seine legte, damit er sie nicht zu früh wegnahm, rieselte ein wohliger Schauer über seine Wirbelsäule. Leise ploppende Geräusche seiner Lippen waren zu hören, als er begann, behutsam an seiner Handwurzel zu saugen. Es war eine so demütige, sanfte Geste, dass House unvermittelt die Tränen in die Augen schossen und er das Jochbein mit dem Daumen streichelte.

Chase hatte ihn nicht aufgeweckt, ihn stattdessen im Schlaf beobachtet, genau wie er das umgekehrt gerne mit ihm tat. Beim Gedanken daran fühlte er sich etwas unbehaglich, er konnte nicht sagen, weshalb. Vielleicht – höchstwahrscheinlich - war Chase verantwortlich für seinen feuchten Traum. Wer wusste, zu welchen Verwegenheiten er sich hatte hinreißen lassen, während er ahnungslos geschlafen hatte. Dennoch war er ihm nicht böse; das konnte er nie sein. Das angenehm kribbelnde Ziehen in seinen Lenden, das jäh einsetzte, als er seinem jetzt wieder aufgeweckten Blick begegnete, ging auf Chase' Konto und noch einiges mehr, auf das er nicht verzichten wollte und worüber er nicht einmal Scham empfand.

Er wollte seine Sexualität ausleben, dafür hatte die Natur oder das Schicksal sie ihm als eine der wenigen Freuden gewährt, die ihm geblieben waren nach dem Muskelinfarkt. Umso schöner, wenn er sie mit Chase in Anspruch nehmen durfte. Er war ein Glückspilz.

„Lust auf einen Spaziergang?" schlug Chase vor. „Gefaulenzt haben wir lange genug."

„Ich brauche meinen Stock."

In einer eleganten Bewegung richtete sich Chase daran auf und tänzelte zur Tür. „Holen Sie ihn sich."

Vom unbequemen Liegen betäubt folgte er ihm zunächst schwerfällig mit kribbelnden Gliedmaßen, indem er sich an der Wand abstützte. Chase hopste entgegengesetzt vor ihm her, bis er die Tür erreicht hatte. Als er Tempo aufnahm und ihn kurz einfing, quietschte der Junge auf vor Vergnügen, doch er entwand sich ihm rasch und spießte übermütig lachend die Spitze des Stocks an seine Brust wie ein Florett. Abwimmeln ließ House sich nicht und griff mit einer Drehung des Oberkörpers seitlich nach ihm. Verblüfft von seiner Schnelligkeit ohne die Gehhilfe wirbelte Chase herum und flüchtete lachend, wobei House ihm dicht auf den Fersen blieb.

Draußen flimmerte die Luft in der Nachmittagshitze. Allzu viel Zeit war demzufolge nicht verstrichen seit ihrem Wiedersehen, vielleicht ein oder zwei Stunden. Wie sonderbar, dass es ihm wie Tage vorkam. Es war so heiß, dass sie weit und breit die einzigen Verrückten waren, die sich am Strand tummelten. Chase hetzte vor ihm her, doch da er sich häufig rückwärts hüpfend nach ihm umwandte, offerierte er ihm die Chance, den Wettlauf spannend und gleichwertig zu gestalten.

Aber jedes Mal, wenn er meinte, ihn zu haben, duckte er sich unter ihm weg, um den Abstand zu vergrößern oder hielt ihn sich mit dem Gehstock vom Leib. Doch ein ungezähmtes Fohlen. Sein unbekümmertes, atemloses Lachen aus dem sinnlich großen Mund, das mehr versprach als nur eine wilde Verfolgungsjagd, peitschte ihn auf. Und das partiell ausgebleichte Haar, das so reizvoll die kalifornische Urlaubsbräune unterstrich, loderte tatsächlich wie eine Korona in der Sonne.

Nachdem sie eine Strecke parallel zum Meer zurückgelegt hatten, steuerte Chase zielstrebig auf selbiges zu. Er bemerkte es erst, als ans Ufer leckende Strömungen seine Knöchel bis zu den umgekrempelten Hosenbeinen umspülten. Mit einem Schlag ernüchterte er. Er mochte das Meer nicht, verabscheute es regelrecht.

„Chase", rief er dem sich weiter entfernenden Jungen zu und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sich Panik in seine Stimme schlich. „Kommen Sie zurück."

„Kommen Sie", antwortete er mit entsprechender Betonung und einer forschen Kopfbewegung hinaus zum Horizont.

Stur schüttelte er den Kopf, um gleich darauf von einem Frösteln geschüttelt zu werden. Ohne Stock fühlte er sich schutzlos dem gewaltigen Element ausgeliefert, geradezu unbewaffnet, wenngleich das natürlich rational begründet Einfältigkeit war und die Flut erst am Abend einsetzte.

Chase lief ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu; das Wasser spritzte hinauf bis zu seinen Shorts und durchnässte sie, woraufhin der weiße Stoff nahezu transparent an Oberschenkeln und Schritt klebte. Er konnte den Blick nicht davon wenden, von den anmutigen Gliedern, die ihn zu ihm trugen und den schräg zum Schambein führenden Schatten der Leistenbänder.

Ihm gegenüberstehend hob Chase den Stock quer über ihn, schloss ihn damit ein, indem er ihn an seinen Rücken legte. Die Geste erinnerte House an ihren ersten bedeutenden Körperkontakt in Montreal. Damals war er der Fänger gewesen, hatte ihn jedoch freigelassen, als er registriert hatte, dass der Junge in einer Weise reagiert hatte, die noch nicht selbstverständlich zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Chase hatte sich geschämt und war fortgelaufen.

Mittlerweile tat er das nicht mehr, trotz der schmerzlichen Erfahrung, die er zu jener Zeit noch vor sich gehabt hatte. Wenn er ihre gemeinsame Zeit Revue passieren ließ, dachte er befriedigt, dass er es im Großen und Ganzen ganz gut gemacht hatte mit Chase. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig geholfen und taten es noch. Hoffentlich würde es noch lange so sein. Die Beklemmung, die ihn während ihres letzten Gesprächs überfallen hatte, ließ sich nicht vollständig abschütteln. Vielleicht gab es etwas in seinem Verhalten, das Chase verunsicherte. Über ihre Beziehung – wenn man es denn so nennen konnte - sprachen sie selten.

Abschätzend und dennoch verschmitzt schaute Chase zu ihm auf, während seine nun heller wirkenden, von hellblonden und leicht rötlichen Strähnen umflatterten Augen in dem dezent sommersprossigen Gesicht Funken sprühten. Verletzlich nordisch sah er aus, unbeschreiblich jung und war immer noch sein Baby, er würde es immer sein, selbst mit Falten und grauen Haaren. Nichtsdestoweniger klang sein Lachen so erregend, so verlangend, dass er keine Skrupel hätte, ihn an Ort und Stelle zu vernaschen, Badegäste – sofern welche aufkreuzten - hin oder her.

Mit einer derben Impulsivität, die Chase erschreckte und kurz den Atem anhalten ließ, packte er die schmalen Hüften und presste sie an seinen Unterleib. Die Feuchtigkeit der Shorts drang auf seine Jeans, und der Junge umkrampfte den Stock, ließ ihn sinken und trieb ihn fester unter House' Po, während er ein erotisch gefärbtes, tiefes Stöhnen an der Brust eindämmte. Doch neben der Begierde auf ihn schwelte noch etwas darin, ein fast verzweifeltes Schluchzen, das er vergeblich zu unterdrücken suchte. „Ich bin immer da, das wissen Sie doch. Erst recht nach Ihrem rührenden Antrag", flüsterte House und wühlte in seinem Haar. „Was regt Sie denn so auf?"

Er weinte. Stumm und ohne Tränen. Nur sein Rücken bebte unter der Anstrengung, seine Gefühle zu verheimlichen. Obwohl ihm Sachlichkeit gerade schwer fiel, bog ihm House den Kopf in den Nacken und zwang Chase' unsteten Blick in seinen.

„Gibt es etwas, worüber wir reden sollten?"

„Ich will ein bisschen allein sein", bettelte er und grub die Stirn an seine Schulter.

Nicht dass er mit einem offenherzigen Ja gerechnet hätte, doch die harsche Abfuhr überraschte ihn nach der unleugbaren Erregung. Wie um ihn um Verständnis zu bitten, stellte Chase sich auf die Fußspitzen, sein phänomenaler Körper gespannt wie eine Feder, und er spielte mit seinen Lippen, küsste ihn auf eine Weise, auf die er ihn noch nie geküsst hatte, sich von Sanftheit zu einem Ungestüm steigernd, der ihn unter dem beginnenden Schwindel um sein Gleichgewicht fürchten ließ. Glücklicherweise hielt Chase ihn mit dem Stock eingekreist, der sich an seine Schenkel bohrte. Zwischen seinen Küssen gelang es ihm tatsächlich, mit ihm zu kommunizieren, den Mund dicht an seinem, der immer wieder nach ihm schnappte. Es ging nicht anders. Sobald er ihn schüchtern und doch fast erschreckend rasend umgarnte, schaltete sein Gehirn auf Sparflamme und sein Herz auf Turbo. Wie berauscht von ihm drückte er ihn fester an sich, wobei er ihm einen Augenblick den sandigen Boden unter den Füßen raubte.

„Danke. Dafür, dass ich bei Ihrer Mutter sein durfte und dass wir Freunde sind. Ich bin okay, ganz sicher. Es ist nur ... ich möchte die letzten drei Wochen ordnen und das, was heute war. Es war schön, aber es ist ... nie ganz einfach."

_Ich weiß. Ich weiß, dass es dir schwer fällt. Und dabei bist du so großartig, dass ich es immer wieder vergesse. _

„Hey." Er hob sein Kinn an, strich gespielt analysierend über seinen Bauch und betrachtete ihn durch schmale Augen. „Der Schwangerschaftstest ist nicht positiv ausgefallen, oder? Sie sind furchtbar launisch. So kenne ich Sie gar nicht. Wenn es ein Mädchen wird, nennen wir sie Robyn, einverstanden?"

Chase lachte ein bisschen verlegen und verabschiedete ihn, indem er ihm endlich seinen Stock aushändigte, wobei er es sich nicht nehmen ließ, zuvor mit einer wieder warmen Hand über seine Brust zu streifen und ihn neckend zu ziepen.

„Lassen Sie mir was von der Torte übrig."

„Ich liebe Sie. Heute Abend noch", sagte er und verlängerte den Abschiedskuss, bis Chase leise unter seiner Heftigkeit grunzte, um ihn dann widerwillig von sich wegzuschieben und sich lächelnd das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich, eine eher untypische Geste. Als er sich am Ufer noch einmal umsah, winkte er.

Er konnte es kaum erwarten, mit ihm nach Hause zu fliegen und freute sich wie ein kleines Kind darauf, wenngleich er sich eines flauen Gefühls nicht erwehren konnte, als er ihn sich in die Fluten stürzen sah. Lieber Himmel, er gluckte schlimmer als Mom. Den Strandgängern, die verdutzt stehen geblieben waren, nickte er freundlich zu.

oOo

Kinder. Die hatte er sich immer gewünscht. Mindestens zwei, weil er als Einzelkind mit einem spärlich gesäten Freundeskreis es sich wundervoll ausmalte, Geschwister zu haben, die Spielgefährten waren und in Krisen oder Bedrängnis zu einem hielten. Überdies gehörten Kinder zu seiner Auffassung von einer Familie.

Cameron und Foreman überließen ihm oft das Feld, wenn kleine Patienten eingewiesen und behandelt werden mussten, weil er am besten mit ihnen umgehen konnte. Es war eigentlich ganz einfach. Er brauchte nur daran zu denken, wie er sich an Stelle der Kleinen gefühlt hätte, und schon schmolz das Eis, gewann er Zugang zu den Patienten, ohne anbiedernd zu sein. Man musste sie ernst nehmen, ihre Sorgen und Nöte, die einem als Erwachsener oft albern erschienen, das war der ganze Zauber. Und schließlich flößten die lauten, großen Maschinen, mit denen ein Krankenhaus arbeitete, noch manchem Erwachsenen gehörig Respekt ein.

Im Inneren war er selbst noch nicht richtig erwachsen, und er hatte dank House gelernt, sich nicht dagegen zu sträuben. Er hoffte, er würde diese Seite an sich nie verlieren, solange sie nicht ins Lächerliche abdriftete. Kind sein durfte er schließlich auch bei House. Aber mit ihm – der Gedanke war so abwegig, dass ihm jetzt doch die Röte ins Gesicht stieg und Wasser in seine Nase – würde er nie Familienzuwachs im herkömmlichen Sinn haben können.

Natürlich gab es die Möglichkeit, Kinder zu adoptieren, aber doch nicht als gleichgeschlechtliches, unverheiratetes Paar. House' Bemerkung, so flapsig sie gemeint war, hatte ihn verwirrt. Ihm waren Kinder nicht wichtig; im Allgemeinen hielt er sie für Nervensägen und Landplagen. Aber auch er hatte sich den kleinen Jungen unter seiner zur Schau gestellten Ruppigkeit bewahrt und wurde weich, wenn ein Kind vor Angst zu weinen anfing oder ihn mit furchtsamem Blick musterte. Meist vertuschte er seine Anteilnahme unter derben Scherzen, die nichtsdestotrotz den Zweck erfüllten, den Patienten Zutrauen fassen zu lassen zu dem hünenhaften, unrasierten Mann, der so gar nicht wie ein Mediziner an einem Spazierstock ins Krankenzimmer humpelte und manchmal sogar Lollies verteilte, wenn man während der Untersuchung besonders brav gewesen war.

Er hatte sich wohl gefühlt hier mit Mrs. House, hatte selbst eintauchen dürfen in eine Kinderwelt, doch die Eröffnungen und Ereignisse der letzten beiden Tage hatten ihn erneut aufgewühlt und beunruhigt. Am meisten betroffen machte ihn die Tatsache, dass er House vielleicht nie kennen gelernt – schlimmer – er theoretisch nicht existiert hätte, wenn der Vater, Mr. House, Blythe nicht überredet hätte, das Kind zu behalten und gegen dessen unerwartete Großzügigkeit der Sohn zum Dank zeitlebens aufbegehrt hatte. Sie hätte es ihm sagen müssen. Dann hätte sich das Verhältnis eventuell normalisiert. Andererseits hatte John House sich offenbar keine große Mühe gegeben, seine Abneigung ihm gegenüber zu verhehlen, nachdem Gregs rebellische Haltung eindeutig wurde. Zudem konnte er Blythes Scham, es zu verschweigen, nachempfinden. Vielleicht hätte er es House auch nie gesagt. Er hätte ihm sein eigenes Erlebnis verheimlicht, wenn er nicht derjenige gewesen wäre, der ihn aufgelesen hatte nach dem Missbrauch.

Plötzlich machte er sich Vorwürfe, dass er House dessen Herkunft verraten hatte. Es wäre ihre Aufgabe gewesen, auch wenn er noch so sehr darauf gedrängt hatte, dass er einfach nicht anders gekonnt und es ihn irgendwie erleichtert hatte. Irgendwie war er in den letzten Tagen nicht mehr sich selbst.

Die Unterströmung wallte intensiver als in den Wochen zuvor. Hin und wieder musste er höllisch aufpassen, nicht hinunter gezogen zu werden und kräftig paddeln, um überrascht japsend die Nase über Wasser zu halten.

Größeren Wellen wich er aus statt wagemutig in sie hinein zu schwimmen und sich der Dünung anzugleichen, wie er das gelegentlich zu tun pflegte. Es war ein wenig bedauerlich, dass House wasserscheu war; schwimmen konnte er trotz des lahmen Beins, er hatte sich davon überzeugt. Allerdings gebärdete sich das Meer selbst für geübte Schwimmer gerade ein wenig zu wild. Schnaufend ließ er sich mit der nächsten Woge treiben und zitterte unter der Anstrengung, das Ufer anzuvisieren.

Er würde heute früher hinausgehen und vielleicht noch ein bisschen klettern, wenn die Zeit es erlaubte. Seine Sachen befanden sich noch unter Deck des Fischkutters, sein Unterhemd lag auf dem Boden der Bootsmannkammer im Lagerraum. Wenn er daran dachte, wie House es ihm ausgezogen hatte, durchzuckte ein Adrenalinstoß seine Adern.

Er hatte sich zum Prinzip werden lassen, ehrlich zu ihm zu sein, weil er ihn früher oder später doch durchschaute. Und alles, seine Küsse, seine forschenden Hände auf ihm und auch der Akt an sich, den er traumhaft auszudehnen verstand, war schön gewesen, erregend und durch die erhöhte Endorphinausschüttung nicht wirklich schmerzhaft. Der anfängliche Schmerz gehörte dazu, weil Chase anschließend entlohnt wurde mit etwas, das jenseits all seiner Vorstellungskraft lag, jedes Mal neu und aufregend. Meist kannte er sich dann selbst nicht mehr und entdeckte schwebende, wohlige, tief verborgene Sinnesreize in seinem Körper, zu denen er sich vorher niemals fähig geglaubt hatte. House kitzelte sie in ihm wach, gleichermaßen behutsam und rücksichtslos.

Wenn sie miteinander spielten, besaß der Ausdruck nicht nur eine metaphorische Bedeutung. House beherrschte ihn mit einer Virtuosität wie sein Klavier oder die Gitarre, brachte alle Saiten in ihm zum Schwingen. Tatsächlich hätte er ihn gerne noch einmal gespürt, vorhin in der sacht an die Küste schlagenden Brandung, nach ihrer Verfolgungsjagd, die er erstaunlich flink bestritten und offensichtlich Spaß daran gehabt hatte.

Und er hatte bemerkt, dass House kurz davor gewesen war, die unausgesprochene Sehnsucht Wirklichkeit werden zu lassen, es genauso gewollt hatte wie er, obwohl sie viel zu erschöpft sein müssten. Mit House war es anders; er setzte sämtliche Regeln und Naturgesetze außer Kraft.

Aber dann hatte ihm auf einmal die Angst die Kehle zugedrückt. Nicht aufgrund der Ausgelassenheit, dem unübertrefflichen Zusammensein mit House und dessen wilde Sinnlichkeit, sondern dem Gedanken, zwischen zwei Stühlen zu sitzen, nicht zu wissen, wer und wie er war.

Es sich schön zu reden half nichts: Er beanspruchte House nicht nur als Vaterfigur, mit seinem Humor, seiner Schlagfertigkeit, und auch den sehnigen, irgendwie wilden und doch innige Zärtlichkeit ausstrahlenden und gebenden Körper. Niemand sonst würde ihn so anfassen, auf so unnachahmliche Weise aufstacheln wie sein Mentor, der fast nebenbei sein Liebhaber geworden war.

Seine barsche Natürlichkeit im Umgang mit ihm gefiel ihm; mehr noch, sie regte ihn auf und ließ ihn im Moment ihres intimen Beisammenseins alles vergessen bis auf die Lust und das Verlangen, ihn und damit auch sich selbst zu befriedigen. Als sei es nicht verkehrt. Für House war es das nicht, und er wünschte, er könnte ihre Beziehung mit seinen Augen betrachten, losgelöst von den Werten, die ihm eingeimpft worden waren.

Er fühlte sich gleichermaßen elend und bevorzugt und wusste nicht, welcher Richtung er nachgeben sollte. Vielleicht sollte er mal wieder beichten gehen; hier in den Staaten hatte er nie mehr getan. Aber wie konnte, warum musste etwas Sünde sein, das ihn nach langer Durststrecke so unsagbar glücklich machte?


	3. Chapter 3

Seine Mutter trippelte aufgeregt aus dem Haus, als House zurückkehrte. Seine Erklärung, dass Chase eine Weile für sich sein musste, um alles zu verarbeiten und sich mental auf die Abreise vorzubereiten, rührte sie zu Tränen. Ersatzweise drückte sie ihn an sich. Zu seinem Entsetzen erstarrte er. Er hatte sich nie gern berühren lassen, gleich von wem, aber jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er mit dem Wissen, unerwünscht von der eigenen Mutter gewesen zu sein, nicht so salopp umgehen konnte wie er es vor Chase und sich selbst behauptet hatte.

Außerdem fürchtete er, sie würde die orgiastische Wiedersehensfeier in dem Kabuff und Chase an ihm riechen. Vielleicht hätte er doch ein Bad im Pazifik mit ihm nehmen sollen, dann wären sie jetzt immer noch zusammen.

Doch sie tat so, als würde das schwere Bukett der Rosen im Vorgarten seinen eigenen überdecken. Dass sie ihn dennoch wahrnahm, zeigte ihr irritiert gekräuselter Nasenrücken. Seiner Mutter konnte man selten etwas vormachen, und er hoffte, sie wäre diskret genug, ihn nicht danach zu fragen.

„Er ist ein so guter, netter Junge. Ich werde ihn vermissen. Wenigstens hat er versprochen, zu schreiben. Sieh dir die Rosen an, wie sie blühen. Sie lieben ihn auch und zeigen es ihm auf diese Weise."

Das klang unglaublich pathetisch, aber er hätte es nicht besser ausdrücken können. Mit ihrer Rosenzüchtung war sie heikel und wachte mit Argusaugen darüber, dass sie fachgerecht geschnitten und gehegt wurden, um zu gedeihen, und doch hatte sie nie den Dreh herausgefunden, wie man es richtig machte. So üppig wie jetzt hatten sie noch nie Knospen getrieben. Jedenfalls konnte er sich an keinen Sommer erinnern, in dem sie ihm nicht wenigstens telefonisch vorgejammert hatte, wie ungünstig das Wetter für ihre wertvollen Rosen sei. Chase hatte einen grünen Daumen.

In Wohnzimmer und Küche duftete es nach Kaffee und Frischgebackenem. Er hatte das Haus nie wirklich gemocht und sich zeitweise sogar dafür geschämt, obwohl er nie mit seinen Eltern unter dessen Dach gewohnt hatte. Spießig mit Vorgarten, die Räume düster von voll gestopften Erinnerungen an _bessere _Zeiten, wirkte es wie der Schrein einer schrulligen nostalgischen Jungfer. Den Flur, auf dem einem auf nahezu jedem Zoll Wand das humorlose, harte Gesicht seines Vaters entgegenstarrte und Devotionalien seiner militärischen Karriere wie in einer Apsis aufgereiht waren, betrachtete er als eine Art subtile, unbeabsichtigte Rache an ihm.

Um ihr und sich selbst den Appetit nicht zu verderben, indem er immerzu an Chase dachte mit dessen und seinem eigenen scharfen Aroma in der Nase, drückte er sich mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung ins Bad, wo er sich unter die Dusche stellte, um innerlich abzukühlen. Als große Hilfe erwies es sich nicht.

oOo

Sich der Illusion hingebend, Chase erscheine in den nächsten Minuten, hatte seine Mutter den Tisch für drei gedeckt und summte vor sich hin, während sie Milch in eine geblümte Porzellantasse goss. Dass er ihn schwarz bevorzugte, würde sie nie lernen. Dad hatte seinen mit Milch und drei Stück Zucker getrunken, und genauso servierte sie ihm den viel zu dünnen Kaffee.

Sonderbarerweise bewegte es ihn trotzdem, wie sie Dad nach über einem halben Jahr noch vermisste, wie gegenwärtig er für sie war, und er würgte an einem Kloß im Hals. Er stellte sich auf einmal vor, wie es sein mochte ohne Chase in seiner Wohnung.

Wie würde es sein, wenn er allein aufwachte, ohne einen zarten, scheuen Guten-Morgen-Kuss von den weichen Lippen, oder wenn er stumpfsinnig vor sich hinstarrend auf dem Sofa saß, den Fernseher laufen ließ ohne Chase' Anschmiegsamkeit und sich wieder von Tütensuppen und Fertiggerichten für die Mikrowelle ernährte. In Schwermut versank, wenn er seinem eingebildeten Lachen lauschte und die italienischen Designerschuhe aus der Diele und Vegemitegläser aus dem Kühlschrank verbannte, von denen Tante Amy einen ganzen Karton angeschleppt hatte. Und natürlich José, der spanische Küchenchef der Bodega, der mit sorgenvoller Miene nach seinem Niño fragte. Nach Chase' richtigem Namen hatte er sich nie erkundigt.

„ ... eine solche Hilfe und Erleichterung. Du solltest ihn öfter zu mir schicken, vorausgesetzt, er will mich noch besuchen kommen nach dem gestrigen Fauxpas ..."

Jäh ruckte sein Kopf hoch. Blythe versuchte sich wohl schon eine Weile in Konversation, während er ganz woanders mit den Gedanken war und sie den Blick in ihre Tasse senkte und aus lauter Verlegenheit eifrig darin rührte. Seit er am anderen Ende des Kontinents lebte, taten sie beide sich nicht mehr so leicht, zueinander zu finden, obwohl er sie sehr schätzte, mehr als früher, als er dennoch mit spröder Zuneigung an ihr gehangen hatte. Chase' Bericht über die ungeplante Art seiner Zeugung sollte dem keinen Abbruch tun. Anders als sein Vater hatte sie ihm nie das Gefühl gegeben, ein Versager zu sein, ihn zu Dingen zu zwingen, die ihm zuwider waren. Und wenn er genauer über alles nachdachte, war es sogar besser, dass sie ihn über seinen leiblichen Vater im Ungewissen gelassen hatte. Nicht aus Bosheit, nicht einmal aus Scham, die sie zweifellos empfunden hatte, sondern um ihn zu schützen.

„Ich habe ihn verstört. Es tut mir leid, dass er jetzt nicht hier ist. Ich fühle mich irgendwie schuldig. Wenn ich geahnt hätte – ich bin sonst nicht so neugierig, das weißt du, aber er war immer so still-... und der traurige Ausdruck in seinen Augen ... viel zu ernst für einen jungen Mann."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Er kommt wieder. Lass ihm Zeit. Es war ein bisschen viel für ihn, aber er kann damit umgehen. Vermutlich hat es ihn sogar erleichtert, mit dir darüber zu sprechen. Er hat es nie wirklich mit mir getan. Nicht so, wie ich es mir erhofft habe."

Die misstrauisch hochgezogene Augenbraue ignorierte er. Plötzlich wurde ihm unbehaglich klar, dass sie ihn auf den ehemaligen Platz seines Vaters delegiert hatte und wechselte ihn demonstrativ.

Es gab keine Torte, aber die noch warmen Muffins zergingen auf der Zunge. Chase' Lieblingskuchen. Sie verwöhnte ihn wirklich. Wenn er wieder zuhause war, würde er sich wie ein bockiger Teenager aufführen und ihn an den Stuhl fesseln, um mit ihm Scrabble und _Parcheesi_ zu spielen. Eine schlimmere Folter könnte er ihm nicht angedeihen lassen. _Parcheesi_ war fast so abgeschmackt wie das Haus, in dem er gerade mit seiner Mutter den Nachmittagskaffee einnahm wie ein englisches Fünf-Uhr-Tee-Ritual.

Versonnen vor sich hinlächelnd, da er annahm, das Thema sei abgeschlossen, langte er nach einem zweiten Muffin.

Seufzend legte sie die Hand auf seinen Arm. Faltig und voller Pigmentflecken war sie und Blythe ganz gram vor Kummer angesichts des grausamen Schicksals, das sie mit Chase teilte. Kein Wunder, dass die beiden sich sofort zueinander hingezogen gefühlt hatten. In Chase' Augen konnte er es sehen, weil er davon wusste, doch seine Mutter hatte er immer als stark und unerschütterlich bezeichnet.

„Ist es wahr, dass er es gut überstanden hat? Er meinte, du hättest ihm viel geholfen. Ich will nicht sagen, dass ich daran zweifle, aber erfordert das nicht eine Menge Feingefühl? Du bist kein Psychologe."

„Er brauchte einen Freund. Vielleicht ein bisschen mehr als das."

Nachgeben lag nicht in ihrer Natur, da war sie ganz seine Mutter. Oder er ihr Sohn. „Wie hast du ihn geheilt?"

_Lass uns gegenseitig unsere Geheimnisse haben._

„Ich glaube nicht, dass dich das interessiert", sagte er abweisend und zupfte einer pittoresk welken Rose in der Vase auf dem Tisch gedankenlos die Blätter ab. Sie stieß ein empörtes Zischen aus und zwinkerte dann.

„So wie ich dich kenne, ziemlich unkonventionell."

Er glaubte seinen Augen und Ohren nicht zu trauen. Hatte Chase ihr etwa -? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Dazu war er viel zu schüchtern, zu genant. Mit seiner Vergangenheit ging er nicht hausieren. „Ich war einfach da. Pech für uns beide, dass kein anderer zur Verfügung stand."

„Es war dein Glück", korrigierte sie wohlwollend. „Ich weiß nicht genau, wie deine Beziehung zu ihm aussieht, und vielleicht will ich es gar nicht so genau wissen, aber gut tut sie tut euch beiden. Er mag dich sehr, und du ihn offenbar auch. Ich bin stolz auf dich, Greg."

Ein Aneinanderscheppern des Geschirrs auf der Kaffeetafel ließ ihn auffahren und verschlug ihm die Sprache. Die Tassen rotierten klappernd auf den Untertellern, und die Vase machte sich selbständig, indem sie wie bei einer Séance über den Tisch rutschte. Bilder an den Wänden begannen in den Rahmen zu wackeln, einige Nägel lockerten sich hörbar. Als er zum vibrierenden Fenster sah, konnte er aufgeregte Menschen und Tiere auf der Straße ins Auge fassen, die scheinbar vor etwas flüchteten, das noch nicht in Sichtweite geraten war. Aber er wusste es längst, genau wie sie. Nichtsdestoweniger konnte er sich vor grausiger Faszination nicht regen. In seinem Mund breitete sich Trockenheit aus, während sich seine Nackenhaare und die auf den Armen sträubten. Doch der Herzschlag blieb ruhig. Er war zu beeindruckt, um Angst zu empfinden.

Geisterhaft und gewissermaßen minutiös verstummten die Pendel- und die goldene Barockuhr auf der Kommode. Sein Vater hatte Uhren gesammelt, als könne er die Zeit damit überlisten, der alte Pedant.

Über ihnen rieselte der Mörtel von der Decke, und er bekam Staub in die Augen, als er verdutzt blinzelnd nach oben schaute. Teile davon stachen in seiner Kehle und verleideten ihm das Schlucken und die dringend erforderliche Speichelansammlung. Er hätte den Mund geschlossen halten sollten.

„Die Erde bebt", flüsterte seine Mutter und versuchte verbissen, den klappernden Deckel der Zuckerdose zum Verstummen zu bringen.

Endlich stand er auf, griff halbblind von dem abbröckelndem Deckenverputz in den brennenden Augen nach ihrem Arm und tat das, was jeder vernünftige Mensch in einer solchen Situation tat.

„Raus hier!"

Dort waren sie wenigstens einigermaßen sicher, wenn nicht der Asphalt unter ihnen in Stücke barst oder ein Baum sie erschlug. Geistesgegenwärtig, um sie vor eventuell herab fallendem Baumaterial zu schützen, hob er den Arm über seine Mutter, während er sie ins Freie bugsierte, nicht ohne zuvor seinen Stock aus dem Schirmständer gerissen zu haben. Die Luft flirrte unheilverkündend.

Sein Kopf war leer bis auf bruchstückhafte Szenarien des Northridge-Bebens nahe Los Angeles vor über zehn Jahren. Damals hatte er einem Kongress beigewohnt und fatalistisch beobachtet, wie sich die Toilettentür der Bar, in der gegen halb fünf in der Früh noch gefeiert worden war, aus den Angeln gehoben und einen Kollegen um ein Haar unter sich begraben hatte.

Irgendwie hatte er es nicht einmal tragisch gefunden, einfach dazustehen und das Erdbeben über sich hinwegprasseln zu lassen, als sei er ein Statist in einem Actionstreifen oder Katastrophenfilm. Ehemals flüssiges Baumaterial wie seit Jahrzehnte gehärtetes Silikon war geschmolzen wie Butter in der Sonne, Straßenbeläge aufgebrochen, Brücken auseinander gerissen und Gebäude eingestürzt. Die verheerende Bilanz waren sechzig Todesopfer und fünfhundert Verletzte, von der danach ausbrechenden Atemwegserkrankung, der Kokzidiomykose, die häufig tödlich verlaufen war, ganz zu schweigen.

Eigenartig gedämpfte, beinahe apathische Panik hatte sich unter denjenigen breit gemacht, die denselben Einfall gehabt hatten wie er, und das waren nicht wenige. Die Straße war voll von Menschen; einige trugen Katzen, Hunde oder Vogelbauer mit sich. Er dagegen hielt seine Mutter fest mit einem Arm umschlungen, die jetzt erstaunlich gefasst wirkte und ihn beruhigend tätschelte. Was ihn betraf, hatte ihn mittlerweile dasselbe Gefühl vereinnahmt, das er in L.A. verspürt hatte, dieses Neben-sich-stehen und kühl zu analysieren. Keine Todesangst, keine Bedenken hatte er verspürt, nur Staunen ob der Gewalt, welche die Natur zuweilen entfaltete, und wie nichtswürdig dagegen die Abstramplungsversuche der Menschen waren, sich ein sicheres Heim zu bauen.

„Ich glaube, es ist gleich vorbei."

An der südkalifornischen Küstengegend besaßen Erdbewegungen vermutlich Alltagspotential. Tatsächlich verebbte die Erschütterung bereits nach wenigen Minuten, ohne größere Schäden angerichtet zu haben. Alle Autos standen noch, kein Gebäude war zusammengekracht, kein Asphalt oder wenigstens Fensterscheiben gesplittert. Erleichtert begannen die Flüchtenden untereinander zu reden und sich nach und nach in ihre Häuser zurückzuziehen.

„Komm ins Haus", sagte sie abgeklärt. „Wahrscheinlich hat der Sündenpfuhl Hollywood mal wieder eine Ernüchterung von oben nötig gehabt. Die Beben kann man oft bis hierher spüren. Eine Schattenseite muss das sonnige Leben hier ja haben."

Sie drehte am Knopf des Radios, um sich genauer über den Ausbruch zu informieren, und schickte sich an, die Fotos im Flur gerade zu rücken, als wäre nichts gewesen. Die rasante Schnelligkeit, mit der Nachrichten heutzutage übermittelt wurden, verblüffte ihn immer noch. Wahrscheinlich wusste man in zwei Minuten rund um den Globus, dass es in San Diego eine minimale Erderschütterung gegeben hatte, bei der enttäuschenderweise keine Todesopfer zu beklagen waren.

In seinen Adern gefror das Blut zu Eis, als der Sprecher das Epizentrum des Bebens mitteilte, das nicht weit von hier mit der Stärke Fünf auf der Richterskala am Ocean Beach geortet worden war. Von Verletzten war nicht die Rede, dafür war die Nachricht zu aktuell, aber er wusste, dass er Chase dort gelassen hatte.

„Nein", ächzte er, zur nächsten Sitzgelegenheit wankend. Das Sofa. Irgendwie gelang es ihm, sich darauf zu retten, bevor er dem Beispiel seines Gehstocks folgend auf den Boden geknallt wäre.

Bestürzt trat sie näher, setzte sich zu ihm und streichelte seine Hand, die so kalt war, dass ihn ihre Wärme erschreckte und zusammenzucken ließ wie unter einem kurzen epileptischen Anfall.

„Was ist los? Du bist weiß wie der Tod."

Seine Stimme versagte, als er einen kurzen Anlauf startete, ihr das Chaos in seinem Inneren zu beschreiben. Allein, es gab keine Worte dafür. Nur Schmerz, und auch der war unbeschreiblich.

Sachte strich sie ihm über die Wange.

„Greg?"

Das war sein Name, immer noch. Und immer noch reagierte er darauf, indem er den Kopf hob, in ihre Augen starrte und sie doch nicht wahrnahm. Sie sprach mit ihm, versuchte ihm etwas zu entlocken, aber alles versank in Nebel und Qual.

Chase war etwas passiert, er spürte es mit der Gewissheit einer telepathischen Verbindung. Vor seinem inneren Auge blitzten Rückblenden wie aus einem längst verblichenen Film auf, und dabei war es erst heute Mittag gewesen. Der Junge so atemberaubend schön am Fenster des Lagerraumes, sein übermütiges Gerangel mit ihm, seine Leidenschaft, ein brauner gespannter Rücken, zitternder, blonder Flaum am Nacken, sein Lachen und ungezügeltes Stöhnen, die feuchte, sinnliche Glätte seines Körpers an seinem, die ihn zu Dingen anstiftete, über die er selbst häufig staunte. Und dann, schlussendlich, seine Befürchtung, bestraft zu werden, weil er mit House in Sünde lebte. Gekrönt von seiner eigenen vor ein paar Minuten, ohne ihn sein zu müssen. Konnte das Schicksal so hart zuschlagen? Ja, es konnte. Er hatte es schon einmal erlebt.

Heiß rann etwas über seine Wangen und sickerte in den Kragen seines T-Shirts, und er war überrascht, herauszufinden, dass er weinte und sich nicht einmal schämte. Für ein anderes Gefühl als das schmerzliche des Verlustes blieb kein Platz mehr. Er würde sterben ohne ihn, da bräuchte er nicht einmal mit einer Überdosis nachzuhelfen. Schon jetzt glich das Atmen einem Kampf, den er nicht mehr gewinnen wollte. Nur mit Chase irgendwo sein, ganz gleich, wo. Mit ihm daliegen, neben ihm, auf ihm, unter ihm und nichts mehr fühlen. Nicht diesen Schmerz, der ihm schier die Eingeweide zerfetzte. Verzweifelt öffnete er den Mund und schnappte nach Luft, die ihm die scheinbar geschrumpften Lungen verweigerten. Seine Lider gehorchten ihm nicht mehr und flatterten.

Er hörte, wie seine Mutter etwas holte und ihm dann den inzwischen kalten Kaffee einflößte, der mit dem bitteren Beigeschmack einer Valiumtablette gewürzt war. Obwohl er scheußlich schmeckte, ließ er es geschehen und leerte die ganze Tasse, wobei ihm das Meiste über die Mundwinkel den Kiefer hinunter in den Halssauschnitt rann.

„Hast du Schmerzen?" Sie schrie viel zu laut in sein Ohr. „Das Herz? Greg, sag' doch. Ich rufe einen Krankenwagen ..."

Sie hätte ihm nicht das Medikament verabreichen sollen, wenn es so wäre, es sei denn, sie legte es darauf an, ihn ins Jenseits zu befördern. Eigenartig, dass sie das nicht wusste. Obwohl er kaum die Kraft dazu hatte, hielt er sie zurück.

„Robert ..." flüsterte er mit einer Stimme, die ihm nicht gehörte, so furchtsam und kläglich hallte sie nach, während er seine Mutter unstet fixierte, die intuitiv mit den Fingern an seiner Stirn die Temperatur prüfte. „Er ist am Strand. Am Ocean Beach – dem Epizentrum des Bebens."

„Das musst du verwechseln. Unser Strand ist der Pazific Beach", beschwichtigte sie ihn und wuschelte sein Haar, als wäre er ein kleiner Junge, der sich das Knie aufgeschrammt hatte oder um einen zertretenen Regenwurm trauerte. „Der liegt viel weiter nördlich. Den Ocean Beach besucht er nur, wenn er mit den Fischern rausgeht. Ganz früh am Morgen ... und selbst wenn er dort ist: das Beben war nicht besonders stark; da habe ich schon schlimmere überstanden. In Küstennähe ist man bei einer Naturgewalt von kleinerem Ausmaß am sichersten. Und er ist ein guter Schwimmer. Vielleicht hat er bis auf den stärkeren Wellengang überhaupt nichts bemerkt."

„Lass' ihn uns suchen gehen", sagte er matt, sich die Nasenwurzel reibend, aber ein wenig beruhigt. Ihre Argumente klangen vernünftig, sogar logisch, und er selbst neigte doch nicht zu hysterischen Schnellschüssen. Dennoch kam ihm alles so irreal vor, dass seine Mutter ihn stützen musste, als sie das Haus verließen und sich aufmachten.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Pallada ~ for you, so you can find sleep tonight… ^^  
><strong>_

Er war nicht da, der Strand menschenleer bis auf ein paar Sicherheitsleute und eifrig diskutierende Seismologen mit aufnahmebereiten Seismographen, um etwaige Nachbeben zu dokumentieren. Sein Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als Blythe beherzt auf einen Beamten zusteuerte und nach Chase fragte. Zuerst wollte man sie fortschicken, doch House hakte nach. Mittlerweile hatte er sich etwas gefangen. Seine Mutter war ihm ein gutes Vorbild in dieser Hinsicht.

Bedauernd und sichtlich genervt schüttelte der Officer den Kopf. Er bemühte sich, House' derben Tonfall abzuschwächen mit der Auskunft, die er hören wollte und doch wieder nicht. „Hier war niemand. Jedenfalls nicht, nachdem wir hier angekommen sind. Wir haben das Gelände großräumig nach Verletzten abgesucht, aber wie Sie sehen, ist unsere Arbeit noch nicht abgeschlossen. Wir tun unser Möglichstes, Sie haben keinen Grund, mich anzufahren, Mister. Und jetzt gehen Sie nach Hause. Das ist Sperrgebiet, Sie sollten nicht hier sein."

Unweit ihres Standortes ragte eine imposante Felskette empor. Chase hatte ihm geschrieben, dass er ein altes Hobby, die Felskletterei, wieder entdeckt hatte, weil es hierfür im Gegensatz zu dem flachen New Jersey ideale Bedingungen gab. Ein gutes Gefühl hatte er dabei nicht gehabt, als er die Postkarte gelesen hatte. Er würgte einen zähen Kloß im Hals hinunter. Was, wenn er durch eine Detonation von den steilen Klippen gestürzt war? Selbst sicheren Bergsteiger unterliefen Fehler, und er war möglicherweise nicht angeseilt, wenn er alleine unterwegs war.

Mit der Bitte, ihn sofort zu benachrichtigen, falls doch noch Verletzte aufgefunden wurden, gab er dem Officer seine Nummer, um dann, das Verbot der Beamten in den Wind schlagend, zur Felskette zu stapfen. Seine Mutter zerrte an seinem Ärmel, doch er war fest entschlossen, die Trupps bei ihrer Suche nach Vermissten zu unterstützen und zog sie mit sich.

„Hast du nicht gehört, was der Officer gesagt hat? Hier herumzulaufen ist verboten. Wie leicht könnte Schotter von den Felsen-…" Abrupt hielt sie inne und schrie auf. Einen solchen Laut hatte er noch nie gehört, weder von ihr noch von einem Patienten; er jagte seinen Puls in die Höhe und kurbelte seinen Adrenalinspiegel an. „Großer Gott! Da vorne!"

Am Fuß der Steilwand, halb verdeckt von umgebendem Geröll, lag jemand. Aus der Entfernung konnte er nur zerrissene Jeans erkennen, doch je näher er hinkte, desto deutlicher wurde ihm, dass sie Chase aufgespürt hatten. Das rechte Schienbein stand in einem bizarren Winkel ab und war gebrochen, was schon von weitem zu erkennen war. Ehe seine Mutter zu dem Verunglückten eilen konnte, um ihn zu identifizieren, umfasste er nachdrücklich ihre Schultern. Jetzt war es an ihm, sie zu schützen. Ganz egal, was er zu sehen bekommen würde, er konnte Chase vielleicht (hoffentlich) helfen. Sie nicht. Es war unnötig, sie mit dem unerträglichen Anblick eines zerschmetterten Jungen zu konfrontieren, der drei Wochen lang wie ein Sohn für sie gewesen war und es wahrscheinlich immer sein würde.

„Mom", sagte er leise, während er einen Mechanismus in seinem Hirn aktivierte, der Emotionen weitgehend ausschaltete. Er musste auch bei Chase funktionieren, er musste! „Geh zu den Sicherheitsleuten zurück und ruf' einen Krankenwagen. Schnell."

„Ist das ... Robert?"

_Nein. Das ist er nicht. Kann es nicht sein. Aber ich bin Arzt, ich bin verpflichtet, zu helfen. _

Statt zu antworten, lief er zu ihm, wobei er den Stock zurückließ, indem er ihn seiner Mutter in die Hand drückte.

Entweder war er bewusstlos oder tot, denn er bewegte sich nicht, winselte nicht einmal. Mit wild aufschluchzender Atmung kniete House neben ihn, um den Puls zu fühlen. Es war nicht einfach, distanziert zu bleiben, wenn der Patient Robert Chase hieß.

Schwach, aber vernehmbar pochte die Halsschlagader an seine Fingerkuppen. Eine Kopfwunde blutete stark, das Bein natürlich auch (eine offene Fraktur – ihm wurde trotz aller mentalen Wappnung übel, aber wenigstens war der Bruch glatt), doch ansonsten wirkte er so friedlich, als würde er schlafen. Der wenig dramatische Anblick übte einen beruhigenden Effekt auf seine überreizten Nerven aus, während er routiniert Glieder und Knochen nach weiteren Verletzungen absuchte und dann mit seinem Hemd das Blut am Schädel stillte, aus dem er einen provisorischen Kompressionsverband faltete. Den Beinbruch musste er in Ruhe lassen, auch wenn ihm der Anblick wehtat. Helfen konnte hier nur eine Operation. Offenbar hatte Chase mit ein paar angeknacksten Rippen und der einfachen Fraktur noch Glück gehabt. Soweit er es ertastete, war der Schädelknochen nicht versehrt. Er musste beim Fallen einen sich lösenden Brocken abgefangen und im besten Fall eine Gehirnerschütterung erlitten haben.

Obwohl seine flüchtige, vorläufige Untersuchung relativ wenig Anlass zur Sorge gab, konnte er die Angst um seinen Liebhaber nicht unterdrücken. Wie schlimm der Absturz wirklich gewesen war und ob er Konsequenzen außer einem Gipsverband nach sich zog, konnte erst im Krankenhaus festgestellt werden. Bis dahin musste er sich in Geduld üben. Und die lag ihm nicht, wenn es um Chase' Wohlbefinden ging. Außerdem ahnte er, dass irgendetwas geschehen war, das sein Glück mit ihm trüben würde. Eine rationale Erklärung dafür hatte er nicht, doch es wäre nicht das erste Mal, das ihn seine Intuition auf die richtige Fährte brachte. Diesmal hoffte er, er irrte sich.

_Wenn irgendetwas passiert ... werden Sie trotzdem da sein? Oder Dinge regeln für mich?_

Als ob er es gewusst oder mit Vorsatz getan hatte. Letzteres ganz sicher nicht. Er würde ihm nicht absichtlich wehtun wollen. Außerdem – war er nicht glücklich bei ihm? Er hatte es ihm versichert, und er belog ihn nicht.

„Robert", flüsterte er und strich eindringlich durch das blonde Haar. Es fühlte sich noch genauso an wie heute Mittag, dicht, schwer, ein wenig glitschig, und er bekämpfte ein fassungsloses, ihn überwältigendes Röcheln in der Brust. „Komm. Komm zurück zu mir, hörst du?"

Er klang bettelnd, theatralisch und egoistisch obendrein und war angewidert von sich selbst. War er Mediziner oder eine Memme? Unter anderem beides. In erster Linie war er jedoch der Vertraute dieses jungen Mannes, der Einzige, der ihn kannte, der ihn liebte mit jeder Faser seines Körpers und seines Verstandes. Er durfte ihn sehen lassen, dass ihm dessen Elend nahe ging, obwohl er ahnte, ihn damit zu verstören.

Chase' Brustkorb war von Prellungen und Streifwunden übersät, das T-Shirt völlig zerrissen. Einen Sneaker hatte er verloren, der nackte Fuß des unverletzten Beines zuckte kurz. House schluckte, während er ihn begütigend hinauf zum Schienbein streichelte, wobei er den hellen Denim der Jeans aufrollte und vorsichtig löste. Überall entstellten blutende Wunden die weiche, gebräunte Haut, und er musste aufpassen, sie nicht mit den Fingern und der Handfläche zu verunreinigen. Chase begann zu keuchen.

Kam er zu sich, hatte er ihn gehört? Fast schien es so, denn nach aufreibend langer Zeit öffnete er die Augen. Sie richteten sich zum strahlend blauen Himmel, den Kopf wandte er nicht. Aber die Wirbelsäule war doch intakt, er hatte es vorhin überprüft. Kein Laut kam von seinen spröden Lippen, doch in seinen perplex aufgerissenen Augen las House die Qual, die er erduldete. Trotzdem konnte er nicht aus seiner Haut, schlüpfte in das Muster, das bei zu sich kommenden Schockpatienten Anwendung fand.

„Wissen Sie, wie Sie heißen? Sagen Sie mir Ihren Namen."

Nichts. Gar nichts. Nicht einmal etwas, das ihm sagte, dass er ein Freund war. Nur ein überraschtes Verzerren seiner Mimik, das Aufeinanderpressen der vollen Lippen und ein heftiges Heben der Brust. Er wollte nicht schreien, der Himmel wusste, warum. Obwohl es Erleichterung versprach.

„Tun Sie es", ermutigte er ihn, näher an ihn heranrückend, um ihn seiner Gegenwart zu versichern. „Sie dürfen schreien, wenn es Ihnen hilft. Ein Krankenwagen ist unterwegs. Sie sind nicht schwer verletzt, es wird bald besser. Halten Sie durch."

Himmel. Wenn er bloß wüsste, wie es wirklich um ihn stand. Ob er überhaupt begriff, was er ihm sagte, worum er ihn bat. Blicklos stierte er weiter vor sich hin. Endlich zuckte ein Hauch Leben in den blaugrünen Augen. Erkennen? Freude, ihn zu sehen? Sein Mund öffnete sich, und blutiger Speichel quoll unkontrolliert aus den Mundwinkeln, den er vorsichtig abwischte. Der schöne, charakteristische Mund, der perfekt auf seinen passte und den er jetzt gerne auf diese Art geschlossen hätte, um sie beide ein wenig von der Realität abzulenken.

Chase langte fahrig und herzzerreißend wimmernd an seine Schläfe. House fühlte sich, als legte sich eine Eisenzange um seine Kehle, die ihm die Luft abdrückte. Dennoch gewann die medizinische Neugier schließlich die Oberhand. Mit beiden Händen umfasste er Chase' Kopf, drehte sachte sein Gesicht zu sich her, nachdem er sich noch einmal vergewissert hatte, dass keine Wirbel beschädigt waren. Seine Beweglichkeit, fast ebenbürtig der eines Zirkusakrobaten, hatte ihm vermutlich das Leben gerettet, zusätzlich zum Wissen, dass er unter keinen Umständen auf dem Rücken aufschlagen durfte.

„Wo genau sitzt der Schmerz? Können Sie es mir sagen?"

Unter Mühen suchte er seinen Blick. In seinem flackerte Panik und etwas, das ihm eine Gänsehaut über die Arme trieb. Möglicherweise verstand er ihn nicht. Ihn zu fokussieren, schien ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

House konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen und nahm ihn in die Arme, wo er laut zu brüllen begann, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er es nicht allein aus physischem Schmerz tat. Ohnmächtig vor Wut auf sich selbst, ihn alleingelassen zu haben, streichelte und riss er abwechselnd am schweißfeuchten Haar.

Vielleicht hielt er ihn zu fest, aber er würde ihn nicht wieder loslassen aus Angst, die Lebendigkeit zu verlieren, die er heute Mittag noch berührt und genossen hatte.

„Scht ... sch scht ... ist okay. Es wird alles gut. Alles wird wieder gut."

Er hörte nicht auf. Als er das von Muskeln und Gewebe entblößte, weiß schimmernde Schienbein bemerkte, schrie er noch lauter und hätte wohl um sich geschlagen, wenn House ihn nicht umschlungen gehalten hätte.

„Nicht bewegen", sagte er heiser. „Ganz ruhig. Ich bin hier, Chase, es wird alles gut."

Es war zuviel für ihn; er hielt es nicht aus, ihn leiden und so verwirrt zu sehen. Mit bedachten Bewegungen, die ihm alles an Willenskraft abverlangten, angelte er nach dem Vicodin in seiner Hosentasche und steckte sie ihm fieberhaft in den speichelgetränkten, danach gierenden Mund. Er zerbiss sie wie wahnsinnig; Schweiß troff über sein Gesicht, und er blinzelte heftig und irritiert. Eingedenk der Tatsache, dass er ihm ohnehin wehtun musste durch den engen Körperkontakt, verzichtete House darauf, ihn zu schaukeln. Eventuell hätte es ihm Entspannung geschenkt, aber er war physisch verletzt, seelisch durcheinander und daher mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen.

Unzusammenhängende, nicht verständliche Laute, die House einen Schauer bis unter die Kopfhaut bescherten, stiegen grell und voller Angst aus seinem Rachen, und er fühlte sich hilflos wie nie zuvor in seinem Leben.

Die Rettungskräfte trafen ein, als das Morphinderivat allmählich zu wirken anfing. Chase fiel schwer gegen ihn, während House dem Notarzt gezwungen nüchtern den mutmaßlichen Unfall und die Verletzungen schilderte.

Für Chase wurde eine Trage gebracht, um die sich zwei Sanitäter zur Notversorgung scharrten und ihn dabei viel zu grob anfassten. Er sah so ausgeliefert, klein und verloren aus mit der Cervicalstütze um seinen Nacken und der Atemmaske, der Nadel der Infusion in seinem Handrücken, dass House sich in einer Geste der Verzweiflung mit der Hand über den Mund fuhr. Blythe, sonst die Ruhe selbst, lehnte an ihm und weinte leise vor sich hin. Er nahm es nur am Rande wahr, obwohl er sie intuitiv an seine Seite drückte, weil er jemanden benötigte, an dem er sich halten konnte. Ohne seine Mutter als Stütze wäre er umgefallen.

Während der Fahrt ins Scripps Mercy Hospital hielt er seine Hand und malte mit dem Daumen unbewusste Kreise hinein, als müsse er ein verängstigtes Kind beruhigen. Chase bekam nichts davon mit, was bei allem Unglück ein Segen war. Wahrscheinlich hätte ihn seine Mimosenhaftigkeit mehr in Aufregung versetzt als seine eigene Bredouille.

Dass er ihm eine kleine Melodie vorsummte, bemerkte er erst am etwas leidenden, nichtsdestoweniger überrascht anmutenden Lächeln seiner Mutter.

„Ist es meine Schuld?" fragte sie; er hörte die Verzweiflung heraus und wünschte auf einmal, er hätte Chase nie zu ihr geschickt. Mit Vorwürfen brauchten sie sich beide nicht niederknüppeln, aber er hätte Chase das erspart, was er jetzt vor sich sah, wenn er selbst mit ihm gesprochen hätte, ihm die wahnwitzige Idee ausgeredet, eine Mutter haben zu müssen. Das getrocknete Blut am Halsausschnitt des T-Shirts und das frische an seinem eigenen, um Chase' Kopf gebundenen Hemd, das grauenhaft demolierte Bein, die schwarzen Schatten unter den Augen. Und die Rettungskräfte, die viel zu roh an seiner zarten Gestalt fuhrwerkten. Er hätte ihnen gerne gesagt, dass sie ihn in Ruhe lassen sollten und er sich um alles kümmerte.

Wie in Trance schüttelte er den Kopf, den Blick nicht von dem wächsernen Gesicht lösend. „Niemand ist schuld. Es war ein verdammtes Erdbeben."

oOo

Der chirurgische Eingriff, bei dem ihm ein Marknagel eingesetzt wurde, dauerte lang. Viel zu lange nach seinem Dafürhalten. Da das Hospital kein Lehrkrankenhaus war wie das PPTH, war es ihm nicht einmal gestattet, über die Dozentengalerie dem Chefoperateur auf die Finger zu schauen.

Dr. Ramirez, ein selbstbewusster Mittfünfziger mit einem beinahe suspekt jovialen Lächeln unter dem dunkelhaarigen Schnauzer, hatte zwar einen zuverlässigen Eindruck gemacht, doch am meisten verließ er sich auf sich selbst, und am wenigsten auf fremde Kollegen, deren Ruf ihm unbekannt war.

Im Wartebereich vor dem OP-Saal durchlebte er die Hölle. Keine Sekunde hielt es ihn auf dem Sessel; ständig barg er seufzend das Gesicht in den Händen und zog es herab bis zum Kinn, als wäre er mit dieser Geste fähig, die Operation zu beschleunigen. Sein Bein quälte ihn. Die letzten Pillen hatte er Chase verpasst, dem sie narkotisiert ohnehin nichts mehr nützten, sondern eher ein Risiko in der Anästhesie bedeuteten. Wider besseres Wissen hatte er sie ihm verabreicht. Das kam davon, wenn man seinen Verstand nicht gebrauchte, sondern sich von Ängsten und Gefühlen leiten ließ.

Die Ärzte hatten versichert, auf das Medikament Rücksicht zu nehmen, doch er blieb skeptisch und wurde verrückt beim Gedanken, dass Chase' Herz den starken Beruhigungscocktail nicht verkraften könnte. Die unregelmäßige Herztätigkeit hatte ihm zu denken gegeben.

Seine Mutter tat ihm leid, mehr als er sich selbst, weil er sich gut in ihre Lage hineindenken konnte. Eine Tatsache, die ihn befremdete. An seinem Rockzipfel hängend, ging sie mit ihm auf und ab, unternahm mehrere Anläufe, mit ihm zu reden und ließ es dann doch bleiben.

Schließlich drehte er sich abrupt zu ihr um, als sie ihm unter Tränen einen Becher Kaffee anbot. Sie streckte erschrocken die freie Hand aus, um ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Er musste grotesk, vielleicht sogar bedrohlich wirken ohne Hemd in einer öffentlichen Institution, in der man höchstens als Patient das Recht hatte, die Hüllen fallen zu lassen. Keiner hatte ihm wenigstens einen Kittel angeboten. Den er abgelehnt hätte. Chase' Sachen hatte man ihm auf seinen Wunsch ausgehändigt anstelle sie in einen nummerierten Waschsack im Keller zu deponieren; sie lagen in einen Plastikbeutel gestopft neben der einsamen, orangefarbenen Retrositzgruppe, die ihn auf makabre Weise an seine erste eigene Wohnung gemahnte. Eigenartig, dass ihm das auffallen konnte in seiner Sorge um Chase.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Fang' nicht an, dir das einzureden."

„Ich weiß nicht, Greg." Sie schniefte und kramte in ihrer Handtasche nach einem Kleenex. „Ich fühle mich verantwortlich. Er ist fast ein zweiter Sohn geworden in den drei Wochen, die er hier ist. Dein kleiner Bruder ... ich wollte immer, dass du Geschwister hast, aber es hat nie geklappt."

Sie warf sich an ihn, und er umarmte sie. Seit Jahren hatte er sich nicht mehr dazu hinreißen lassen, und es kam ihm beinahe wehleidig vor. Aber es tat gut, schwach zu sein. Den Grund, weshalb er Einzelkind geblieben war, konnte er sich jetzt denken, aber er tröstete ihn nicht so, wie er erwartet hatte. Sie hatte keine weiteren Kinder mehr gewollt, weil die Erinnerung an die Umstände seiner Geburt sie erniedrigten, und der biedere John hatte sich an die Abmachung gehalten. Zumindest seine Mutter schien er aufrichtig geliebt zu haben. Schlagartig empfand er in der Tat so etwas wie widerwilligen Respekt vor ihm.

„Er ist mehr für dich, richtig? Mehr als Bruder oder Sohn... du bist verletzlich geworden durch ihn. Ich habe dich nicht oft so gesehen. Nicht einmal als Kind."

Er löste sich von ihr und nahm seinen friedlosen Gang wieder auf. Manchmal war sie ihm unheimlich.

Der Auftritt des Chefchirurgen persönlich machte der Peinlichkeit des familiären Schweigens ein Ende. Selbstgefällig ob seiner vollbrachten Leistung lockerte er den Mundschutz, ließ den Bändel lässig über dem Ohr hängen. Sein Kittel starrte vor Blut wie die Schürze eines Metzgers. Unvermittelt empfand House Ekel, der ihn würgte. Er hatte geglaubt, nur Foreman brächte so eine Sauerei fertig.

„Die Osteosynthese ist soweit gut verlaufen. Die Fraktur ist Gott sei Dank nicht kompliziert-…"

Über die technischen Details konnte er sich später informieren. Das Wichtigste war Chase. Das Verlangen, ihn zu sehen, sich davon zu überzeugen, dass sein glatter, gequetschter Brustkorb noch fleißig atmete, bestürmte ihn mit einer Macht, die ihn schier in die Knie zwang. Vor dem Kollegen riss er sich zusammen. Es kostete ihn eine gespielte Ruhe, über die er momentan in beklagenswert geringem Maß verfügte, aber den kopflosen Liebhaber behielt er besser für sich.

„Wie geht's ihm?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend."

Als Arzt ließ er sich mit vagen Standardauskünften nicht abspeisen. Meist umschiffte man mit der Pladitüde eine schwerwiegende Entdeckung oder einen Kunstfehler während der OP. Wenn sie ihm nur ein Haar gekrümmt hatten, würde keiner von ihnen eine ruhige Nacht mehr haben. Hinter ihm klammerte sich seine Mutter an seinen Arm.

„Das bedeutet ...?"

„Er ist noch nicht wach. Die Narkose wird länger andauern durch Ihre heldenmütige Erstversorgung."

Er spottete über ihn, doch das war jetzt nebensächlich. „Ich möchte ihn sehen", sagte er.

Aus den Augenwinkeln warf Dr. Ramirez einen besorgten Blick auf seine Mutter, bevor er ihn am Handgelenk ein Stück wegzog. Ein ziemlich gewagtes Manöver im Umgang mit einem Krüppel, und er hastete rasch hinterher, als Blythe glücklicherweise verstehend seinen Arm losließ. Plötzlich fühlte er sich entblößt und schutzlos, und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und er hätte sich Chase' schmutziges, zerfetztes T-Shirt übergestreift, nur um überhaupt etwas am Leib zu tragen. Aber vermutlich wäre er in Tränen ausgebrochen.

Während der ersten halben Stunde des Eingriffs hatte er es mit zunehmender Verzweiflung in den Händen geknetet und war dabei von einer Wehmut überspült worden, die ihm das Denken verwehrte. Doch in seinem Kopf hatte ohnehin kaum mehr etwas Platz außer der Erinnerung an heute Morgen. Sein süßer, geschmeidiger, überraschender, wollüstig auf ihn wartender Australier, gebadet in sinnlichen Wohlgeruch und jugendlichen Schweiß. Das tiefe, glückliche Lachen, das für ihn reserviert war, echote in seinem Hirn wie der Klöppel einer Glocke, und er musste an sich halten, nicht laut herauszuschreien und barg stattdessen tief einatmend das Gesicht in dem zerrissenen Kleidungsstück. Trotz der Blutflecke roch es immer noch erregend nach ihm. Wenn er doch die Uhr zurückdrehen könnte und ihn davon abhalten, auf diese waghalsige Klettertour zu gehen. Er konnte nicht einmal behaupten, nichts geahnt zu haben, wenngleich es nur eine vage Vermutung gewesen war, als er Chase zurückgelassen hatte.

„Hören Sie", murmelte der Kollege außer Hörweite, wobei er immer wieder gehetzt zu seiner Mutter schielte. Aus irgendeinem Grund ließ er nur vor ihm die Maske des selbstsicheren OP-Gottes fallen. Dass er ihr imponieren wollte, fand er beinahe lächerlich.

„Ich sollte das mit Verwandten besprechen, aber da Sie sagen, er habe hier keine, werde ich eine Ausnahme machen und es Ihnen mitteilen. Es gab Probleme während des Eingriffs. Sein Herz war sehr geschwächt; es kam zu einer idiopathischen ventrikulären Tachykardie. Ich denke, ich brauche Ihnen nicht zu erklären, was das heißt."

Die zu lebensbedrohlichem Kammerflimmern geführt hatte. Mehrere Minuten war Chase klinisch tot gewesen; eine Überreaktion auf das Vicodin in Kombination mit den Anästhetika. Auf Medikamente reagierte Chase allergisch. Er hätte daran denken sollen und verfluchte sich dafür, ihm seine Pillen aufgedrängt zu haben, weil er mit dessen Schmerz nicht umgehen konnte, der zudem nur vorübergehend gewesen war. Halb von dem Kollegen abgewandt, stützte er sich auf seinen Stock. Ramirez war zwar höflich genug, ihm seinen Lapsus nicht auf die Nase zu binden, aber noch nicht fertig mit dem Austeilen von Hiobsbotschaften.

„Wir sind nicht sicher, wie er es verarbeitet hat. Ich möchte Sie nur darauf hinweisen, dass Sie sich auf etwas vorbereiten sollten, das nicht im Sinn der Operation war."

„Ich will ihn sehen", wiederholte er.

„Es macht nicht viel Sinn ... Sie sollten gehen und sich ausruhen. Wir bleiben auf jeden Fall in Verbindung, Dr. House. Ich rufe an, sowie-…"

„Ich muss da sein, wenn er aufwacht."

Am Eingang des Aufwachraumes erbarmte sich die Dienst habende Schwester und überreichte ihm ein Klinikhemd. Das war besser als nichts, denn allmählich fror er, allerdings nicht vor Kälte. Aber es beruhigte ihn merkwürdig, etwas auf der Haut zu haben. Tapfer war seine Mutter neben ihm hergestolpert, nachdem er ihr mit monotoner Stimme Dr. Ramirez' Bericht weitergegeben hatte. Sie war völlig fertig, aber er hatte ihr gesagt, dass Tränen Chase aufregen würden, sobald er zu sich kam, und so hielt sie sich zurück. Wie betäubt ließ sie sich auf den Stuhl sinken, auf dem normalerweise der Anästhesist Wache hielt, bis der Patient aufwachte. Da House dessen Aufgabe übernahm, hatte er sich bereits davongeschlichen.

Vorsichtig hockte er sich auf das Bett, um Chase zu betrachten. Sämtliche oberflächliche Wunden waren fachgerecht verbunden, das Bein geschient und gerade. Die Vitalfunktion zeigte keine Auffälligkeiten: gewohnheitsmäßig fiel sein Blick zuerst auf den Monitor.

„Er sieht nicht schlimm aus", konstatierte seine Mutter aufatmend. „Gerade so, als würde er schlafen."

Er unterließ es, ihr zu sagen, dass er es wohl tat, wenn auch nicht mehr sehr tief. Sarkasmus schien ihm fehl am Platz. Wieder nahm er die kräftige Hand, strich sachte über die Handfläche und registrierte den Reflex der sich leicht krümmenden Finger um seinen Daumen, der ihn elektrisierte. Nur er konnte erkennen, dass er trotz der Postnarkose Schmerzen hatte. Hundert kleine Dinge sagten es ihm. Die Art, wie er atmete, das kaum sichtbare Runzeln der Brauen, der feine Zug um seine Lippen, der nie in Erscheinung trat, wenn er sich wohl fühlte, weil er noch nicht alt oder verbittert genug war, um Mimikfalten entwickelt zu haben. Die stärkere Ausprägung der sichelförmigen Narbe unter dem Auge.

Aber er würde nicht um eine höhere Morphindosis bitten, die er streng genommen sogar selbst injizieren könnte.

Er wollte ihn wach haben, bei Bewusstsein. So schnell wie möglich. Damit aus der Qual Gewissheit wurde. Würde er an Gott glauben, hätte er jetzt die Hände gefaltet oder, da er sie nicht frei hatte, ein Gebet gesprochen. Chase an seiner Stelle hätte es geholfen, und er hätte es ihm nicht übel genommen. Seine Sichtweise von einer höheren Macht hatte ihn im Lauf der Zeit Toleranz gelehrt. Solange er niemand damit schadete, war sie nicht schlechter als seine.

„Greg", wisperte sie; die Atmosphäre, die Apparate und der narkotisierte Junge schüchterten sie ein. Im Gegensatz zu ihm waren seiner Mutter Krankenhäuser fremd, eine sterile, künstliche Welt, die man mied, wenn man nicht auf stationäre medizinische Versorgung angewiesen war. Ihre Stimme bebte, als sie sich vorbeugte. „Ich kann ihn nehmen. Ich kümmere mich gern um ihn. Er wäre keine Last. Und er hat mir gesagt, dass er das für dich nicht sein möchte." Sie fröstelte hörbar und zog ihre Bluse enger um sich. „Als hätte er es irgendwie geahnt, oder?"

Ihr großzügiges Angebot resultierte aus Schuldgefühlen, die er viel eher sich selbst aufzubürden hatte.

„Ich weiß", entgegnete er ruhig, mit der freien Hand einzelne Strähnen des Surferhaars zurück über den Verband kämmend. Als er daran dachte, wie gern er es gehabt hatte, wenn er mit seinem Haar spielte, wurde ihm fast schlecht vor Wehmut. „Ich weiß, dass du es gern tätest, und ich weiß das zu schätzen. Warte erst ab. Vielleicht irrt sich der Kerl."

Warum nur sah er im Schlaf immer so aus, als würde er danach verlangen, in den Arm genommen zu werden? Oder wie ein vom Himmel gefallener Engel, der sich erst noch zurechtfinden musste in der schlechten Welt, in die man ihn geschickt hatte, um einem mürrischen Krüppel neuen Lebensmut einzuflößen? Und war seine Mission nun missglückt, berief ihn das Schicksal wieder ab, weil nun leider feststand, dass er – House – ein hoffnungsloser Fall war? Hatte der Engel versagt? Nicht nach menschlichem Ermessen, nicht für ihn.

Lass ihn hier, dachte er verzweifelt ins Leere. Ich will ihn nicht hergeben.

Was tat er nur? Er war nicht mehr zu retten, soviel war klar. Chase' Unglück machte ihn völlig verrückt.

_Es wäre deine Schuld. Deine Verantwortung. Du hast ihm das Zeug gegeben, das sein Herz überanstrengt und ihn um ein Haar getötet hat. Was bist du nur für ein Arzt? Wer nennt dich Genie, einen nüchternen Spezialisten? Nur Stümper und Speichellecker. Hinter der Fassade des brillanten Diagnostikers bist du unsicher und elendig verwundbar, wenn es um Gefühle geht. Gefühle für deinen Assistenzarzt, der dank dir seinen Beruf womöglich nicht mehr ausüben kann und noch Glück hat, wenn es dabei bleibt. Und du kannst ihm nicht helfen._

Bedächtig modellierte er das markante, vertraute Profil nach, verweilte etwas zu lange auf den verkrusteten Lippen, die seit über einem Jahr so anschmiegsam und bereitwillig mit seinen verschmolzen waren. Er hätte ihn blind erkannt. Keinen Menschen hatte er physisch so genau studiert wie Chase, dem es gefallen hatte, sich erforschen zu lassen, ihm Einblicke in seinen wunderbaren Körper und den unergründlichen, wachen Geist zu gewähren. Dem es gefiel, verbesserte er sich rasch. Es war nicht vorbei. Ärzte konnten sich täuschen. Er seine Eingebung jedoch selten, und die deckte sich unseligerweise mit der pessimistischen Vermutung des Kollegen.

Abstruse Erleichterung durchwogte ihn, als er feststellte, dass die Physiognomie noch dasselbe war wie am Mittag, ein bisschen verwegener mit den Schnittwunden im Gesicht und über dem sonnenverbrannten Nasenrücken, die jedoch ohne Narben zu hinterlassen heilen würden. Er wusste nicht, ob das eine wirkliche Beschwichtigung sein konnte, doch für ihn war sie es in gewisser Weise. Wenigstens etwas, das sich nicht änderte.

Sein Kopf war zwar bandagiert, doch das war hauptsächlich wegen der Kopfwunde geschehen. Kurz vor der Osteosynthese hatte man eine CT durchgeführt und keine Anomalie gefunden. Später würde er sich die Aufnahme zeigen lassen und auf eine weitere bestehen, doch vorerst hatte er keinen Nerv dazu. Es blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als Dr. Ramirez zu vertrauen, auch wenn es ihn in den Fingern juckte, Chase selbst zu behandeln, wozu er sich nicht in der Lage sah und bezweifelte, dass er es je wäre.

Mittag. Es war ihm unmöglich, das zu vergessen. Gedanklich floh er ständig in das Kabuff des Lagerraums. Die Luft dort war erfüllt von Chase, seiner einzigartigen Hingabe und seinem Lachen und wonnevollem Stöhnen. Seine sportlichen und doch so verführerisch gerundeten Muskeln unter seinen Händen konnte er noch fühlen, der angespannte Po, der reizende helle, fast unsichtbare Flaum darauf und die überdurchschnittlich empfindsame Haut an seiner. Das Paradies, das sie verlassen hatten. In seinen Gedanken war er immer noch da, eng umschlungen von seinem goldigen, übermütig kindlichen und doch so erwachsenen Liebhaber. Kaum zu glauben, dass der Junge im Bett vor ihm derselbe war.

„Ich nehme es mit", versprach er dem Schlafenden. „Für uns beide. Alles, was schön war mit uns, bleibt bei mir. Wie in deiner Schatzkiste. Dann verlieren wir es nicht."

„Ist er wach? Oder führst du Selbstgespräche?"

Zusammenfahrend wandte er sich um. Blythe war an das Bett herangetreten und lugte über seine Schulter.

„Geh' nach Hause", sagte er müde und merkte, dass seine Stimme ebenfalls zitterte. „Vielleicht (ganz sicher) wäre es ihm nicht recht, dass du ihn so siehst. Es kann spät werden. Dr. Ramirez sagt, der Anästhesist hat es ein bisschen zu gut gemeint mit ihm."

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein ..."

„Ich rufe dich an, wenn sich etwas Neues ergibt."

Mit dem ihm abgerungenen Versprechen, sie sofort zu benachrichtigen, wenn Chase bei sich war, ließ sie sich erweichen.


	5. Chapter 5

Abwechselnd wachte er auf der Kante des Bettes und dem Stuhl, wobei er Chase keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ und dabei jede Bewegung, jedes leise Seufzen analysierte. Bald würde er aufwachen. Es war dumm, doch er fürchtete sich davor. Herumzusitzen und angstvoll zu warten, lag ihm nicht. Als eine Schwester hereinkam, um ihn zu fragen, ob sie ihm etwas bringen könnte, fielen ihm Chase' Worte ein, die er zuletzt an ihn gerichtet hatte.

„Bringen Sie mir ein Stück Torte."

Eventuell würde er sich daran erinnern. Daran, dass er ihn gebeten hatte, ihm eines aufzuheben. Außerdem stellte er die Plastiktüte mit seinen Sachen griffbereit vor sich hin. Es gab noch Hoffnung. Noch war nichts entschieden. Chase besaß einen starken Willen, er hatte es ihm oft bewiesen, nicht nur auf beruflicher Ebene. Infolgedessen hatte er Dinge überlebt, an denen andere gescheitert wären oder sogar waren. Nicht nur darin waren sie sich ähnlich.

Chase wachte nicht auf, aber es war kein erholsamer Schlaf, der ihn gefangen hielt. Die gefrorene Sahne auf der Blaubeertorte zerfiel zu Matsch auf dem Teller.

„Wollen Sie nichts essen?" erkundigte sich die Schwester besorgt, die nach zwei Stunden wieder hereinsah. „Frisch war sie ohnehin nicht mehr, aber jetzt ist sie bestimmt ungenießbar. Ich bringe Ihnen ein anderes Stück, in Ordnung?"

Er intervenierte nicht. Den Stock hatte er an das Fußende des Bettes platziert, so dass er Chase sofort ins Auge springen würde. Doch je länger er schlief, desto mehr sank seine Zuversicht in Bezug auf seine Tricks. Nach wie vor hielt er seine Hand; es war das Einzige, das ihn daran hinderte, zu flüchten. Mitunter kontrollierte er das Analgetikum, erhöhte es um einige Milligramm, wenn er an verschiedenen Anzeichen wahrzunehmen glaubte, dass er zu sich kam. Doch er döste immer wieder weg. Letztmöglich würde er in ein Koma fallen.

Der Einfall war so schrecklich, dass er den Handballen in die Augenhöhle bohrte. Wie viele Tassen Kaffee er mittlerweile intus hatte, entzog sich seiner Kenntnis, aber für einen Katheter hätte er den geliehenen Kittel eingetauscht.

Als er sich nach langem Ringen endlich entschloss, zu gehen und bei seiner Mutter auf den Anruf der Klinik zu warten, verstärkte sich der Griff um seine Finger. Paralysiert, den Blick auf Chase' flatternde, bläulich schimmernde Lider gerichtet, ließ er sich in atemloser Erwartung wieder auf der Bettkante nieder.

Ganz allmählich und behutsam betasteten Chase' Finger seine, fuhren ihre Konturen nach, als müsste er sie ohne visuelle Reize erfassen, da er die Augen hinter flatternden Lidern noch geschlossen hielt. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, sie zu öffnen.

Die Geste, sein Suchen, erregte ihn und ließ sein Nervensystem vibrieren, doch er hielt die Hand still und wartete.

Kurz davor, die Schwester in den Aufwachraum zu pfeifen, überlegte er es sich anders und hob die an den Knöcheln verbundenen Finger an seinen Mund. Innerlich zerriss es ihn fast vor Spannung. Aber er musste mit ihm allein sein, sich ohne Personal von Chase' mentaler Verfassung überzeugen. Am liebsten hätte er jetzt tatsächlich gebetet, obwohl er wusste, dass es ihn nicht beruhigen oder gar helfen würde. Das Gefühl, das ihn vereinnahmte, glich dem, das er empfunden hatte, als sich der Arterienverschluss im Oberschenkel angekündigt hatte. Vor Schmerz hatte er nur noch sterben wollen.

„Chase", flüsterte er rauh. „Ich bin es. House."

Ein leises, hilfloses Blubbern antwortete ihm. Zwischen den Lippen bildete sich eine Speichelblase und zerplatzte. Rasch und ein wenig unbeholfen angelte er ein Kleenex aus der bereitstehenden Schachtel und wischte ihm den Speichel vom Kinn, das zu zittern anfing. Er grunzte, ehe er das Gesicht verzog. Unverzüglich und fast mechanisch erhöhte House die Morphindosis, wobei er sich nicht einmal umwandte. Hinterher ärgerte er sich über seine Impulsivität.

„Es ist alles gut. Sie haben es überstanden. Der Schmerz geht vorbei. In ein paar Tagen können wir nach Hause."

Wieder drückte er zuckend wie unter einer Neuronenentladung seine Hand. House spürte ein unsicheres Lächeln in seine Mundwinkel kriechen, während er den Druck erwiderte.

„Chase. Sie sind da, oder?" _Bitte sag Ja. Mach die Augen auf und sieh mich an. Sag mir, dass du weißt, wer ich bin._

Sein erschütternd seelenloser, apathischer Blick traf ihn trotz Dr. Ramirez' Prognose unerwartet. In diesem Moment wurde ihm alles genommen, woran er sich geklammert hatte in der Zeit des belastenden Wartens. Das war nicht Moms Sonnenschein, nicht sein süßer Australier, der ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue herausforderte mit seinen phantasievollen und sprühenden Ideen und herrlichen Launen.

Sein Herz raste, und er glaubte, keine Kraft mehr zu haben für das, was er sehen musste. Mit einem gewaltigen, kaum zu ertragenden Sog hatte man sie ihm aus den Adern gesaugt. Trotzdem fasste er nach dem Stock, um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Oder auf das Stück Torte auf dem Beistelltisch. _Ich habe Ihnen ein Stück aufgehoben._

Chase folgte ihm nicht, starrte weiter ins Nichts. Genauso gut hätte er die Augen geschlossen halten können. Er reagierte nicht. Auf gar nichts.

So schnell gab er dennoch nicht auf. Die Tasche vom Stuhl zerrend, holte er Chase' T-Shirt heraus und drückte es ihm in die Hand, besser gesagt, er versuchte es. Hartnäckig starrte Chase an ihm vorbei, zeigte nicht den Funken Interesse an dem Kleidungsstück, das er getragen hatte. Allein seine Hand hielt seine fest umschlossen, als wäre sie das einzige, das ihm nach dem Sturz in die Katatonie geblieben war. Der Muskeltonus war verspannt wie unter körperlicher Anstrengung, und er durfte ihn nicht einmal berühren, indem er ihn durch eine Massage gelockert hätte. Die großflächig verbundenen Wunden vereitelten die Ausführung seines hehren Gedankens. Unter normalen Umständen hätte nicht nur Chase sie genossen.

„Sie hatten einen Unfall. Es gab ein Erdbeben, und Sie sind beim Klettern verunglückt. Jetzt ist alles gut. Sie sind in einer Klinik, aber nicht für lange. Ich nehme Sie wieder mit nach Princeton. New Jersey. Wir wohnen dort zusammen."

Sein Blick blieb ausdruckslos, stumpf und leer. Als habe man sein Augenlicht mitsamt der Seele geraubt.

Er rutschte hinter ihn, um den Arm um ihn zu legen und bedacht wie ein Baby zu wiegen. Speichel benetzte die stoppelige Haut seiner Kehle und rann über seine sich unter mühsamen Atemzügen hebende Brust, als Chase ächzend den Kopf wandte.

Als die Schwester herein kam, erhob er sich etwas verlegen. Worte waren überflüssig. Sie musterte ihn aus tieftraurigen Augen, als wüsste sie Bescheid, und er verließ schleunigst das Zimmer.

oOo

Unzählige Tests und Untersuchungen des Gehirns folgten, darunter mehrmalig ein EEG und ein EKG, welche keine befriedigenden Ergebnisse brachten. Wenngleich House sich wie ein Verräter vorkam, mied er das Hospital in den nächsten Tagen, was seine Mutter verblüffte, die Chase täglich besuchte, um ihm frisches Obst und einen Blumenstrauß aus dem Garten zu bringen. Dinge, über die er sich angeblich freute, auch wenn er es nicht zeigen konnte wie gewohnt. Er fragte sich, wie sich das ausdrückte, war jedoch zu bang, nachzubohren. Bei ihm selbst hatte Chase absolut keine Gefühlsregung gezeigt bis auf den Sabber auf seiner Haut und dem Klinikhemd.

Von einer Besserung berichtete sie nie, dazu war sie zu sehr Realistin. Soweit es ihr möglich war als medizinischem Laien, hielt sie ihn auf dem Laufenden. Das Neuste, was sie nach ein paar Tests zu erzählen wusste, schmetterte ihn nieder, doch er war dankbar für ihre Ehrlichkeit. Bis auf eine cerebrale Bewegungsstörung fanden die behandelnden Ärzte nichts, sie standen vor einem Rätsel (ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma und Sauerstoffmangel, urteilte er verächtlich ob dieser banalen Diagnose), womit es sein Fall sein könnte. Doch er brachte weder die Energie noch den Mut auf, ihn anzugehen. Es fiel ihm schwer, zu realisieren, dass Chase physisch zwar anwesend war, sich sein Geist jedoch in einen Winkel seines ohnehin komplizierten Selbst zurückgezogen hatte, zu dem ihm der Weg nach einer unsagbar vertrauten Zeit wieder einmal versperrt blieb.

Wilson hatte angerufen und sich gewundert, wo sie blieben. Nachdem er ihn in groben Zügen von dem verhängnisvollen Unfall unterrichtet hatte, hatte er auflegen müssen, weil seine Stimme brach.

In der nächsten Zeit meldete er sich nicht mehr, und auch die Klinik rief nicht mehr an. Über Wilson ernannte er Foreman zu seinem Stellvertreter, bis er Gewissheit hatte, was mit Chase geschehen würde, wofür sein langjähriger Freund vollstes Verständnis gehabt hatte.

„Lass dir und ihm Zeit. Und sieh' nicht gleich alles so schwarz. Das bist nicht du. Es wäre doch möglich, dass er sich erholt."

Taktvoller, idealistischer Wilson. In Zukunft musste er seine Beziehung zu ihm erneuern, ihr wieder den nötigen Biss und Schwung geben. Er hatte ihn vernachlässigt wegen Chase. Und hätte es liebend gern wieder getan.

„Du solltest ihn sehen, anstatt dich zu vergraben und mit Vorwürfen zu überschütten", riet seine Mutter ihm nicht zum ersten Mal während seiner deprimierenden Stunden auf der Veranda, auf der er eine Zigarette nach der nächsten rauchte, eine Flasche Whisky neben sich. Den ganzen Tag saß er dort, trank unmäßig und brütete dumpf vor sich hin. Irgendwie hoffte er, demnächst an Dehydrierung oder Unterernährung einzugehen. Seit dem Unfall hatte er nichts mehr gegessen, er hatte einfach keinen Appetit.

Manchmal, nach drei oder vier Gläsern, saß Chase gesund und munter neben ihm auf der Schaukel und lächelte ihn an, sachte über den zitternden Oberschenkel streichend.

_Hören Sie auf, bitte. Ich will nicht, dass Sie wieder damit anfangen. _

_Ich muss, Robbie. Du bist nicht mehr bei mir. Diesmal kommst du nicht wieder. Ich habe keinen Grund, aufzuhören. Der beste, den ich hatte, um dem Alkohol abzuschwören und die Pillen zu reduzieren, warst du._

_Sie machen mich traurig._

Aber er wusste, dass er nicht hier sein konnte, denn der Schmerz wühlte danach nur tiefer im Gewebe; ein sicheres Zeichen für die beginnende Entgiftung. Seine Mutter unterbrach seine trübsinnigen Gedanken. „Gerade jetzt braucht er dich."

„Das ist er nicht mehr", sagte er düster und stellte die Karaffe mit Wasser und dem Glas auf den kleinen Beistelltisch, das seine Mutter ihm aufgedrängt hatte. Dann beugte er sich vor und vergrub die Hände im Haar. „Es ist nicht mehr Robert."

„Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast ihn kein einziges Mal mehr gesehen, seit er bei Bewusstsein ist. Ein Besuch von dir könnte Erinnerungen wecken, die ihr beide teilt. Natürlich musst du Geduld haben, aber das dürfte doch-…"

Zornig drückte er die Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus und massierte dann seine Nasenwurzel, um sich abzureagieren. Die Schmerzen im Bein hatten sich verschlimmert, aber er hatte keine Pillen mehr oder einen Arzt bei der Hand, der sie ihm verschrieb. Und keinen Chase, der Magie in seinen Händen hatte. Seine Argumentation war die eines verletzten, trotzigen Kindes

„Ich will ihn nicht sehen. Ich kann nicht. Ich erkenne ihn nicht mehr wieder. Was bedeutet schon Bewusstsein, wenn du nicht mehr denken kannst und dir ein Pfleger Mund und Hintern abwischt? Da wäre mir ein Koma willkommener. Gib ihn in ein Heim in Palm Springs. Kalifornien gefällt ihm, und du kannst ihm jedes Wochenende einen frischen Strauß Rosen und Mangos vorbei bringen und ihm bei seiner Freude zusehen. Ich habe ein Rückflugticket gebucht. Übermorgen bist du mich los."

Entsetzt rückte sie ab von ihm und fixierte ihn, als wachse ihm ein Horn aus der Stirn.

„Weißt du, an wen du mich erinnerst? An jemanden, der dir wichtig war, bis _er_ aufgetaucht ist. Du bist so herzlos und egoistisch wie Stacy. Wie genau deine Beziehung zu ihm aussieht, weiß ich nicht, und ich will es nicht in allen Einzelheiten wissen, aber der Junge braucht dich. Gerade wenn es ihm schlecht geht, und weil er nie jemanden hatte, dem er wichtig genug war. Ist er es auch nicht für dich? Du badest in Whisky und Selbstmitleid und vergisst dabei, dass du jemandem etwas bedeutest. Jemandem, der deine Stärke und deine Unterstützung braucht, so wie du Stacy damals gebraucht hättest. Du bist ein Feigling, Greg, mehr noch als sie. Sie hat es zumindest versucht, und ist an deinem Stursinn gescheitert. Ich bin empört, dass ich so etwas wie dich großgezogen habe."

oOo

Er ging hin. Mit einem schlechten Gewissen, einem Eisklumpen im Bauch und rasend pochendem Schmerz im Bein, den er verdiente, weil es stimmte, was seine Mutter gesagt hatte. Er durfte sich vor der Verantwortung nicht drücken.

Nach fast einer Woche Intensivstation belegte Chase ein normales Krankenzimmer auf der Neurologie, wo er seitdem ständige und sinnlose Tests über sich ergehen lassen musste und die er nicht hätte mit ansehen mögen. Manche waren nicht besonders angenehm, einige sogar schmerzhaft.

Als House eintrat und leise die Tür zuschob, störte er eine Schwester, die dabei war, Chase Vitaminsaft aus einem Becher mit einem Strohhalm einzuflößen. Immerhin hatte man ihm noch keine Magensonde gelegt. Feindselig blitzte sie ihn an, ihre Begrüßung klang unangemessen schnippisch. Sein Ruf hatte bereits Wellen geschlagen, wenn er auch nicht sicher war, auf welche Art.

„Sie sind Dr. House, richtig? Schön, dass Sie vorbeikommen. Wir dachten alle schon, Sie seien ein Phantom."

„Lassen Sie uns allein", knurrte er.

Vor sich hinbrummelnd tat sie ihm den Gefallen. Chase' Charme büßte selbst in geistiger Retardierung nichts von seiner Wirkung ein. Wenn er seinen klangvollen Aussie-Akzent hätte ertönen lassen, wäre vermutlich die komplette weibliche Belegschaft von der Putzfrau bis zur Oberärztin auf die Knie gesunken.

Verändert hatte sich desillusionierend wenig bis gar nichts; Chase verharrte in derselben Lethargie wie an dem Tag, als er ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte. Doch das abrupt einsetzende Ziehen in seiner Brust verdeutlichte ihm, wie sehr er ihn vermisst hatte und dass sein physischer Reiz ihn immer noch betörte. Gegen seinen Willen malte er sich plötzlich aus, wie es sein wäre, ihn körperlich zu lieben ohne seinen Verstand, ohne die Barriere des Denkens. Ob er sich ihm nichtsdestoweniger geben, etwas empfinden könnte, ihn allein durch sein Äußeres zu Höchstleistungen anspornte? Gott, er schämte sich, dass er jetzt daran dachte wie ein Lustgreis.

Er duftete nach Baumwolle und frisch gemähtem Gras, und er konnte nicht anders, als ihn kurz an sich zu drücken, wobei Chase ein verängstigtes Geräusch an seinem Hemd dämpfte, das die resolute und hellhörige Schwester noch einmal mit tadelnd gerunzelten Brauen auf den Plan rief.

Erstaunt, eine Regung herauszuhören, lockerte House seinen Griff. Dass es ausgerechnet Angst war, bestürzte ihn. Hatte er tatsächlich alles vergessen, ihre gemeinsame Zeit, das gegenseitige Vertrauen und vor allem seine Person – seinen Namen, seine Freundschaft, die er ihm auf eine Art erwies wie keinem Mann vor oder nach ihm?

Für einen Therapieplan war es zu früh, die Diagnose noch zu allgemein und nebulös. Doch hin und wieder zuckte er auf eine Weise zusammen, die ihn annehmen ließ, er habe Schmerzen durch das unwillkürliche Anspannen und Lockerlassen des Muskeltonus, dem die Sensomotorik nur noch halbwegs gehorchte.

Es würde schlimmer werden, von Tag zu Tag würde er sich mehr verlieren. Daran zu denken, tat weh, und er konzentrierte sich auf das, was war und nicht auf das, was sein würde. Mittlerweile hatte man den Kopfverband durch ein weniger dramatisch anmutendes Pflaster ersetzt, über das sein Haar fiel, dunkel jetzt von Schweiß und Talg. Und dennoch war es immer noch das schönste und seidigste, das je durch seine Finger geglitten war. Die Augen hielt er geschlossen, sein Atem kam stoßweise. Doch, er konnte Gefühle ausdrücken. Fast so wie vorher. Subtiler noch, aber er würde lernen. Es war eine neue Herausforderung.

Tief einatmend schloss House ebenfalls die Augen. Eigenartigerweise half es ihm, Chase näher zu sein.

„Keine Angst", murmelte er und fasste blind nach seiner Hand, die sofort verkrampfte. „Ich lasse Sie nicht allein. Man kann Ihnen hier nicht helfen. Wir gehen heim, und ich sorge für Sie, bis es Ihnen besser geht. Bis Sie wieder völlig gesund sind. Das wird ein harter Weg, aber ich weiß, dass Sie ihn gehen können mit mir (er versprach zuviel, aber wen kümmerte es? Chase verstand ohnehin kein Wort). Ist das okay oder möchten Sie lieber hier bleiben? Sie wären nicht alleine, meine Mutter würde sich um Sie kümmern. Sie macht es wirklich gern, Sie wären keine Last für sie. Ich oder Mom? Sagen Sie es mir. Irgendwie."

Er schnaufte, verspannte unnatürlich die Armmuskulatur und mühte sich, zu artikulieren statt zu blinzeln, was ihm genügt hätte. Es amüsierte ihn fast, den alten Chase in dieser Anstrengung wieder zu erkennen. Seinen Streber. Aber er brachte kein Wort über die Lippen.

Langsam strich House die Armmuskeln aus, die sich schließlich entkrampften und beschwichtigte den Jüngeren mit nonverbalen Lauten. Die Tatsache, dass er einen Versuch unternahm, mit ihm zu kommunizieren, wertete er euphorisch als kleinen Fortschritt. Vielleicht hatte er ihn doch verstanden, und selbst wenn nicht, so nahm er ihn wenigstens wahr und zeigte ihm gegenüber eine Reaktion, wenn auch keine schmeichelhafte. Die kurzen Krampfanfälle aktivierten sich bei Körperkontakt, aber er ließ ihn nicht los, obwohl er ihn damit quälte.

„Ich nehme Sie auch ohne Ihre Einwilligung. Ich möchte Sie bei mir haben, gleich wie Sie entscheiden. Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist. Es war mein Fehler. Sie haben nichts falsch gemacht."

oOo

Um Blythes warmherzige Selbstverständlichkeit im Umgang mit dem von jetzt auf nachher veränderten Jungen beneidete er sie. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass Chase flüchtig die Mundwinkel nach oben bog, als er sie wieder sah und sie sich ohne Berührungsängste vor den Rollstuhl hockte.

„Willkommen daheim, Robert", begrüßte sie ihn und streichelte mit dem Handrücken seine Wange. Er sollte ihn bei ihr lassen. Sie hätte eine Aufgabe und würde nicht drei Stück Zucker in den Kaffee mehr für seinen Vater einrühren oder sich sonst eine Sentimentalität erlauben, die mit dem Verstorbenen zu tun hatte.

Überdies fühlte er sich seiner neuen Funktion nicht gewachsen. Ja, er spielte nicht zum ersten Mal Krankenpfleger für ihn, doch mit einem zurückgebliebenen, stummen Chase war er nie konfrontiert worden. Er war ihm so fremd wie seine Patienten, sogar fremder mit diesem sonderbar weggetretenen Verhalten. Einfach gar nichts schimmerte durch, an dem er ihn wenigstens andeutungsweise erkannt hätte, sah man vom Offensichtlichen, seiner Erscheinung, einmal ab.

„Ich habe Muffins gebacken", erklärte Blythe fröhlich und übernahm kurzerhand den Rollstuhl, um ihn über den Pfad des Vorgartens zur Haustür zu fahren, wobei sie House wie Luft behandelte. „Mit Blaubeeren. Die isst du doch so gern."

Essen und Trinken gestalteten sich zu einer Tortur; allein das Zuschauen kam einer Folter gleich. Nicht weil es zweifellos unappetitlich war, sondern weil er sich bereits dabei quälte, Grundbedürfnisse zu stillen. Der Schluckreflex war gestört, die Muskeln bewegten sich unkoordiniert und ließen ihn mehrmals würgen oder den ganzen Speisebrei wieder ausspeien. Schockiert beobachtete er ihn. Eher hätte Chase die Nahrungsaufnahme verweigert als sich eine solche primitive Blöße zu geben. Korrektheit ging ihm über alles, und er hatte erst bei ihm gelernt, ein wenig ungezwungener zu sein, sich gehen zu lassen.

Seine Mutter legte eine Engelsgeduld an den Tag, löffelte ihm das Gebäck Stück für Stück ein und beseitigte die feuchten Krümel an seiner Unterlippe, indem sie sie ihm unter läppischen Lobeshymnen in den Mund schob, wie man einen Säugling füttert. Er konnte gar nicht hinsehen, aber ihre Babysprache regte ihn auf.

„Er ist keine drei Monate alt."

„Vielleicht ist es ganz gut, dass ihr noch einen Tag hier seid und du dich auf einen anderen Robert einstellen kannst. So wie ich dich kenne, würdest du ihn ohne böse Absicht verhungern lassen. Siehst du nicht, dass es ihm schwer fällt? – Noch einen Bissen, Robert?" Zaghaft und fast mechanisch öffnete er den Mund, den schönen, weichen, den er so gut kannte. Unter einer erneuten Schmerzwelle krallte House die Finger in den Oberschenkel und verbiss sich ein Stöhnen.

Lächelnd schob sie den Löffel hinein. „So ist's recht. Das ist mein braver Junge."

Es hätte nicht viel gefehlt, und er hätte vor Wut angefangen zu schreien.

Nach dem Kaffee ließ sie ein Bad ein, um ihm die Kunst ihres mütterlichen Könnens zu demonstrieren in der Hoffnung, er sei klug genug, sich davon eine Scheibe abzuschneiden. Wenn sie wüsste, wie oft er ihn bereits gewaschen hatte während der Rekonvaleszenz der überstandenen Tollwut. Das gehörte zu den leichteren Übungen, er brauchte nicht dabei sein, um sich belehren zu lassen. Höchstens, um Mom davon abzuhalten, Chase aus Versehen zu ertränken, und das würde nicht passieren. Er machte es sich im Wohnzimmer bequem und blätterte in einem Frauenmagazin, als sie ihn zu sich bat.

„Hilf mir, ihn aus dem Stuhl zu heben. Zu zweit geht es leichter. Und du solltest zusehen für die Zukunft. Ich werde nämlich nicht in dein verregnetes New Jersey reisen."

Warum eigentlich nicht? Es wäre ganz nett, sie in der Wohnung zu haben, während er tagsüber in der Klinik war. Sie könnte auch dort auf Chase aufpassen, einkaufen und putzen, er hätte nichts dagegen.

Chase konnte es ja nun nicht mehr tun. So wie er nie mehr am Herd stehen würde und sich an ihn drängte, wenn er hinter ihn trat, sich leicht vornüberbeugend an ihn presste und über die Formbarkeit seines in der Bewegung mitgehenden Körpers staunte und Hunger verspürte, sobald er dieses dunkle, mysteriöse Lachen oder ein abwehrendes Schnauben ausstieß. Je nachdem, was wichtiger war, House oder die Zubereitung eines tadellosen Gerichts. Meist hatte er die Gratwanderung gemeistert, und House war in den Genuss von beidem gekommen.

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Nein, Greg, ich komme nicht mit. Dieses Schmuddelwetter an der Ostküste ist Gift für meine Arthritis. Falls du nicht mit ihm zurechtkommst, kannst du mich immer noch anrufen."

Wider Willen belustigt baute er sich am Türrahmen auf und verschränkte die Arme. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel; er war erstaunt, dazu noch fähig zu sein. „Willst du ihn in seinen Klamotten baden?"

Sie drehte sich um und schnaubte ungehalten. „Deswegen habe ich dich unter anderem kommen lassen. Ich bin eine schwache, alte Frau, und du hoffentlich ein starker Mann."

Wenn sie wüsste, worum sie ihn bat, mit welch schmerzlichen Erinnerungen dieser Wunsch behaftet war. Chase ausziehen. Den wundervollen, schlanken Körper entblättern. In der Vergangenheit hatte er es so oft getan, dass er die Knöpfe und Verschlüsse im Schlaf finden würde. Es war eine Offenbarung, jedes Mal, und es würde auch jetzt wieder eine sein.

Sein Geist mochte weit fort sein, sein Körper war es nicht.

Langsam, um das Bein nicht überzustrapazieren, kniete er sich vor den Rollstuhl, aus dem der Junge ihm starr entgegen blickte. Das lange, strähnige Haar mit beiden Händen aus dem immer noch so bezaubernden Gesicht streichend bemühte er sich, den glasigen Augen standzuhalten.

„Wir werden Sie waschen. Ich muss Sie ausziehen. Ihre Sachen entfernen, Hemd und Hose. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Sein Kopf baumelte ein wenig hin und her, ehe er gegen die Lehne sank und einen gutturalen Laut von sich gab, den House als Zustimmung deutete. Vor Erschöpfung schlossen sich erneut seine matt dunklen Lider, und es war besser so. Er fühlte sich, als spähe er direkt in einen Abgrund, wenn er Kontakt zu diesen seelenlosen Augen aufnahm, der nicht belohnt wurde, weil es ohnehin schwer fiel, seinem Blick zu begegnen.

Als er Anstalten machte, den Saum des T-Shirts hoch zu rollen, geschah etwas Eigenartiges, so Seltsames, dass er unwillkürlich aufschrie vor Schreck, doch er fasste sich schnell wieder. Abrupt und sicher, in einer einzigen Bewegung, umschloss Chase sein Handgelenk und seufzte halb beunruhigt und halb verlangend auf.

Hellhörig darauf wartend, was er als Nächstes tun würde, verharrte House, während seine Mutter wie vom Donner gerührt im Hintergrund lauerte.

_Komm her zu mir. Du bist da, ich weiß es. Wir spielen schon lange kein Verstecken mehr._

In den grünlichen Augen flackerte es, und er schien zu überlegen; nach und nach kroch ein wenig Leben in ihn, was spannend zu beobachten war. Dann hob er die andere, stark zuckende Hand, die krabbelnd Halt am Ausschnitt von House' T-Shirts suchte und dort herum fingerte, den Stoff unbeholfen und doch so unterschwellig erotisch über zwei Finger drehte, wie nur Chase es gekonnt und gedurft hatte. Er legte seine eigenen um dessen Faust, die an seinem Brustbein liegen blieb und in ihrem derzeitigen Tremor leicht dagegen schlug.

Beinahe kamen ihm die Tränen. Es war Chase' Geste; seine Unart, mit der er sich selbst über House' ungebügelte Oberbekleidung mokiert hatte, obwohl er genau gewusst hatte, dass es sein Werk war, wenn er morgens mit knittrigem Kragen im Hospital antanzte.

„Sie erinnern sich", murmelte er. Enthusiastisch wandte er sich an Blythe. „Er erinnert sich an mein Hemd!"

Die Hände vor den Mund gedrückt, nickte sie freudestrahlend. „Das ist gut. Ich wusste, dass du ihn viel eher hättest sehen sollen."

Chase ächzte, bevor er ihn wieder losließ und sein T-Shirt ohne Vorsatz währenddessen ein wenig ausleierte: die Krämpfe waren stärker geworden. Vermutlich ahnte er nicht, wen er vor sich hatte, aber ein vages Andenken an ihn war zweifellos zurückgekehrt, hatte den Platz in sein geschädigtes Gehirn gefunden.

House befreite sich komplett, indem er die verhakten Finger einen nach dem anderen ohne Hast löste und ihm dann die Oberbekleidung über den Kopf zog. Darin war er Routinier, keiner außer Chase allein entkleidete ihn eleganter. Nicht einmal die Zuckungen irritierten ihn, zumindest nicht so sehr wie sein Grunzen, das er zukünftig in den verschiedensten Facetten von ärgerlich über behaglich oder furchtsam äußerte.

Gerade jetzt klang es wenig zuversichtlich, aber er fuhr dennoch fort, ihn auszuziehen. Er hatte ihn gewarnt, mehr konnte er nicht tun. Die Wärme der Vene zwischen den Schlüsselbeinen klopfte an seinen Fingerspitzen, und er hätte am liebsten die Zunge in die Vertiefung der Drosselgrube gesenkt, ihm den Schweiß aufgeleckt und seine Erregung gemäßigt oder gesteigert. Was seine eigene anging, Letzteres.

Im Krankenhaus hatte man Chase aufgrund des genagelten Beines lediglich zwei- oder dreimal gewaschen, und House war dankbar für die Sparsamkeit, als er in den umwerfend urwüchsigen, herben Duft der immer noch gelenkigen Glieder und des glatten Körpers eintauchte, der frei war von klinischen . Nur ein erregender, unverblümt scharfer Geruch umwehte ihn, so wie in den Momenten, die ihnen ganz allein gehörten.

Wenn seine Mutter nicht argwöhnisch über alles mit Argusaugen gewacht hätte, hätte er ihn von Kopf bis Fuß aufessen wollen, zwischen den goldenen, festen Schenkeln untergehen und anschließend im Himmel in schwerem, wonnevollem Rauschzustand zu sich kommen mögen.

Eine schwache Sekunde lang gestattete er sich, die Nasenflügel zu blähen, nachdem er Chase' Hüften angehoben hatte in der Absicht, ihm die Shorts hinunterzustreifen; sein Gesicht befand sich gefährlich nahe an Chase' Bauchnabel. Oh, er roch gut. So gut, dass es an Pflichtvergessenheit grenzte, ihn nicht anzubeißen, nicht in ihm zu versinken. Vielleicht würde er es nie wieder tun. Im schlimmsten Fall – der eingetroffen war – musste er früher oder später zu seiner alten Gewohnheit zurückkehren und die Nutten kommen und einen vor sich hin sabbernden Chase dabei zuschauen lassen. Der Gedanke schmerzte und war gleichermaßen lächerlich.

Doch ohne Aufsicht konnte Chase nicht mehr sein. Genauso wenig wie er auf seine Bedürfnisse verzichten wollte, die ohne den jungen Australier nicht mehr den Zauber versprühten, wie er ihn erlebt hatte.


	6. Chapter 6

Willenlos ließ sich Chase vollständig von ihm entkleiden. Er zeigte keine Scheu dabei, was House einigermaßen überraschte. Doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es als gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen werten sollte.

Länger als notwendig betrachtete er die braungebrannte, beweglichen Zehen hinauf über den Spann des linken Fußes. Er wusste, wie er sich anfühlte, und dass Chase erschreckend kitzlig war. Beim bloßen Androhen hatte er lachend und ausgelassen schreiend zugleich nach ihm getreten und ihm keine Chance gelassen, die Drohung zu verwirklichen.

„Greg", mahnte seine Mutter nachsichtig von der Tür her. „Das Badewasser wird kalt."

Schließlich saß er vor ihm wie die Natur oder Gott ihn geschaffen hatte; strahlend, blühend, eine einzige Versuchung, seine fleischgewordene Phantasie in all ihrer Frische und Straffheit. Er musste aufpassen, dass es bei der Versuchung blieb und er sich nicht vergaß, nicht nur aufgrund der Anwesenheit seiner Mutter.

Geistig war Chase nicht da; er hatte keinerlei Erinnerung daran, dass die Stunden, in denen er sich mit House in den Laken gewälzt hatte, zu den glücklichsten in dessen Leben gehörten und vielleicht auch zu seinen (er wünschte es wenigstens). Es wäre unethisch, schlimmer sogar. Er würde sie beide entehren und in Chase etwas aufreißen, das House unter Mühen gekittet hatte.

Automatisch kontrollierte er die Wundheilung, die phänomenal war. Narben würden wahrscheinlich nicht zurückbleiben. Er wusste nicht, was ihm lieber gewesen wäre – ein körperlich genesender Chase, wie er ihn jetzt hatte, oder ein Chase mit physischen Gebrechen wie er, dafür geistig gesund. Aber sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, war reine Zeitverschwendung. Er hatte ihn debil wieder, Punktum. Damit musste er fertig werden so gut es ging. Hauptsache, er hatte ihn. Summa summarum war das eigentlich das Wichtigste. Mit seinem Tod hätte er nicht umgehen können. Und ihn einem Sanatorium zu überantworten, wäre feige und barbarisch.

Blythe trat näher, um ihm zu helfen, ihn aus dem Rollstuhl zu stemmen, doch er schaffte es allein, hatte es immer geschafft, trotz seiner Einschränkung. In keinerlei Hinsicht stellte Chase eine Bürde dar, nicht einmal eine physische.

Ein paar unbeholfene Schritte lang schmiegte sich sein nackter Körper aufreizend eng an seinen, obwohl er schlaff und teilweise zuckend in seinen Armen hing, bis er ihn vorsichtig und wieder sicher in die Wanne niedergesetzt hatte. Kurz, aber heftig erschauderte er, als er Chase' gebrochenes Bein sachte auf den Wannenrand positionierte, um es nicht dem Wasser auszusetzen, wobei er sich wehmütig zurückrief, wie es sich auf seiner Schulter anfühlte; seine eigene Begeisterung, wenn es sich nach wenigen Minuten voller Aufruhr mit gespannten, bebenden Muskeln seitwärts streckte oder ekstatisch gegen ihn drosch, seine Nieren oder den Rücken, ehe es ihn fest umschlang.

Auf dem Gesicht seiner Mutter konnte er lesen, was sie dachte.

_Du bist erstaunlich versiert im Umgang mit ihm. Ich hoffe, das hat nur medizinische Ursachen?_

„Nicht zu heiß?" erkundigte er sich. Chase antwortete nicht verbal, aber als er zu ihm aufsah, meinte er, Dankbarkeit in den Augen auszumachen.

Ich mag es, sagte er. Es ist genau richtig. Ich mag alles, was du tust mit mir.

Lieber Himmel! Jetzt legte er Chase auch noch Worte in den Mund. Trotzdem schien er zumindest das zu empfinden, was House in seine kaum veränderte Mimik interpretierte. Wasser tat ihm gut, hatte es immer getan, körperlich sowie psychisch.

Von Kindesbeinen an war es sein Element, er brauchte es annährend so sehr wie die Luft zum Atmen. Vertraut, ein Freund, den er trotz der massiven Schädigung des Gehirns erkannte, barg das Wasser keinen Schrecken in der neuen, Angst einflößenden Welt, in die man ihn jählings gestoßen hatte.

Er hockte sich an den Rand, wobei er erstaunt konstatierte, dass sein Bein ihn trotz der kruden Biegung des Gelenks nicht mehr peinigte.

Den linken Arm stützend um Chase legend, griff er nach dem Schwamm auf der Seifenablage, um ihn im Wasser aufzusaugen. Behutsam drückte er ihn über der ihm zugewandten Schulter aus, rieb Chase mit dem Schaum ein und beruhigte ihn unbewusst mit leisem Zischen. Was eigentlich nicht nötig war. Die schmerzend verspannten Muskeln entkrampften sich augenblicklich in der wohltuenden Wärme. Kein Zucken war mehr feststellbar, und er atmete erleichtert auf, schloss vertrauend darauf, dass House ihn nicht fahren ließ, die Augen.

Die Finger der rechten Hand legten sich um den Rand, nachdem sie an House' Arm abgerutscht waren und nicht mehr den Versuch unternahmen, ihn festzuhalten. Eine Kontraktion konnte er nicht erkennen; im Wasser war Chase vollkommen entspannt, fast heiter.

Diffus erst und dann klarer bildete sich ein Gedanke in House. Komplizierte Therapien wären eine unnötige Qual, wenn er sich Dinge zu Verbündeten machte, die Chase – dem früheren Chase – ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht gezaubert hatten.

So wie es schien, gab es ohnehin nicht mehr viel Hoffnung. Die behandelnden Ärzte hatten ihn nicht geschont mit ihrer Diagnose einer kognitiven Behinderung infolge eines Schädel-Hirn-Traumas. Ebenso simpel wie niederschmetternd.

Dass die Medikation maßgeblich für den Defekt sein könnte, stand nicht in der Akte. Dr. Ramirez hatte darauf verzichtet, weil er von House' Renommee gehört hatte. Das war edel, aber nicht hilfreich. Ohne Lizenz hätte er sich ausschließlich Chase widmen können. Er wollte es probieren und sein Gedächtnis mit etwas reizen, an dem er Spaß gehabt hatte. Keine Klinik, keine Experimente.

Er nahm sich Zeit und schenkte sie Chase, dem sprachlosen und doch irgendwie dankbaren Kind in dem jugendlichen Körper. Es war wundervoll und ein ungeheuer sinnliches Erlebnis, ihn oder gemeinsam mit ihm zu baden, immer noch und immer wieder, und er merkte, dass er es vermisst hatte, allein des optischen Reizes wegen, der dem taktilen in nichts nachstand.

Auf der dunklen, sich unter seinem tiefen Schnaufen leicht bewegenden Kehle perlte das Wasser ab wie funkelnde Diamanten; der verteilte Schaum auf seinem Oberkörper schillerte in zarten Regenbogenfarben, und er wusch ihn mit einer meditativen Freude, die viel tiefer ging als bloßer Genuss, von seinen Schultern.

Zum ersten Mal seit dem Unfall empfand Chase augenscheinlich etwas wie Wohlbehagen oder Glück. Zufrieden seufzend lieferte er sich ihm aus, dem Mann, mit dem er mehr als Freundschaft teilte, an die er sich nicht mehr entsann. Die Vorstellung erstickte ihn, doch er wusch ihn weiter, systematisch vom Gesicht über die von seidigen Härchen bedeckten, kräftigen Arme hinunter über die Brust und den Bauch, so glatt und flach wie der eines Athleten und doch nicht störend muskelbetont. Richtig und perfekt für ihn. Er würde immer schön sein, innen und außen. An seinem Speichel hatte er sich während ihrer Zärtlichkeiten nie gestört, ebenso wenig wie an anderen Körperflüssigkeiten oder Dingen, an die er sich als Mediziner gewöhnt hatte.

Weiter, sagte er sich, während sein Kiefermuskel mahlte und ihm auf einmal Schweiß über die Schläfen lief. Und stark bleiben. Nichts berühren, was seinen Unmut erweckt hätte, ganz zu schweigen von dem seiner Mutter.

„Soll ich weitermachen?" Sie fühlte sich überflüssig. Oder traute ihm nicht genug Fingerspitzengefühl zu, wenn es um empfindsamere Körperregionen ging. Dass sie inzwischen zur Gedankenleserin aufgestiegen war, glaubte er nicht.

„Nicht nötig", erwiderte er und griff nach dem Shampoo. „Ich mache es nicht zum ersten Mal."

„Das sehe ich", kommentierte sie trocken.

Auf einen ähnlichen Effekt wie auf den seines T-Shirts hoffte House vergebens, während er die Kopfhaut mit Rücksicht auf die Naht und das Haar ausgiebig bearbeitete, das nach der Dusche glatt und glänzend Chase' Halsseiten einrahmte. Sein Gesicht blieb leer.

oOo

Später gingen sie spazieren. Den feminin fruchtigen Duft des Haarwaschmittels von Chase' frisch gewaschenem Schopf in der Nase schob er den Rollstuhl; seine Mutter hatte sich den Gehstock über die Schulter gehängt, nachdem Chase ihn nicht hatte haben wollen. Irgendetwas daran schien ihm Angst einzujagen.

Seitdem hatte er durch nichts mehr erkennen lassen, dass er irgendetwas hörte oder sah. House hätte es gerne gewusst.

Ein geistesgestörter Zustand war unvorstellbar für ihn und erregte daher naturgemäß seine Neugier. Wahrscheinlich würde das Rätsel nie gelöst werden, nicht einmal in hundert Jahren, wenn die Forschung ein Mittel gegen Krebs und Alzheimer entdeckt hätte.

Das Zwitschern der Vögel, das Rauschen der Blätter im Wind und die Leute, von denen manche übertrieben freundlich grüßten, und andere den Kopf wiederum pikiert zur anderen Seite wandten, schien er nicht wahrzunehmen. Erbittert fragte er sich zum wiederholten Mal, weshalb er nicht an seiner Stelle war. In ein paar Jahren wäre er ohnehin auf einen Rollstuhl angewiesen. Was dann? Was würde aus Chase werden? Körperlich wäre er nicht mehr in der Lage, für ihn zu sorgen. Die Aussicht, im Zimmer eines Pflegeheims in Palm Springs mit ihm seinen Lebensabend zu verbringen, erhielt auf einmal eine einladende Komponente.

„Glaubst du, du kommst mit ihm zurecht? Sicher könntest du jemanden vom Sozialamt anstellen, während du in der Klinik bist. Du kannst nicht rund um die Uhr auf ihn aufpassen. Oder versuchst du eine Behandlung auf eigene Faust? Interessant wäre das doch, oder? Vielleicht haben die Ärzte hier etwas übersehen, das du wieder ins Lot bringst."

Ihr Ton verriet, wie stolz sie darauf wäre. Aber er hatte ihn zu oft gerettet, seine Glückssträhne war erschöpft. Und vielleicht hatten die Götter ihn bestraft statt Chase, weil er sich erdreistet hatte, es mit ihnen aufzunehmen.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte er und hob im Gehen die Achseln, um seine Machtlosigkeit zu unterstreichen. „Ich weiß gar nichts. Die Diagnose lässt nicht viel Raum für eine Behandlung. Aber ich werde ihn nicht wegschicken." Auch das hatten andere zu oft getan. „Ich kann mich um ihn kümmern. Es wird ihm nichts fehlen, mach' dir keine Sorgen."

„Aber du bist ganz allein."

Allein wäre er wieder ohne ihn. Er nagte auf seiner Unterlippe und wischte Chase instinktiv mit dem Ärmel über das Kinn, bevor er ihm etwas derb durchs Haar zauste. Rötlichblond leuchtete es in der untergehenden Sonne, die ausgeblichenen Strähnen am Oberkopf flatterten um seinen Handrücken, und er ließ die Hand eine Weile liegen. Chase war nicht beunruhigt, was ihn mit demselben Stolz erfüllte wie vorhin das Erkennen eines Teils ihres Spiels.

„Mein Angebot, uns zu begleiten, steht noch."

Im Park verkaufte ein Imbisshändler rosa Zuckerwatte wie sie sie an ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Tag, kurz nach Daddys Tod, im Zoo gegessen hatten. In der Hoffnung, Chase eine Erinnerung abzuringen, kaufte er zwei Stäbe und hielt ihm einen davon hin.

Zögernd erhaschte er die Zuckerwatte, starrte sie an und zerpflückte schließlich ratlos die klebrige Masse. Das überraschte ihn. Solange er ihn kannte, war Chase oralfixiert; selbst ohne Gedächtnis hätte seine erste Reaktion darin bestanden, sie mit dem Mund zu testen. Stattdessen klebte sie nun überall an seinen Händen, und er stieß einen erbosten und irgendwie erschrockenen Laut aus, während er zu zittern anfing.

Spaziergänger blieben stehen, Kinder deuteten amüsiert mit dem Finger auf ihn, und House sehnte sich nach einem weiteren Erdbeben, das die unwissenden Spötter in einer Bodenspalte verschlungen hätte.

„Oh Liebling!" Sofort befeuchtete seine Mutter ein Taschentuch mit Spucke, um sich als Retter in der Not zu betätigen und Chase' Tumult zu mildern, der versuchte, das pappige Zeug abzuschütteln. Seine überzogene Mimik offenbarte Ekel. „Es ist nichts passiert. Alles in Ordnung. Du kannst das essen, verstehst du? Aber wenn du nicht magst, werfen wir es fort."

Schweigend schlenderten sie weiter. Er überlegte, wie er es ihr schonend beibrachte, dass es vielleicht doch vernünftiger wäre, Chase hier zu lassen.

Nach und nach würde er sich an sein altes Leben wieder gewöhnen. Und wenn nicht, konnte er ihn holen oder ihn besuchen kommen. Sie beschwerte sich ohnehin, dass sie ihren Sohn so selten sah.

„Auch wenn er abgenommen hat, musst du ihn nicht stopfen", nahm sie den Faden nach einer Weile wieder auf. „Er hat Schwierigkeiten bei der Nahrungsaufnahme, das hast du doch gesehen. Manchmal sollte man nicht denken, dass du Arzt bist."

„Ruf mich an, um mich zu erinnern, dass ich ihm eine Magensonde lege, sobald wir zuhause angekommen sind."

oOo

Abends tat sich ein neues Problem auf. Chase weigerte sich, sich hinzulegen. Entweder lag es am Gästezimmer mit den vielen Bildern und Fotos an den Wänden oder dem ungewohnt häuslichen Umfeld. Bisher war er im Krankenbett unter starken Betäubungsmitteln mehr oder weniger vor sich hinvegetiert. Schlaftabletten gab es nicht in Blythes vorbildlichem Haushalt.

Schwitzend versuchte ihn seine Mutter mit Schlafliedern und Gemurmel zu bändigen, doch er schrie wie am Spieß. Das als letzte Maßnahme gereichte Bier troff vollständig über seine zitternden Lippen auf das Bettzeug. Nichts zeigte Erfolg, nicht einmal die Tatsache, dass sie alle Rahmen verkehrt herum hängte, damit die fremden Leute ihn nicht begafften oder über ihn lachten wie heute im Park. Wie gut er ihn verstehen konnte.

Entkräftet und völlig am Ende mit ihrem Latein wandte sie sich House zu.

„Du kennst ihn doch. Was hat er? Wovor hat er Angst? Ich habe noch nicht einmal das Licht ausgemacht."

„Leg dich schlafen", sagte er. „Ich gehe noch ein bisschen raus mit ihm."

Den Rollstuhl ließ er stehen. Die Strecke, die ihm vorschwebte, konnten sie gemeinsam bewältigen, zumal er die nicht grundlose Vermutung hegte, dass Chase das Hilfsmittel nicht besonders mochte, und wer könnte es ihm verdenken? Als er ihn hochnahm, wurde er unverzüglich ein wenig ruhiger, zerknüllte jedoch nervös sein Hemd.

Während House ihn leise wiegte und sinnlose Worte in sein Ohr flüsterte, wischte Blythe sich mit dem Unterarm über die Stirn und beherzigte seinen Befehl, indem sie den Flur hinunter ins Schlafzimmer entschwand.

Die Schaukel draußen auf der Veranda würde ihn vielleicht an Melbourne erinnern. Als er wegen des Jetlags nachts so unruhig gewesen war, hatten sie sich häufig dort hingesetzt und dem Rauschen des nahen Meeres gelauscht. Die Küstennähe hätte sich als Bonus entpuppt, aber bestenfalls genügten die Schaukel und ein Glas Wein. Nachdem er ihn auf der Bank niedergelassen hatte, füllte er ein einziges für sie beide und saß lange in nachdenkliches Schweigen versunken mit ihm da, ergötzte sich an seinem unschuldigen, apathischen Anblick.

Irgendwie kam er ihm noch hübscher und makelloser vor, wie er entrückt in anderen Sphären weilte und die Finger im Schoß verknotete. Seine Aufmerksamkeit, so sie denn vorhanden war, war nach innen gerichtet wie die von Märtyrern oder Ikonen auf barocken Gemälden. House schien es, als horche er auf etwas, das er selbst nicht bemerkte.

Vielleicht stammte er doch nicht von dieser Welt und hörte die Kollegen in Engelszungen reden. Vielleicht riefen sie ihn zurück. Ein jäher Stich, der ihn aufkeuchen ließ, fuhr durch seine Brust und das kranke Bein, als er nahe daran war zu glauben, es könne so sein.

Auf einmal fühlte er sich schrecklich befangen, plump und fehl am Platz. Schneller als beabsichtigt trank er den viel zu süffigen Wein alleine, obwohl er ihn mit Chase hatte halbieren wollen, um ihn schläfrig zu machen.

Rheinwein. Ein Killer. Sein Vater hatte ihn getrunken wie Wasser.

Die Sitzfläche knarrte unter seinem Gewicht, als er näher rückte, um das ausdruckslose Gesicht zu berühren, die Nasenwurzel, das schmalere, keck sich unmerklich biegende Nasenbein. Ruckartig wandte er sich ihm seitwärts zu, beide Beine erstaunlich anmutig (fast wie früher) auf die Schaukel eng an seinen Leib ziehend. Seine Pupillen weiteten sich, und er gab einen halb fragenden, halb erwartungsvollen Laut von sich. Er sah ihn. Die Erkenntnis wühlte ihn auf.

Seine Fingerspitzen erkundeten den vertrauten, feinen Teint, und im ersten Impuls wollte er aufspringen, als der Junge schüchtern den Mund öffnete, um seinen Daumen einzulassen, der leicht fordernd über die üppige Samtigkeit der Lippen gefahren war, ohne eine Reaktion zu erhoffen. Irrationale Bestürzung stieg in ihm hoch, doch der Schauer, der ihn erfasste, rührte nicht ausschließlich daher. Eine Verführung hatte er nicht forciert, ganz gewiss nicht. Doch er brauchte ihn jetzt. Musste ihm versichern, dass er hier war und ihn nie verlassen würde. Weil es ihnen beiden helfen würde, Barrieren zu überwinden. Zumindest versuchen wollte er es. Der Zeitpunkt konnte günstiger nicht sein. Andererseits war er immer günstig mit Chase.

„Robert", flüsterte er ehrfürchtig. „Erkennen Sie mich? Wissen Sie, wer ich bin?"

Ich weiß nicht, erwiderte er beschämt und senkte die Lider. Ich bin so weit weg. Ich will gerne da sein. Sprich weiter. Vielleicht bin ich dann sicher und finde dich.

„Wir sind Freunde." Seine Stimme klang tiefer und ruhiger als sonst, als spräche er zu einem eingeschüchterten Kind. „Sehr gute Freunde. Mehr als das. Ich kenne Sie, und Sie kennen mich. Wir teilen viel. Dinge, die wir beide nicht für möglich gehalten hätten, ehe wir uns besser kennen gelernt haben. Wir haben eine Beziehung. Wie-" es hörte sich idiotisch und jämmerlich an, aber er sagte es dennoch, „ – Mann und Frau. Eine schöne außerdem, in der wir beide nichts bereut haben. Ich glaube, das ist selten. Deshalb wäre es schön, wenn Sie – wenn wir beide – nicht alles aufgeben müssten, was Spaß gemacht hat."

Chase grapschte nach seinem T-Shirt wie wenige Stunden zuvor im Badezimmer, diesmal jedoch auf eine Art, hinter der House eine Absicht vermutete. Als ob er die letzte Bemerkung entschlüsselt hätte. Vorsichtig umfasste er seine Finger. Der Jüngere bohrte den Kopf an seine Schulter und seufzte verzweifelt auf ob der sonderbaren Schwerfälligkeit seiner Gliedmaßen.

_Ich kann nicht. Ich möchte so gern. Hilf mir._

„Wollen Sie, dass ich es ausziehe?" fragte er atemlos, kaum dass er Worte fand, bevor ihm eine bessere Idee kam. „Ziehen Sie mich aus. Ich helfe Ihnen."

Ungewöhnlich grob und kühn ging er mit seiner Unterstützung zum Angriff über, als könne er es nicht erwarten, sich an seiner schweißfeuchten Haut zu verbrennen. Was für ein herrliches Gefühl, ihn so hemmungslos zu sehen. Eine kühle Brise strich über seinen entblößten Oberkörper, doch sie reichte nicht aus, um sich Chase' Hitze zu entziehen, was er im Übrigen nicht vorhatte.

Staunend, als sei ihm House' oder überhaupt irgendjemandes Körper fremd, strich er über die Schultern und den Bizeps, krallte die Finger hinein und verzog den Mund unter jähen Kontraktionen. Die Krämpfe beeinträchtigten ihr Zusammensein, schlugen sich psychosomatisch auf House nieder, aber er hob Chase' Kinn an und schnappte sanft und spielerisch nach seiner Oberlippe. Am leichtesten war er aus sich heraus gegangen, wenn ihre Intimität anfangs von Spaß statt Heißblütigkeit gekennzeichnet gewesen war, in die ihre Balgerei binnen kurzem mündete.

Er musste ihn ablenken von den Schmerzen, auch von den nicht von ihm verursachten. In Letzterem hatte er es zu einer Fertigkeit entwickelt, die Chase ihm normalerweise mit einem Ungestüm dankte, auf den er nun zu verzichten hatte.

„Es ist gut", murmelte er in den halbgeöffneten Mund, aus dem seine Lippen mit abruptem Speichelfluss getränkt wurden. Er begann, ihn bedingungslos zu lieben, den neuen, ungeschliffenen, primitiven Chase. Soviel anders war er nicht. Geheimnisvoller, aber nicht weniger mutig oder begehrenswert. Eventuell sogar überraschender. „Sie sind großartig."

Erzwungen langsam, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken, beugte er Chase' Bein über die Rückenfläche der Schaukel, ohne den Kontakt zu ihm abreißen zu lassen. Auf seine Aktion hin entfuhr ihm ein Winseln, doch sorgsam gehalten von House glitt er von der Vertikalen in die Horizontale und blieb brav und passiv liegen, als House sich wieder aufrichtete und ihn abschätzend musterte. Nur sein sich im Wechsel hebender und senkender Brustkorb verriet die Aufregung, in die er ihn versetzte.

Er musste verflixt aufpassen, ihn nicht zu überrumpeln. Auf der sicheren Seite wäre er, wenn er ihn betrunken gemacht und ihn anschließend ins Bett verfrachtet hätte, wogegen sich alles in ihm sträubte, wenn er ihn nur vor sich sah, das matte Leuchten seiner Haut, das seine Hormone zum Entflammen brachte und ihn gleichermaßen verwirrte, ganz egal, wie oft er ihn schon gehabt oder nackt gesehen hatte.

Fasziniert und genießerisch ließ er die Finger über die Innenseite des glitzernden Oberschenkels wandern, jeden Quadratzentimeter anerkennend streichelnd, als müsse er ihn sich für immer einpräg;n. Das weiche und trotzdem feste Fleisch und der Flaum, der sich bei seiner Berührung aufstellte, katapultierten ihn auf die Stufe zur ersten Wolke seines Paradieses. Aufstöhnend und taumelnd vor Glück, dass es ihm erlaubt wurde, ihn anzufassen, wagte er sich höher.

Unter einer lüsternen Konvulsion zuckte das Bein, als er den _Musculus gracilis_ erreicht hatte, in dem der Schenkel zum Becken überging, der durch die Streckung bogenförmig gedehnt war und an Chase einen ganz besonderen Reiz ausübte. Er kannte ihn, auf beiden Seiten hatte er ihm bereits seine Aufwartung gemacht, aber jetzt begrüßte ihn der bewegliche, dünne Muskel wie einen alten Bekannten. Was zu Chase' wunderbarem Körper gehörte, war noch wie früher, und er weinte beinahe vor Erleichterung darüber. Wie im Traum neigte er sich vor, küsste die schwül duftende Stelle, wofür er unter den Baumwollstoff kroch, biss sanft hinein und schmeckte den aparten Schweiß seiner Erregbarkeit.

Sonderbarerweise hielt Chase still, soweit es ihm mit dem unkontrollierten Tonus möglich war. Einzig ein beglücktes Wimmern stieg aus seinem Mund, während das über die Schaukel herabhängende Bein unbeherrscht ausschlug.

Ermutigt von seiner offenbaren Befriedigung ging er weiter nach oben zur Leiste und entledigte ihn beiläufig der verrutschten Hosen. Er lachte ein wenig geschmeichelt und trunken, nicht nur vom Wein, als Chase die Lage änderte, indem er die Beine zaudernd und doch begierig weiter spreizte. Angst hatte er keine, wohl aber ein bisschen Bedenken darüber, was der Fremde, der House jetzt für ihn war, mit ihm veranstaltete. Scham war ein tief verankertes Gefühl in Chase. Das am stärksten ausgeprägte gleich nach der Furcht vor persönlichen Verlusten.

„Es gefällt Ihnen, hm?"

Er sagte nichts, doch er hatte auch nicht damit gerechnet, eine Antwort zu bekommen. Stattdessen starrte er an den Baldachin der Schaukel, die House in Bewegung hielt, doch sein Blick wurde trüb und glasig im Bestreben, weiter in sich hineinzuhören, die Sinnesflut auf sich wirken zu lassen, die der Ältere in ihm auslöste. Ob sie ganz neu für ihn war oder eine dunkle Erinnerung herauf beschwor, würde House nicht erfahren.

Zärtlich erregte er ihn mit den Händen und der Zunge, wobei er im Lauf der Zeit von der Leidenschaft heimgesucht wurde, die er im Beisein seiner Mutter hatte zügeln müssen.

_Wie machst du es? Ich will es nicht. Du bringst mich dazu, aber das soll keine Entschuldigung sein. Bitte verzeih mir._

Ungeniert, hemmungslos in seiner unbändigen Sehnsucht nach Chase, der weder Anstalten machte, ihn zu erkennen noch wegzustoßen, bedachte er die salzige, im Beckenbereich blasse und so zarte Haut mit Küssen und behutsamen Bissen, quetschte und saugte an den in seinem Mund wundervoll nachgebenden Muskeln, die sich schließlich verräterisch wohlig verkrampften und wieder entspannten.

House zog sich höher, um sich an ihm zu reiben, den Unterleib an Chase'. Im Takt der Schaukel schwang er dem Himmel entgegen, den Jüngeren fest umklammernd, seinen Duft einatmend, der in Verbindung mit seiner Körperlichkeit die Sinne intensiver reizte als jedes Damenparfüm es vermocht hätte. Himmel, er machte ihn wahnsinnig, obwohl er nicht einmal in ihm war und es auch nicht vorhatte. Was sich zwischen ihnen abspielte, genügte, um ihn unglaublich scharf zu machen.

Unwillkürlich aufstöhnend näherte er sich dem unausweichlichen Höhepunkt, den er gerne länger herausgezögert oder noch lieber unterbunden hätte. Es musste nicht hier sein, um elf Uhr abends auf der Veranda seiner Mutter, aber er konnte nicht zurück. Glücklicherweise hatte sie die Rosenhecken dicht genug um den Zaum herum gepflanzt, um Voyeure abzuschrecken. Sie wäre das Gespräch der Straße, wenn herauskäme, dass ihr erwachsener Sohn es vor ihrer Haustür mit einem jungen Mann trieb.

Gedankenfetzen wirbelten durch seine unter Strom stehenden Hirnwindungen. Skrupel pochten ganz leise an eine Hintertür, die er rabiat schloss und sich jetzt dem feurigen Aufruhr seiner Lenden hingab.

Drückender Moschus vereinigte sich mit dem süßlichen Duft der immer noch blühenden Rosen, überlagerte ihn und bootete ihn schließlich völlig aus. Nur noch Chase und er. Nur noch-...

Er konnte nicht mehr, wurde nach den unzähligen sanften Wellen von einem kräftigen Brecher überspült, der ihm metaphorisch den Boden unter den Füßen wegriss. Seine Schenkel erzitterten unter einer impulsiven Anspannung, die sich bis über seine Schultern zum Nacken zog. Stürmisch packte er das blonde Haar, drückte Chase' Kopf zurück auf das Polster und erstickte ein Stöhnen an seiner Augenhöhle, in die er seine Zunge stieß und dann über seine Stirn zum Haaransatz fuhr.

Am ganzen Körper pulsierend ließ Chase ihn gewähren; die Arme und das gesunde Bein um ihn geschlungen, ging er in den energischen Vorwärtsbewegungen mit; außer der hastigen Atmung und dem klopfenden Herzschlag, den House an seinem spürte, blieb er erstaunlich oder enttäuschend gelassen. Kein lustvolles Ächzen, keine Rückwirkung, die meist aus House' Initiative resultierte und mit der er ihm versicherte, dass es gut war.

Er kam mit einem mühsam verhaltenen Stöhnen zwischen seinen Schenkeln, die Chase intuitiv zusammenpresste.

Als House erschöpft in sein Gesicht spähte, las er nichts darin, aber er hielt die Augen geschlossen und wölbte die Brauen. Obwohl er es mit Abstrichen sichtlich genossen hatte, bedauerte es House auf einmal, ihn quasi benutzt zu haben.

Er hatte sich völlig vergessen. Und dennoch war es beinahe so schön gewesen wie immer und war es noch. Ein wenig zu heftig, zu schnell, zu einseitig… aber schön und erlösend. Dennoch würde er sich in Zukunft besser im Griff haben müssen. Allein ihn zu spüren, hätte ihm genügen sollen. Er wirkte so schutzlos und naiv ohne Sprache. Sicherlich hatte er überhaupt nicht verstanden, was vor sich gegangen war.

Es dauerte eine Weile, ehe er wieder zu Atem kam und sich von Chase los machte, der sich zur Seite rollte. Langsam und nicht fähig, den Blick von ihm zu wenden, bequemte sich House in die äußerste Ecke der Schaukel; die hormongeladene Nachwirkung der unverantwortlichen Handlung flutete weiterhin wohlig durch seine Leisten und verhinderte echte Reue. Trotzdem musste er es ihm sagen.

„Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir wirklich leid."

Chase war eingeschlafen, die Hand vorm Gesicht, als schämte er sich für das, was House ihm angetan hatte. Er zog ihm die Shorts wieder an und sein eigenes T-Shirt, um dann ins Haus zu hinken und eine Decke zu holen. Seine Mutter hatte das Sofa gerichtet, und nun war auch das Gästezimmer wieder frei. Dennoch blieb er draußen bei Chase, strich ihm über die Beine und schaukelte sich im Sitzen in den Schlaf.


	7. Chapter 7

Der Abschied von San Diego und seiner Mutter war schwer, besonders für sie selbst. Es ging soweit, dass er ihr halb verärgert und halb scherzhaft anbot, doch mit zu fliegen oder ihr sein Ticket zu überlassen. Allerdings hatte sie ihren Stolz und ihre Arthritis.

Abgesehen davon musste sie zugeben, keine geeignete Pflegekraft für einen zwar schmalen, aber dennoch kräftigen jungen Mann zu sein. Eine Frau, noch dazu eine kleine und nicht mehr junge, wäre der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen. Dass sie es ihm zutraute – einem Krüppel – schmeichelte ihm beinahe.

„Du rufst an, versprich es", bedrängte sie ihn inständig, wenngleich er es ihr ungefragt versichert hatte. „Ich will über alles informiert sein, über jeden Fortschritt, den Robert macht. Wirst du mit dem Rollstuhl auch keine Probleme haben auf dem Flug? Sei nicht zu stolz, jemanden vom Bordpersonal zu bitten, dir zu helfen."

Sie nahm sein Gesicht zwischen die Hände und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund, bevor sie in gleicher Weise mit Chase verfuhr, der daraufhin so etwas wie ein Lächeln probierte. Das Band zu seiner Mutter bewies Reißfestigkeit, obwohl er sie vermutlich ebenso wenig erkannte wie House. Er sah süß und viel zu jung aus für sein Alter in den dunklen, an den Knöcheln ausgefransten Jeans und den grauen Chucks, die er ohne Socken trug und House' zu großem T-Shirt, das er sich seit heute Nacht nicht hatte ausziehen lassen.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Robert. Pass' auf Greg auf, wirst du das tun? Damit er keine dummen Sachen macht. Und erinnere ihn daran, für dich zu kochen und dich ein bisschen zu umhegen. Es wird schon wieder, Schatz. Verlier' nicht den Mut. Wir hören voneinander. Bald kannst du mir schreiben, das weiß ich genau."

Über seine Wangen rannen überraschend Tränen, als sie sich winkend umdrehte und tapfer ohne einen Blick über die Schulter davon ging. Er unternahm einen täppischen Aufstehversuch; solange das Bein noch heilen musste, war der Rollstuhl die vorzuziehende Alternative zu Krücken, die er eingedenk seiner unkontrollierten Motorik nicht beherrschen würde. House vereitelte sein Vorhaben, indem er ihn an den Schultern zurückdrückte. Gleichzeitig staunte er über die Empfindung der Trauer, die er damit bewies.

„Sie sehen sie wieder. Und telefonieren wird sie jeden Tag. Ich mache es nämlich nicht."

„_M-mm!"_ keuchte er und streckte die Hand nach ihrer sich entfernenden Gestalt aus. House versteinerte, und einen schrecklichen Moment drehte sich alles um ihn. Er fasste nach den verkrampften Fingern.

„Möchten Sie bei ihr bleiben?"

Sein Blick kehrte sich erneut nach innen. Entscheidungen konnte er nicht treffen, und abgesehen davon hätte House ihn ohnehin nicht hergegeben. Doch wenn er unglücklich war bei ihm, wenn er ihn doch erschreckt hatte gestern, dann wäre es besser, ihn von sich fern zu halten oder ihn nur gelegentlich zu besuchen. Vielleicht würde er wieder schwach werden; garantieren konnte er für nichts.

„Chase!" Um Aufmerksamkeit heischend schnippte er mit den Fingern vor dessen Gesicht, doch der helle Moment war endgültig verflogen. In geistige Dunkelheit zurückkehrend, beachtete Chase ihn nicht weiter.

oOo

Obwohl von ihm gefürchtet, verlief der fünfstündige Flug ohne Zwischenfälle. Es war rührend zu sehen, dass Chase doch noch etwas von seinem früheren Selbst an sich hatte: Genügsamkeit und den Drang, artig zu sein. Es gut zu machen, trotz der Anstrengung, die es ihm häufig abverlangte.

Bis zum Sitzplatz hatte er ihn gestützt, um das gebrochene Bein nicht zu belasten, und er ließ sich ohne Murren oder Aufsässigkeit anschnallen.

Jeden Handgriff, den House ausführte, erklärte er ihm, wenngleich er nicht sicher war, inwieweit sein junger (ehemaliger? Nicht daran denken) Liebhaber ihm folgen konnte. Scheinbar reichte seine Stimme aus, um ihn zu beruhigen. Daran, dass er selbst redete, ohne Antwort oder bestenfalls ein Grunzen zu erhalten, gewöhnte er sich rasch. Und auch das analysierte er recht schnell. Die Vorarbeit, das enge Zusammenleben mit Chase und das Deuten seiner Körpersprache und seiner lautmalerischen Bandbreite, gereichten ihm dabei zum Vorteil.

Er teilte mit ihm das Menü und genoss es regelrecht, ihn mit kleinen, zurechtgeschnittenen Häppchen zu füttern. Es war nicht albern oder peinlich, wenn man es selbst tat und merkte, wie dankbar Chase dafür war und welchen Stellenwert er nun in seinem neuen Leben einnahm.

Von Abhängigkeit ihm gegenüber hatte sein Assistenzarzt sich stets distanziert, und das nicht nur aus dem offensichtlichen Grund heraus, dass House eine solche Konstellation im Privaten zuwider war. Wie ihm selbst war Chase seine Selbständigkeit wichtiger. Jetzt hatte er keine Wahl mehr, zu kommen oder zu gehen. Er musste bleiben. Und House hatte seinen kleinen Jungen. Anders als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, doch da die Dinge nun einmal nicht zu ändern waren, würde er sich damit arrangieren.

Der Nachtisch in Form eines Obstsalates sagte ihm am meisten zu, während das sträflich zerkochte Gemüse und das Fleisch von kaum besserer Qualität wenig Gnade vor seinen Augen fanden. Ihn so offen seine Abscheu und Vorlieben ausdrücken zu sehen, entzückte House, weil es neu und sensationell war. Natürlich wusste er nach anderthalb Jahren auf engstem Raum mit ihm annähernd, was er mochte und was nicht, doch um die Gefühle anderer nicht zu verletzen, verstellte sich Chase hin und wieder, sogar vor ihm. Jetzt nicht mehr.

Was ihm nicht schmeckte, floss zu einem Speisebrei vermengt über sein Kinn, und House fing ihn mit dem Löffel auf, um sich den Brei anschließend selbst in den Mund zu schieben. Es war nicht ekelhaft, sondern ein erstaunlich berauschendes, sinnliches Erlebnis, beinahe wie der Sex mit ihm. Gott, er fand richtig Spaß daran, die indiskreten Spießer zu brüskieren, deren vorwurfsvoll aufgerissene Augen auf sie geheftet waren und ihnen fast aus dem Kopf fielen.

Kurz nach der Strapaze des Essens schlief er ein. House zog ihn zu sich her und bettete den Kopf an seiner Schulter. Der sich auf seinem Hemd ausbreitende Speichel durchnässte ihn bis auf die Haut, und er betrachtete es als eine kleine Belohnung für seine Geduld mit ihm. Gedankenverloren kraulte er Chase' Haar, schaute hinaus und ignorierte die schaulustigen Passagiere die es nicht wagten, ihn auf Chase anzusprechen.

In der Verbitterung über seinen physischen Makel hatte er stets geglaubt, es sei schwer, den irritierten, verstohlenen Blicken auf sein Bein standzuhalten, aber es war viel schlimmer, wenn sie jemandem galten, den man trotz seiner augenfälligen Unzulänglichkeit liebte.

„Er ist mein allzeit bereiter Liebhaber", raunte er seiner direkten Nachbarin ungefragt und vernehmlich zu, einer ältlichen Lady mit lila ondulierten Löckchen, die sich entsetzt die Nase puderte. „In der Nacht wird er zum Tier. Manchmal auch am Tag. Ich muss ihn mit Medikamenten ruhig halten, sonst würde hier keiner vor ihm sicher sein. Das Kettenkostüm, in das ich ihn normalerweise stecke, war zu schwer fürs Handgepäck."

oOo

Von einem Schütteln an der Schulter aufgeschreckt, erwartete er, aus einem Alptraum erlöst zu werden, da er während der letzten Stunde des Fluges ein wenig vor sich hingedämmert hatte. Die Realität holte ihn jedoch kurzerhand wieder ein. Mit leerem Blick saß Chase neben ihm, und eine Flugbegleiterin beugte sich einigermaßen gereizt über House.

„Ich habe es Ihrem Sohn gesagt, aber-... wir sind angekommen, Sir. Wenn Sie bitte aussteigen möchten?"

„Einen Augenblick", bat er. „Ich brauche Zeit mit ihm. Er ist nicht ganz einfach. Tut sich schwer mit Veränderungen."

Betreten nickend trollte sie sich.

Chase grunzte ablehnend, wollte sich nicht hochnehmen lassen und schlug unmotiviert nach ihm. Vorbeiflanierende Fluggäste schenkten ihm so viele mitleidige Augenaufschläge, dass er davon ein Galadiner hätte bezahlen können, wenn jeder einen Nickel gebracht hätte. Aber er blieb trotz eines Schweißausbruches geduldig und konsequent und ging vor ihm in die Hocke.

Auch Chase war in Schweiß gebadet; durch die Aufregung intensivierte Muskelkontraktionen peinigten ihn, doch es war House nicht erlaubt, ihn zu berühren, um ihn zu ernüchtern, das hätte ihn jetzt noch panischer reagieren lassen. Einzelne nasse Haarsträhnen klebten an seinem Wangenknochen. Seine Lippen pressten sich aufeinander, und er war kurz davor zu schreien. Bedrohlich flach drang der Atem aus seiner Nase.

„Wir sind zuhause, Chase. Daheim in Jersey. Geben Sie mir eine Chance und sehen Sie sich das Haus an, in dem wir wohnen. Sie sind gern dort, Sie haben es mir selbst gesagt. Ich weiß, dass es schwer war, so lange zu sitzen, aber jetzt dürfen Sie gehen. Mit mir. Ich helfe Ihnen. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Kommen Sie?"

Mit einer entsprechenden Geste verdeutlichte er ihm sein Anliegen, das er tatsächlich verstand. Zögernd legte er die zitternden Arme um House' Nacken, wo sich die Muskeln allmählich beruhigten, und schnaufte schluchzend auf.

„Das ist mein Junge", flüsterte er anerkennend in sein Haar. „Ganz ruhig. Es ist alles in Ordnung, ich habe Sie, es kann nichts passieren."

Eine schmerzliche Einheit mit ihm bildend, schmiegte er sich an ihn, bis man ihnen am Ausgang den Rollstuhl wieder aushändigte.

Er war leichter geworden. Hoffentlich musste er ihn nicht doch irgendwann zwangsernähren.

oOo

Am Terminal wartete Wilson auf sie. Er hatte ihn benachrichtigt, obwohl er selbst nach Hause hätte fahren können; der Dodge parkte immer noch im Flughafengelände. Es tat gut, ihn zu sehen und wieder in der vertrauten Umgebung zu sein. Hilfe zu haben. Denn die würde ihm Wilson ohne weiteres aufdrängen.

Eilends trabte er auf sie zu, um House das Gepäck abzunehmen. Vor dem Rollstuhl stutzte er. Der Junge zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, ihn zu erfassen, geschweige denn ihn zu erkennen. Stumpf richtete sich sein Blick auf die Bügelfaltenhose vor seinen Augen, völlig fern von dem, was er sah. Getrockneter Speichel klebte in beiden Mundwinkeln. Wilson verzichtete darauf, ihn zu adressieren. Der geschulte Mediziner in ihm entlarvte seine Verfassung sofort und schonungslos.

„Allmächtiger! Ist das Chase? Er ist Gemüse, House!"

Den Schock, den Chase dem üblicherweise sattelfesten Onkologen verursachte, konnte er ihm nicht einmal verargen. Die ganze Wahrheit hatte er ihm am Telefon nicht gesagt. Zu jenem Zeitpunkt hatte die Diagnose allerdings nicht festgestanden; man war mitten in den Tests gewesen, die House nicht mitverfolgt hatte.

Über seine unprofessionelle Zimperlichkeit, die er in keinem Fall sonst an den Tag legte, ärgerte er sich im Nachhinein. Vielleicht hätte er doch etwas gefunden, was die Kollegen sorglos ad acta gelegt hatten.

Elementarer schien Dr. Ramirez und seinem Team die Fraktur des Schienbeins gewesen zu sein. Doch die CT-Aufnahme hatte nichts Konkretes ergeben. Angesehen hatte er sie sich, war jedoch nicht schlau daraus geworden, auch aus späteren Aufnahmen nicht, als der motorische Defekt als kognitiv diagnostiziert worden war.

„Er ist eine Herausforderung. Und gerade ein bisschen müde. Wir haben einen aufreibenden Flug hinter uns."

Ungläubig stach ihm Wilson den anklagenden Zeigefinger auf die Brust.

„Du willst für ihn sorgen? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Bevor er deinen Haushalt geschmissen hat, konntest du es nicht mal für dich. Sieh ihn dir an! O Gott -" Fassungslos brach er ab und senkte den Blick, während er laut ausatmete. „Das muss ein Alptraum sein! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass allein ein Erdbeben so etwas anrichten kann."

„Ich habe es mir auch einzureden versucht. Gebracht hat es nichts, also stell' dich den Fakten. Ich werde in Zukunft nur sporadisch im Hospital tätig sein. Foreman soll meinen Job vorerst dauerhaft übernehmen, bis ich eine befriedigende Lösung für alle gefunden habe. Wenn ich es nicht schaffen sollte, überweise ich ihn in ein Sanatorium. In ein paar Jahren wird ihm das sowieso nicht erspart bleiben, sofern ich ihn nicht an Cameron abtreten kann, und das habe ich nicht vor. Bestimmt weißt du als Experte in Sachen aussichtsloser Fälle ein paar gute Adressen. Vorzugsweise an der Westküste. In Südkalifornien soll es nie regnen. Sagt jedenfalls der Wetterexperte Albert Hammond."

„Wie kannst du so kalt sein ...?"

„Ich war lange genug heiß. Verbessert hat sich unsere Situation deshalb nicht."

„Komm", kapitulierte Wilson und schulterte Chase' Reisetasche. „Ich bringe euch nach Hause."


	8. Chapter 8

Jeder bis auf Chase, der dazu nicht mehr fähig war, hing seinen Gedanken nach im Wagen.

Hinten hatte House mit ihm Platz genommen, während Wilson unablässig auf das Lenkrad trommelte, wobei er ab und zu prüfend in den Rückspiegel schaute.

Verträumtheit kannte er an Chase, doch ihn unheilbar und permanent teilnahmslos seiner Umwelt gegenüber zu erleben, war eigenartig, fast bizarr und Furcht erregend.

Leicht zu erschüttern war Wilson im Grund nicht, aber er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht loszuheulen aus Trauer darüber, dass er seinen Bruder im Geist verloren hatte, und das betraf nicht nur ihre teilweise gemeinsame Herkunft, von der der Junge erst spät erfahren und die ihn anfangs vollkommen aus der Bahn geworfen hatte. Auf diesem Sektor hatte er zum ersten und einzigen Mal ein wenig Zugang zu ihm gewonnen. Sie waren sich ähnlich in ihrer Konstellation zu House, ertrugen ihn, ließen sich manipulieren von ihm und kündigten ihm doch nicht die Freundschaft bzw. das Arbeitsverhältnis auf. Beide wussten auf ihre Art, dass House tief im Inneren nicht derjenige war, den er nach außen hin repräsentierte. Dass er verletzlich war und darum eine Maske trug, hinter die er nur wenige sehen ließ.

Nichtsdestotrotz war der verschlossene Chase House näher, kannte ihn von einer Seite, die dieser Wilson nie enthüllte trotz der ungleich längeren Bekanntschaft, und das hatte etwas in ihm aufgestachelt, das ihm sagte, er würde die alte Vertrautheit wiederherstellen können, wenn er für Chase nur mehr verspürte als Kollegialität. Seit dessen Wohngemeinschaft mit House hatte er beharrlich um Chase' Gunst gebuhlt, und nun war es zu spät.

Mehrmals blinzelte er und hoffte, dass House es nicht bemerkte. Er würde ihn für eine Heulsuse halten, einen unverbesserlichen Gutmensch, der das Elend der ganzen Welt auf seine Schultern laden wollte. Und vielleicht – vielleicht hatte er recht.

Als House jäh fließenden Speichel an Chase' Kiefer mit einem angefeuchteten Taschentuch beseitigte, rang er mit einem Seufzen die aufsteigende Übelkeit nieder und konzentrierte sich erneut auf den Verkehr. Es war nicht nur Chase' Phlegma, die mentale Metamorphose und die unkontrollierten Bewegungen, die ihm seine Gegenwart unerträglich machten. Sein bester Freund würde ihm dadurch noch mehr entgleiten. Daran, dass er die Aufgabe ernst meinte, den einst so hellen Australier zu pflegen, zweifelte er keine Sekunde.

Seinen Musterknaben. Den Arschküsser. Foreman und auch Cameron nannten ihn hinter seinem Rücken so, und vielleicht war seine Außenseiterrolle ausschlaggebend gewesen dafür, dass House' Interesse an ihm zugenommen hatte und ihn sich nun zu etwas aufschwingen ließ, was niemand von ihm erwartet hätte, nämlich die Aufopferung für einen anderen Menschen, das Bedürfnis, ihm in Zeiten der Not beizustehen.

Streng genommen war er ihm das sogar schuldig nach der einschneidenden Zeit, in der Chase ihn subtil bearbeitet und zu einem tatsächlich angenehmeren Zeitgenossen erzogen hatte. Keinem anderen war es gelungen, den verdrossenen, eigenbrötlerischen Egozentriker auf so zurückhaltende Art umzupolen, er musste es neidlos anerkennen.

Vor Chase hätte House im Traum nicht daran gedacht, für jemanden da zu sein, sich um jemanden zu kümmern, und das aus freien Stücken, ohne einen Nutzen für sich daraus zu ziehen.

Seine Verdächtigung erhärtete sich zur Gewissheit. Es gab etwas zwischen ihm und House, das diesen weich werden ließ, das tiefere Wurzeln geschlagen hatte als Sympathie, aber was für ein Freund wäre er, wenn er es ihnen beiden nicht gönnte?

Vielleicht profitierten beide davon. Immerhin machte das Verhältnis seinen Freund ausgeglichener, an manchen Tagen nahezu freundlich, und er hatte nicht mehr häufig nach einem Rezept seiner Tabletten gefragt, mit denen er physischen und – wie Wilson wusste – auch psychischen Schmerz ausradierte. Vermutungen hegte er diesbezüglich nicht erst seit dem verzweifelten Telefonanruf aus San Diego knapp nach dem Beben. House' Stimme hatte abgehackt und unkonzentriert geklungen, gegen Ende erschreckend emotional. So sehr, dass er das Gespräch unterbrochen hatte, um sich nicht zu verraten. Letzten Endes bedeutete Chase' Unglück ein herberer Schicksalsschlag als die Trennung von Stacy.

Von seiner damaligen, Jahre andauernden Zerfleischung war Wilson Zeuge geworden. Sie sollte sich nicht wiederholen, nachdem er mit dem unbedarften, jungenhaften Intensivisten anscheinend so etwas wie Glück gefunden hatte.

Diese Beziehung war so einzigartig wie unkonventionell, doch sie passte zu House, der immer ein Querdenker gewesen war und sich nie um die Meinung anderer scherte. Er war stolz darauf, Chase mit welchen - bestimmt nicht ethischen - Methoden auch immer von seinem Trauma geheilt zu haben, und so wurde es ihm gedankt.

Armer, einsamer House. Und doch hatte er es sich zu einem gewissen Teil selbst zuzuschreiben. Nicht dass Wilson an Mystik glaubte oder die himmlische Strafe, dafür war er doch zu bodenständig, aber irgendwie wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass House sich zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt hatte, indem er Chase zu sich nach Hause genommen hatte.

Warum eigentlich? Aus einem Anfall von Altruismus, aus Schuldgefühlen heraus, weil er dem Jungen die tödliche Krebserkrankung des Vaters verschwiegen hatte? Das schien ihm eher unwahrscheinlich, denn so etwas lag ihm nicht. Hatte ihm zu jener Zeit noch nicht gelegen. Persönliches Interesse war denkbarer. Mit House' ruppiger Art war Chase aufgrund seiner scheinbar angeborenen Gleichgültigkeit am besten von seinem Team klargekommen, hatte Sticheleien mit einem Schulterzucken oder einem geringschätzigen Schnauben abgetan.

Doch wenn nur die Hälfte stimmte von dem, was er ahnte und House ihm gelegentlich anvertraut hatte, hatte den braven Chorknaben die Unanständigkeit seines Mentors im Privaten vermutlich derart verwirrt, dass er nicht ausschließlich von äußeren Umständen gelenkt in den bemitleidenswerten Status eines Schwachsinnigen manövriert worden war. Möglicherweise gab es doch so etwas wie Karma. Oder musste er House dafür verantwortlich machen?

Für sich selbst empfand Wilson ebenfalls Mitleid. Die Zwickmühle, in die Chase' gravierend veränderter Zustand führte, betraf nicht nur House und den Kranken.

Falls House versagte - und er setzte nicht besonders viel Zuversicht in seine Qualitäten als Pfleger eines geistig Behinderten, obwohl Chase ihn unleugbar Geduld gelehrt hatte – wäre es an ihm, einen in Depressionen fallenden House aufzumöbeln, wenn Chase eine zu große Belastung wurde. Und das kostete Kraft, die ihn schon nach der Ära Stacy ausgelaugt hatte.

„Glaubst du wirklich, man kann nichts mehr tun? Ehrlich gesagt, verstehe ich dich nicht. Du wirfst sonst nicht so schnell die Flinte ins Korn. Überweise ihn als deinen Patienten. Dein Team würde alles geben, und du doch erst recht. Geheim halten kannst du seine Veränderung nicht lange. Cameron und Foreman werden Fragen stellen."

„Sie erfahren es früh genug durch dich oder Cuddy."

Erstarrt vor konsternierter Rührung musste er zwinkern, als House schwer atmend den Jungen mit unleugbar liebevoller Barschheit an sich drückte, der weiterhin abwesend vor sich hin blickte und die nach Wilsons Dafürhalten unerhört intime Geste mit keinem Wimpernzucken würdigte.

Ob er bereits vor dem Unfall so unbefangen mit ihm umgegangen war? Beweise hatten sie ihm diesbezüglich nie geliefert, oder aber er hatte sie übersehen, weil er sie nicht hatte sehen wollen.

Chase würde aus Scham nicht darüber reden, aber dass House sich zurückhielt, entsprach nicht seinem Geltungsdrang. Gleichsam wäre sein diskretes Schweigen eine Bestätigung dafür, wie ernst es ihm mit dieser Beziehung war. Ernster vielleicht als seine letzte, da er nun wusste, wie zerbrechlich sie sein konnte.

„Was wirst du tun? Irgendeinen Plan musst du aushecken, oder du wärst nicht der kämpferische Gregory House, mit dem ich seit über zehn Jahren im Dauerclinch liege."

Ungewohnt leise und demütig ertönte seine Stimme. Da seine Lippen Chase' Scheitel berührten, auch etwas nuschelnd. Wilson glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. Die beiden Männer – Chef und Angestellter - verband in der Tat mehr als Freundschaft, was an sich schon einer Attraktion gleichgekommen wäre. Aber dass er es plötzlich offen demonstrierte, schockierte ihn. Zugleich wurde sein Herz schwer bei House' kleinmütiger Antwort. Sie befremdete ihn.

„Dann bin ich der nicht mehr. Im Krankenhaus drüben wurden mehr Tests durchgeführt als gut für ihn waren; vielleicht haben sie ihm sogar geschadet. Die Ergebnisse habe ich dabei. Wenn es dein Gewissen beruhigt, gebe ich dir Einblick in die Akte. Eventuell findest du mehr als ich. Dein Steckenpferd mittelalterliche Elektrotherapien werde ich allerdings nicht gutheißen. Ich will ihn nicht quälen. Es ist schwer genug für ihn. Für uns beide."

Mit einem Schlag durchzuckte ihn die Gewissheit seiner lange nicht mehr absurden Vermutung wie ein eisiger Schauer. „Du liebst ihn wie du Stacy geliebt hast, richtig? Mit allem, was dazugehört."

Flüchtig blitzte der alte Sarkasmus in House' Augen auf, und ein kleines, spöttisches Lächeln krümmte seine Mundwinkel hinter Chase' Haar. „An Sonntagen nie. Da ist Badetag. Ich mag ihn schmutzig."

Wie immer, wenn er sich in die Enge getrieben fühlte, speiste er ihn mit einem unanständigen Spruch ab, doch er konnte jetzt tatsächlich nicht nachhaken. Dazu war er viel zu nervös, zu angespannt für das, was House ihm in unverblümten Worten sagen würde, wenn es nur um ihn selbst ginge. Überdies machte er sich wirklich Sorgen.

Und er fühlte sich schlecht, weil House die Waffen streckte und eindeutig Selbstvorwürfe nährte für das, was einem anderen zugestoßen war ohne seine Einmischung. Das hatte es noch nie gegeben. Grau und hagerer als sonst sah er aus, richtig gebeugt, wie ein alter Mann. Die Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel und das Zucken in seinem Gesicht verdeutlichten ihm, dass er ihn bald wieder um eine neue Dosis Vicodin ersuchen würde. Und dabei war er so stolz auf ihn gewesen, dass er es weitgehend ohne die Medikation geschafft hatte, die Dosis beständig verringerte. Hinterher ging das auf Chase' Konto.

Ohne ihn knickte House' sorgsam aufgebaute Welt der im Verborgenen gehaltenen Idylle wieder ein. Warum aber tat er dann nichts, um ihm zu helfen aus diesem grauenhaften Zustand? Einzig deshalb, weil der junge, unscheinbar im Hintergrund agierende Chase ihn gezähmt hatte, oder weil irgendwann in der Mitte des Lebens auch Gregory House die unbequeme Weisheit ereilte, dass man ohne Partner auf vieles verzichten musste?

Zweifellos war er sanfter geworden innerhalb des letzten Jahres, ruhiger auch und möglicherweise nicht mehr gar zu ehrgeizig, da er nun neben seinem Beruf etwas hatte, wofür zu leben sich lohnte. Doch gerade wenn diese Konstante wegzubrechen drohte, sollte er bereit sein, dafür zu kämpfen. Natürlich sah es nicht besonders rosig aus, aber House befasste sich nie mit einfachen Fällen, schließlich waltete er über die Differentialdiagnostik, einer Fakultät, die sich an Kliniken noch nicht etabliert hatte. Das PPTH war eine der wenigen in den Staaten, die sich einer solchen rühmten.

„Wo ist deine Neugier hin, dein unstillbarer Entdeckerdrang? Du hast sämtliche Hebel in Bewegung gesetzt, als er mit der Tollwut infiziert wurde, als alle anderen aufgegeben haben. Ohne deine hartnäckige Recherche und der experimentellen Methode der neuartigen Analgosedierung wäre er gestorben, und jetzt steckst du einfach den Kopf in den Sand? Ich bin enttäuscht von dir. Wirst du alt oder ist dir Chase nicht wichtig genug?"

„Verschon' mich mit deinem heuchlerischen Verantwortungsbewusstsein", sagte er. „Ich verlange nicht mehr von dir, als dass du uns nach Hause fährst. Ich dachte, es wäre dir ganz recht, dass Chase jetzt keine Konkurrenz mehr für dich darstellt."

„Das hat er nie", bestritt Wilson eindringlich und daher wenig überzeugend. „Und ich bin kein Heuchler. Ich war froh, dass du auf einmal noch einen Freund hattest und mir nicht dauernd an der Backe klebst. Du glaubst nicht, wie erholsam die Zeit ohne deine ständigen Kindereien war und jemand anders sie ausbügeln musste."

„Dann wirst du mich nicht vermissen, wenn ich nicht mehr regelmäßig im Hospital arbeite."

„Hast du schon an eine verzögerte Enzephalitis gedacht? Mir kam es immer ein wenig seltsam vor, dass er sich ohne schwerwiegende Spätfolgen von der Infektion erholt hat. Tollwut ist kein Kinderspiel. Du solltest ihn untersuchen, oder untersuchen lassen, wenn du dich selbst nicht dazu in der Lage fühlst. Vielleicht waren die Kollegen da drüber nicht gründlich genug."

„Die CT war sauber, keine Entzündungen oder Abszesse", erklärte House müde und rieb sich die Nasenwurzel. Chase lehnte jetzt an ihm, die Augen in einem Ausdruck von Neugier oder Erstaunen geöffnet (oder er bildete sich das ein), doch er starrte durch irgendetwas hindurch, das außer ihm keiner wahrnahm.

Wilson fröstelte und wandte sich um, während House mit Chase' Haar spielte und sich eine Strähne um den Finger wickelte. Als gebe ihm die Geste Halt für das, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Ich will nicht daran denken, dass es so was sein könnte. Das Antibiotikum hat gut angeschlagen, wir hatten es frühzeitig eingesetzt und er hat ein gutes Immunsystem. Sag' jetzt nicht, die Krankheit sei nicht langwierig genug gewesen."

„Normalerweise zieht sich so etwas über Jahre, wenn es überhaupt heilbar ist. Neben deiner fachlichen Kompetenz hat er, wie du übrigens auch, unglaubliches Glück gehabt."

oOo

Er wollte einfach in Ruhe gelassen werden, sich mit Chase verkriechen und keinen anderen mehr sehen und hören. Allerdings war Wilsons Mutmaßung nicht von der Hand zu weisen. Psychische, grippeähnliche Symptome wie Kopfschmerzen und Fieber hatte Chase nicht gezeigt; zumindest ihm nicht davon berichtet. Eventuell hatte er die Anzeichen sogar ignoriert und sie als Sommergrippe abgetan.

Dafür sprach seine Unruhe, die unbegründete Furcht, von ihm verlassen zu werden, die sich beinahe zu Hysterie gesteigert hatte in der Kammer des Bootshauses. Nicht wirklich ungewöhnlich, da seit den Vorfällen im letzten Jahr häufiger die Nerven mit ihm durchgingen und House daher nicht wirklich irritierte. Dennoch hätte er ihr mehr Bedeutung beimessen sollen.

Aber es hätte nichts geändert, wenn er wirklich an einer Enzephalitis brütete, die zu weit fortgeschritten war, um erfolgreich behandelt zu werden. In einem positiven Fall hätte er doch wenigstens etwas merken müssen während ihres ersten Beisammenseins nach drei Wochen. Schließlich war er Arzt. Oder er war zu aufgeregt, zu leidenschaftlich gewesen, um etwas festzustellen an ihm, das pathologisch begründet hätte sein können. Krank hatte Chase jedoch ganz und gar nicht gewirkt, im Gegenteil.

Er hatte sich gefreut, ihn so erholt wieder zu sehen nach der aufgerührten Trauer um seine Mutter, und Chase war ebenso begierig darauf gewesen, die endlich gestillte Sehnsucht nach ihm auf ganz eigene Weise zu manifestieren.

Seinen Anblick auf der Pritsche, wie er ihn verschwitzt, lächelnd und erhitzt in seine samtigen braunen Arme gezogen hatte, das Gefühl, von ihm umfangen zu werden – glühender Stahl an kühlender Seide - stand ihm so plastisch vor Augen und war noch so nachdrücklich abrufbar, dass er gedämpft aufstöhnte und die Fingerspitzen ans Gesicht drückte.

Weitere Tests und eine Lumbalpunktion würden ihn aufregen, ihm Angst machen wie einem kleinen Kind, dem mit vernünftigen Argumenten nicht beizukommen war. Ein MRI oder weiteres CT wäre unter der motorischen Störung wenig sinnvoll, es sei denn, man sedierte ihn. Im Scripps Mercy Hospital war man so verfahren für die spätere Aufnahme. Seine Mutter hatte ihm erzählt, dass er außer sich geraten war vor Panik.

Und er hatte sich vorgenommen, ihn nicht zu ängstigen oder quälen auf eine Art, die ihm nicht half. Auf eine Besserung wagte er gar nicht mehr zu hoffen. Im Prinzip war es ihm egal, wie er ihn hatte, geistig rege oder stumpfsinnig vor sich hinsabbernd. Hauptsache, er war da. Es verblüffte ihn, dass er so dachte, und dann auch wieder nicht.

Mental oder körperlich Eingeschränkte hatten ihm stets ein Gefühl der Überlegenheit, aber auch der Solidarität vermittelt. Chase brauchte jetzt ihn, nicht die Sterilität einer stationären Abteilung, nicht die mitleidigen Blicke der Kollegen.

Camerons Reaktion sah er bildhaft vor sich: zuerst bestürzt verwirrt, die Stirn in Falten gezogen, den Mund erschrocken aufgerissen, dann Empörung, weil er – House – natürlich der Schuldige war an Chase' Dilemma, und zu guter Letzt wilde Entschlossenheit, Chase zu bemuttern wie einst ihren todkranken Ehemann.

Zu diesem Zweck würde sie sogar über Leichen gehen und ihm einen Antrag machen. Bisher hatte er sie nach ihrer längst der Vergangenheit angehörenden Affäre nicht interessiert, doch jetzt war er ein Krüppel wie House. Schutzlos der Fürsorge einer Frau ausgeliefert, die es als ihre Pflicht betrachtete, Geschädigte, wenn schon nicht aufzupäppeln, dann wenigstens zu verhätscheln. Darin glich sie Wilson, der sich nutzlos fühlte, wenn einer seiner Patienten die Onkologie als geheilt verließ.

Und Chase, der sich an nichts erinnerte, dem die Zeit mit ihm abhanden gekommen war, würde vielleicht annehmen. Vielleicht gab es einen bestechlichen Notar, der Cameron eine Vollmacht ausschreiben würde, wenn sie Chase erst lange genug in der Mangel gehabt hatte.

Beim Gedanken daran, der ihm erst jetzt kam und sich über ihn hängte wie ein Damoklesschwert, seufzte er erneut.

Chase drückte den Kopf fester und wie um ihm Trost zu spenden an seine Schulter. Adrenalin elektrisierte seine Nervenbahnen, als er registrierte, dass er anscheinend seine trübsinnige Stimmung durchschaute und ihn zu ermuntern beabsichtigte.

„Sie sind da", flüsterte er verdutzt und so leise, dass Wilson es nicht hörte. „Ich weiß, dass Sie mich verstehen. Keine Angst, ich gebe Sie nicht weg. Sie gehören zu mir."

oOo

Etwas linkisch wuchtete Wilson das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum, nachdem er den Rollstuhl aufgeklappt hatte. House blieb vor der Tür stehen, die Hände auf Chase' Schulter legend, und wartete. Ein leichtes Zittern erfolgte unter seinen Handflächen, als der Junge wie gebannt die grün gestrichene Tür mit der Nummer 221b fixierte. Er hielt seinen Gehstock vertikal umklammert, an den er sich inzwischen gewöhnt hatte und der seinen unruhigen Händen Halt versprach.

„Grün ist Ihre Lieblingsfarbe", brummte er an seiner Schläfe und sog den Duft seines Haares ein, von dem sich eine Strähne in einer altmodischen Welle über dem rechten Ohr geringelt hatte. Die zarten Ohren, das Haar. Sein Fetisch. Wie alles an Chase. Er war sein zerbrochener Talisman. Aber das Glück war damit nicht zerbrochen. Häufig erschreckte ihn die Zuneigung, die er für ihn empfand, mehr als der Gedanke, ihn irgendwann zu verlieren.

Chase ächzte unter einem kurzen, aber heftigen Muskelzucken. House war sich nicht sicher, ob der Laut Zustimmung oder Verneinung ausdrückte. Ob er Schmerzen hatte. Gegen die Krampfanfälle hätte er ihm gerne etwas injiziert. Doch nach der schicksalhaften Kombination von Vicodin und den Anästhetika fürchtete er, eine weitere Kontraindikation auszulösen, falls er ihn weiterhin mit Medikamenten voll pumpte. Wenn es sich in den nächsten Wochen verschlimmerte, würde er allerdings nicht darum herum kommen.

Mit seinem Zweitschlüssel rasselte der Onkologe vor seiner Nase, schnaufend den Riemen der Reisetasche strammziehend.

„Schließt du nicht auf?"

„Danke fürs Bringen, Jimmy. Trinkgeld gibt's, sobald ich wieder flüssig bin."

„Whoa whoa. Du willst mich wegschicken? Das ist nicht besonders fein. Ich wollte dir helfen."

„Und mir auf die Finger schauen. Oder besser auf die Hose. Ich stelle nichts an mit ihm. Ich weiß doch, was sich gehört an Sonntagen. Der Begriff illegitime Handlung ist mir ebenfalls nicht ganz fremd, auch wenn das jetzt als Überraschung kommt für dich. Es macht außerdem keinen Spaß mit Gemüse. Fleisch ist williger."

Ehrlich perplex hob Wilson die Achseln, er stammelte sogar ein bisschen aus Verlegenheit.

„D-das ist es nicht. Ich erweise dir einen Freundschaftsdienst. Du kannst das nicht alles alleine auf dich nehmen. Lass mich was kochen oder dir sonst irgendwie unter die Arme greifen. Und vielleicht -" er schluckte, „ – wäre das die Gelegenheit, unsere Freundschaft aufzufrischen. Ich kann dir helfen, sei nicht so verdammt stolz zu glauben, Chase wäre pflegeleichter als andere Behinderte, nur weil er es als Nichtbehinderter war. Ich stelle meinen Dienstplan um, und Cuddy werde ich auch noch überzeugen ... bestimmt springt sie selbst mal ein. Sie mag Chase. Cameron sowieso."

„Ich rufe dich an, wenn ich dich brauche", wimmelte er ihn ab. Unbehagen breitete sich in seinem Magen aus.

„House ..." Ein bettelnder Blick aus großen Hundeaugen, als er rückwärts zum Wagen trat, versuchte ihn zu erweichen, doch er blieb standhaft. Ähnlich wie im Aufwachraum der Klinik musste er mit Chase alleine zuhause ankommen. Er wusste nicht, warum er darauf bestand, aber es durfte nicht anders sein. Wilsons Anwesenheit hätte ihre Heimkehr entweiht. „Gesellschaft hat noch keinem geschadet."

„Ich habe Gesellschaft", entgegnete er und fühlte sich ziemlich sentimental, meinte es aber ehrlich. „Die beste, die ich kriegen kann."

„Na schön", lenkte Wilson ein. Seine Teddyaugen schwammen. „Aber kein Fernsehen, keinen Stress und keinen Lärm, das weißt du, oder?"

„Wozu sollte ich das wollen? Ersetzt mir alles der Aussie."

„Du bist unmöglich."


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Zunächst einmal möchte ich meiner fleißigen Review-Schreiberin Pallada danken, die mir damit so nettes und ermutigendes feedback gibt. **_**Спасибо!** _**Es wäre schön, auch mal etwas von euch anderen zu hören. Ist die Story zu AU, dass ihr gar nichts dazu sagt? Traut euch einfach mal, gern auch via PM. Ich bin recht umgänglich und beiße nicht, vor allem nicht virtuell.^^**_

Erst als der Volvo außer Sichtweite um die Ecke gebogen war, drehte er den Hausschlüssel im Schloss, wobei er Chase genau beobachtete, der den etwas staubigen, herben Geruch einer Männerwohngemeinschaft einatmete.

Er schien sich an etwas zu erinnern. Das Apartment hatte er geliebt, mehr als seinen kühl eingerichteten Loft, obwohl es eigentlich viel zu klein war für zwei Personen. Lächelnd registrierte er ein aufgeregtes Hüpfen des Adamsapfels, als er den Rollstuhl einhändig über die Schwelle schob. Merkwürdig, dass sein Wohnzimmer ihm plötzlich fremd vorkam, er es mit Chase' Augen betrachtete. Viel zu düster mit nur zwei Fenstern zur Straßenseite und nicht behindertengerecht aufgrund des eng stehenden Interieurs, strahlte es etwas zwar unleugbar Heimeliges, aber auch Bedrohliches aus, wenn man zum ersten Mal hier war. Sein Geschmack war recht eigen und nicht dem Zeitgeist angepasst. Er fragte sich, wie der seiner Erinnerung beraubte Junge auf das französische Bett reagieren würde und ob es nicht klüger war, in seiner Eingewöhnungszeit auf der Couch zu schlafen.

Aufgeregt wandte Chase ihm das Gesicht zu, auf dessen Wangen sich rote Flecken bildeten. Er sah aus, als würde er weinen wollen. Bedächtig ging er neben ihm in die Hocke und streifte seine Wange mit den Fingerknöcheln.

„Es ist nicht das Penthouse. Aber wir wohnen seit fast anderthalb Jahren hier. Glücklich und zufrieden. Ich werde Sie einfach nicht los."

Stumme Tränen tropften von seinen Wimpern auf House' Finger, die er auffing und dabei die Lippen zu Hilfe nahm. Entgegen seiner Erwartung wich er nicht zurück. Vorsichtig löste er die verkrampften Finger einzeln vom Stock, um ihn über den Türsturz zu hängen.

„Das war ein schlechter Scherz. Ich kann Sie nicht gehen lassen, und ich weiß nicht, ob ich es je über mich bringe. Mit meiner Klammernummer habe ich Ihnen eine tolle Priesterkarriere vermasselt. Sie hätten Richard Chamberlain den Rang als Soutanenträger des Jahres abgelaufen. Aber mir sind Sie viel lieber in abgeschnittenen Jeans und meinen Hemden."

oOo

Die Küche präsentierte er ihm zuerst. Die kupfernen Pfannen und Töpfe an der Wand erregten sein Interesse, denn er starrte immer wieder dort hin. Wahrscheinlich beeindruckte ihn das metallische Schimmern darauf.

Dass sie eine Erinnerung weckten, glaubte House kaum. Chase hatte mit modernerem Küchengerät gewirtschaftet; eigentlich diente die Leiste der nostalgischen Kochlöffel und Behälter vornehmlich dekorativen Zwecken. Stacy hatte sie gekauft. Und er sie aus pathetischen Gründen nicht ausrangiert. Außerdem machte sie sich gut in der etwas antiquiert anmutenden Kochnische mit den Holzmöbeln.

„Ihr Reich. Den klobigen Tisch werden wir wegstellen, damit Sie Platz haben; er stört mich ohnehin schon lange. Ich will Sie nicht unter Druck setzen, aber Sie waren mein bester Koch. Solange Sie den Unterschied zwischen Curry und Kaffeepulver nicht kennen, muss notgedrungen wieder die Mikrowelle ran."

Bedauerlicherweise signalisierte er durch keine sichtbaren Abweichungen seines Verhaltens, wann er ihn verstand und wann er ebenso gut auf Hindi hätte losplaudern können. Doch dass er ihn und seine Umgebung wahrnahm, war eine aufregende Entdeckung.

Auf einmal strömte Mut wie eine belebende Quelle durch seine Adern. Mut, es mit ihm zu versuchen. Er war kein Gemüse und auch kein Stück Fleisch. Nicht dass er ihn je darauf reduziert hätte.

Unvermutet leuchtete sein Blick auf, als er selbständig auf den Kühlschrank zusteuerte. Eine Notiz auf einem Memopad klebte auf der Außenseite.

_Milch und Cornflakes _in seiner Handschrift. Lässig dahin geworfen, fast unleserlich, typisch für die Spezies Arzt, der er vor seinem Unfall angehört hatte.

Wehmütig fiel ihm ein, dass er in den Wochen, die Chase bei seiner Mutter Urlaub gemacht hatte, der unaufdringlichen Aufforderung, die auch ihm selbst gegolten haben könnte, nicht nachgekommen war. Er war kein besonders aufmerksamer Partner und schämte sich plötzlich dafür.

Manchmal, wenn sie knapp in der Zeit lagen, waren Cerealien das schnellste Frühstück. Chase verschlang Cornflakes und Rice Krispies hin und wieder auch an freien Tagen oder als Snack vor dem Fernseher.

„Mmm..." machte er, offenbar bemüht, die Anmerkung zu entziffern. Zwei Finger tippten auf den ersten Buchstaben und zerrissen dabei den Zettel; verzweifelt drehte er sich zu House um.

„Milch", half er bereitwillig und konnte sich nur mit Mühe die Tränen verbeißen, die der Junge eben für sie beide geweint hatte. Das sollte für heute reichen. Trotzdem wischte er sich rasch übers Gesicht.

Das erste, woran Chase sich bewusst erinnerte, war der Buchstabe M. Irgendwie war das erschütternd und aufrichtend zugleich. Das Alphabet hatte er behalten. Antrainiertes Wissen. Es war ein Anfang, der sich ausbauen ließ.

_Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe. Du bist nicht hoffnungslos. Wir machen langsame Schritte, aber ich gebe dich nicht auf. Und es wird wieder wie früher. _

„Zeigen Sie sie mir? Sie ist in einer Tüte im Kühlschrank."

Ihn zu öffnen, überforderte ihn, so zappelig und fiebrig war er auf einmal. House tat es, verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust und trat erwartungsvoll hinter den Rollstuhl. Dass er begriff, worum es ihm ging, beschwingte ihn.

Sein plötzlich wacher Blick erforschte den Inhalt des sperrangelweit geöffneten Schranks, die Hände glitten über die Ablagen. Er bebte vor Aufregung, sein Atem ging keuchend, während er voller Konzentration die glatte Stirn in Falten legte. Viel gab es nicht darin zu entdecken – die Vorratsauffrischung war Chase' Bereich gewesen.

In fast allem hatte er sich auf ihn verlassen wie ein Patron oder Pascha auf seinen Leibeigenen. Hoffentlich hatte Chase das nie so empfunden. Leicht zu haben war er wahrhaftig nicht. Umso mehr hätte er die Zeit mit dem Jungen honorieren sollen. Im Rückblick tat er es, doch er hätte es Chase deutlicher sagen sollen. Und versuchen, ihm ein wenig entgegenzukommen, was das Organisatorische anging. In ihrer Beziehung betitelte er sich gerne als Versorger und Chase als seinen Schützling, aber eigentlich stimmte das nur halbwegs.

Chase hatte viel mehr zu seinem seither gehobenen Lebensstandard beigetragen, als er je bemerkt hatte, und in seiner Bescheidenheit nie ein Wort des Dankes oder Revanche erwartet.

Nach einer Weile drehte er sich unwillig zu ihm um. Eine Tüte mit einem aufgedruckten M fand er nicht. Kein Wunder, es war keine da. Dem ungeachtet nickte House ihm zu, als er zögernd nach dem Orangensaft griff, der ebenfalls in einem Tetrapak sein Dasein fristete. Die Finger beider Hände schlossen sich darum, aber er schien unschlüssig, die richtige Wahl getroffen zu haben.

Schließlich holte er ihn doch heraus, um ihn dem Älteren zu überreichen. Seine Wangen glühten, der schön geschnittene Mund war halb geöffnet, als würde er darauf warten, geküsst zu werden. Auf eines seiner bestrickend scheuen Lächeln harrte House vergeblich und beschränkte sich darauf, sein Haar zu zausen, woraufhin er zusammenzuckte. Persönlich nahm er es nicht.

„Nahe dran, aber nicht korrekt. Ich habe Sie reingelegt. Wir haben keine Milch. Aber eine Tüte. Sie sind clever. Das war sehr gut."

Zur Belohnung goss er für Chase ein Glas ein. Trotz seiner Hilfe, die darin bestand, seine Finger um das Glas mit seinen zu umfassen, verschüttete er den Großteil aufgrund der Muskelzuckungen und schien verärgert.

Strohhalme oder gar die Entwürdigung einer Schnabeltasse würde House ihm nicht zumuten. Soweit es irgendwie ging, sollte er ein normales Leben führen, wieder lernen, daran teilzunehmen. Bedacht säuberte er mit einem Küchentuch Kinn und Kiefer.

In unzweifelhafter Scham presste Chase die Lippen aufeinander und schniefte. Er hätte seinen Arm oder sogar das Bein abgehackt für die wirren Gedanken, die ihm gerade durch den Kopf gingen.

„Chase? Hören Sie mich? Es ist völlig unwichtig, wenn etwas daneben geht. Wichtig ist, dass Sie es probieren. Ich bin Arzt und vor allem Ihr Freund. Ich kenne Sie viel zu gut, um irgendetwas an Ihnen anstößig zu finden."

Den Rundgang durch Bad und Schlafzimmer nahm er nicht mehr wirklich auf, obwohl House ihn jetzt stützte und er neben ihm herhinken musste, da die Wohnung schlicht zu klein war für einen Rollstuhl. Als er das Apartment gekauft hatte, war er körperlich fit gewesen und hatte nie damit gerechnet, ein Krüppel zu werden. Das Pech war so überraschend und verhängnisvoll über ihn gekommen wie über Chase.

Demnächst würde er sich wohl oder übel nach einem größeren umsehen müssen. Da Chase keine Regung enthüllte, bedeutete es ihm scheinbar nichts mehr. Möglicherweise wäre ihm selbst die Unterbringung in einem Heim gleichgültig gewesen. Apathisch hing er an ihm, und wenn er überhaupt eine Miene verzog, dann nur unter dem unkontrollierten Muskeltonus, den House durch eine Massage lockerte, als er ihn mit dem Rücken zu sich auf den Teppich setzte. Die Tibia-Fraktur beeinträchtigte ihn nach zwei Wochen kaum noch. Wohlig seufzend entspannte er sich etwas, beide Hände lagen unter House' angewinkelten Knien und umfassten schließlich mutig oder einfach weil er Halt brauchte, seine Schienbeine.

In seiner Erschöpfung sah er attraktiv und begehrenswert aus; die ungewohnte Bewegung des Gehens hatte ihm einiges abverlangt, wenngleich House darauf geachtet hatte, das gebrochene Bein zu schonen, das zwar nicht mehr in einer Gipsschiene steckte, jedoch noch nicht vollständig hergestellt war.

Auf der Oberlippe lag ein feiner Schweißfilm, ebenso auf der sanften Wölbung der Stirn über den Augenbrauen. Die Adern an der Schläfe klopften sachte gegen seine Finger, als er darüber fuhr, ohne zu lange den Kontakt zu halten: Chase drehte den Kopf, riss erschrocken die Augen auf und gab ein alarmiertes Wimmern von sich.

Manchmal bestürzte House die elfenartige Zartheit seines Gesichts, die Erinnerung daran, was er deswegen und in Anbetracht seiner einsamen Kindheit zeitlebens hatte erdulden müssen. Das Schlimmste war, dass er es allen, die ihm wehgetan hatten, nicht einmal heimzahlen konnte. Sie waren entweder tot oder weit fort, gerichtlich nicht belangbar und längst aus Chase' Leben verschwunden. Vielleicht war es das Beste so, aber er fragte sich, ob man ihn je wieder heil machen konnte. Selbst er hatte es nicht getan, auch wenn er es sich gern einbildete. Insofern erwies sich die Amnesie womöglich als geteilter Segen. Gut für Chase, schlecht für ihn. Doch damit, dass sie endgültig sein sollte, wollte er sich noch nicht abfinden. Erzwingen würde er trotzdem nichts. Vielleicht war ein Chase auf dem Niveau eines Kleinkindes angstfreier als der erwachsene, lernwillig und offener.

Leichthin rollte er ihm das T-Shirt hoch, um die Massage zu vertiefen. Sofort versteifte sich der geschmeidige Körper; Chase fiepte protestierend und unternahm einen Fluchtversuch. House holte ihn sachte wieder zu sich her. Die Wärme, die er an ihn hinstrahlte, hatte er vermisst.

Zitternd, aber ohne Anzeichen von Widerspenstigkeit oder Unwillen erlaubte ihm Chase sein Vorhaben. Als er ihm das Hemd übergestreift hatte, nahm er es hastig wieder an sich und walkte den Stoff im Schoß, ehe er es anhob und das Gesicht tief einatmend darin vergrub. Der Himmel wusste, weshalb er sich plötzlich so sehr auf dieses T-Shirt fixierte, doch irgendwie schmeichelte es House. Etwas verknüpfte er offenbar damit. Trost, Linderung, vielleicht sogar eine dunkle Erinnerung. Lächelnd begann er, Muskel für Muskel der Schulterpartie auszustreichen, wobei er zunächst umsichtig mit wenig Druck vorging, um ihn nicht zu irritieren.

Ein leises Seufzen bestätigte ihm Chase' Wohlbehagen, so dass er beherzter zupackte. Seine Finger fanden die richtigen Punkte, um ihn von den Verspannungsschmerzen zu befreien. Triumphierend knetete er den nachgiebig werdenden Rückenmuskel.

Nach ein paar Minuten ließ Chase das T-Shirt sinken und drängte das Gesäß gegen den Älteren. Der Wunsch, berührt zu werden, Zärtlichkeit zu erfahren, war geblieben und stärker als die ausgeschaltete Vernunft.

Es stimulierte ihn und gefiel ihm, Chase' Oberkörper einfach nur anzufassen, seine Silhouette zu verinnerlichen. Er fühlte sich kompakter an, als er aussah, und ein wenig feucht, da es sehr heiß war, und House bemerkte, dass er ihn lange nicht mehr so intensiv wahrgenommen hatte, was seine äußere Erscheinung betraf, ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel zu verfolgen.

Ihn taktil zu verwöhnen und sich mit ihm treiben zu lassen, hatte den Grundstein zu etwas gelegt, das er hoffentlich nicht aufgeben musste. Zu Beginn und zur Entstehung ihres gegenseitigen Vertrauens war Kuscheln eine gute Therapie gewesen für sie beide. Erst später hatte Chase mehr gefordert.

Seine Hände wanderten weiter über die oberen Rippenbögen und Arme hinab, schlossen sich um seine, die die Geste reflexartig und trotzdem zutraulich und heftig erwiderten. Speichel schoss über seine Lippen, den House ableckte, indem er sie mit seinen berührte, dabei den Mund halb öffnete und seine Haut schmeckte. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass ihn seine zwar zurückhaltende, aber spontane Attacke nicht besonders beunruhigte.

„Sie sind perfekt. Das werden Sie immer sein", sagte er leise an seinem Hals, in dem die Venen zart pochten, als er an ihnen züngelte. Weiter unten pochte etwas in ihm, und er hoffte, Chase würde es nicht bemerken und falls doch, nicht verstehen, was es bedeutete.

Er umklammerte die Finger fester, rutschte jedoch vorsichtshalber ein Stück zurück, wobei sein Blick wie zufällig über die Wirbelsäule gleitend in den etwas locker sitzenden Saum der Jeans zur Pofurche eintauchte und wieder hinauf.

Die Fläche der hellen, kurzen und samtweichen Härchen verjüngte sich wie ein durchschaubares mathematisches Muster von Schulterblättern und Nacken zu einem zentralen Punkt über die Wirbelsäule hinab. Wenn er in der Vergangenheit andächtig über seinen Rücken gestrichen war, hatte er sie in ihrer Sanftheit gespürt, aber nie bewusst ihren Verlauf untersucht, was ein Versäumnis war. Er konnte kaum noch atmen, so aufwühlend war die Aussicht, die seinen Blick abermals nach unten zwang, weil die dem Po zustrebende Richtung des Flaums regelrecht dazu verführte.

Glücklicherweise hielt Chase seine Hände immer noch fest, bevor er sich wie ein Wüstling vorne an den Knöpfen zu schaffen gemacht hätte. Er verachtete sich selbst, dass ihn Chase trotz seiner Veränderung, die ihn normalerweise hätte mäßigen müssen, dermaßen aufbrachte. Oder vielleicht war es gerade das. Dieses Primitive an ihm, dem sie jetzt beide ausgeliefert waren.

Abrupt erhob er sich. Die kräftigen Finger fielen herab und ballten sich zu Fäusten, während Chase ihn fragend ansah. Er war hier mit ihm. Körperlich und geistig. Zu dumm, dass er sich nicht unter Kontrolle hatte, um den Augenblick zu nutzen. Andererseits hätte er jedoch wahrscheinlich um sich geschlagen.

Und das, was er loswerden musste, duldete keinen Aufschub.

„Ich muss schnell ins Bad. Pinkeln", keuchte er. „Bin sofort wieder da."

Mit dem Schuhkarton, in dem Chase seine Kinderzeitschätze aufbewahrte, kehrte er zurück.

Anmutig hockte Chase auf dem Boden, das T-Shirt wieder in den unruhigen Händen. Vermutlich war es das einzige, das half, gelegentlich seine Umwelt zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. So wie jetzt, als er ihm erstaunlich aufgeweckt, fast wie früher, entgegen blickte. Er konnte sich täuschen, doch House meinte, etwas auf seinen Zügen zu erkennen, dem Neugier recht nahe kam. Das war gut.

„Ich habe etwas mitgebracht, das Sie sich ansehen sollten", sagte er und setzte sich dicht vor ihn. Wie um sich wenigstens innerlich wieder von ihm zu distanzieren, musterte Chase ihn ängstlich und scheu.

Bleib, bettelte er stumm, während er fest in die allmählich stier werdenden Augen sah. Ich bin einsam ohne dich.

Beneidenswert gelenkig zog er das gesunde Bein unter den Po und richtete sich über House' Schulter starrend kerzengerade auf, während sich sein Blick eintrübte. House ließ sich nicht beirren und entfernte die Kordel und den Deckel der sich allmählich in ihre Bestandteile auflösenden Schachtel.

Bis er ihn mittels entsprechender Gebärden überreden konnte, das T-Shirt wegzulegen und ihm glaubhaft versicherte, dass er es wiederhaben durfte, verstrich eine Ewigkeit. Er schluchzte trocken auf, als House es ihm endlich vorsichtig abnahm.

„Ich habe etwas viel Aufregenderes. Vergessen Sie das dreckige Ding für einen Moment. Ich nehme es Ihnen nicht weg. Sie bekommen es gleich wieder."

„Mmm ..." _Meins._

„Gleich", versprach er beschwichtigend. „Wenn Sie brav gewesen sind und sich das hier angesehen haben."

Der Schmuck seiner Mutter rieselte durch seine Hände, darunter ein dünner Haarreif mit Brillanten und Türkisen, der sicher vorteilhaft ihr helles Haar unterstrichen hatte, das seinem so ähnlich gewesen war. Chase zeigte keine Reaktion, warf nicht einmal einen längeren Blick darauf, doch er legte ihn nicht ab wie den Ring oder die Halskette. Blind fokussierte er einen Punkt am Kamin, aber seine Finger spielten hartnäckig mit dem Diadem, als würden sie mit ihm Zwiesprache halten. House schluckte aufgewühlt.

„Es gehörte Ihrer Mutter. Victoria Chase. Sie stammt aus Australien, wo Sie geboren wurden. Ihr Akzent ist der grauenhafteste, den ich je gehört habe. Aber Sie haben nie Anstalten gemacht, mir zuliebe einen Sprachkurs für Immigranten zu absolvieren. Sie lassen sich nicht formen, wenn Sie keinen Sinn darin sehen. Darum mag ich Sie und auch Ihre Art zu sprechen. Fakt ist, dass ich alles an Ihnen mag. Wenn wir getrennt voneinander sind, ist das die Hölle. Für Sie ist es nicht so schwer. Aber ich möchte trotzdem glauben, dass ich Ihnen etwas bedeute."

Ganz leicht neigte er den Kopf zur Seite, als würde er auf etwas horchen.

Ermutigt kramte House das Foto von Mrs. Chase als Grace Kelly und dem kleinen Robert auf der Hollywoodschaukel am heimischen Pool hervor.

„Hier sind Sie zuhause gewesen, bevor Sie zu mir kamen. In einer Strandvilla mit Pool im Garten. Ich muss sagen, das ist schon ziemlich dekadent. Sie dachten das wohl auch. Mit dreizehn haben Sie versucht, von dort auszureißen. Der Junge auf dem Foto sind Sie. Wissen Sie, wie alt Sie darauf sind?"

Bevor er es ihm überreichte, schrieb er hinten auf das Foto eine Zahlenreihe von sechs bis zehn. Älter war er auf dem Schnappschuss nicht.

Eine plötzlich einsetzende Kontraktion verknitterte das Kodakpapier. Mit der freien Hand fuhr er unsicher über die glänzende Fläche, während sein Atem sich beschleunigte. Dann passierte etwas, das viel zu schnell ging, um es zu verhindern. Er zerriss die Aufnahme. Wütend, traurig und verzweifelt, unter einem Anfall von physischer und wahrscheinlich auch seelischer Qual leerte er den Karton und stülpte ihn über den Inhalt, um ihn nicht mehr sehen zu müssen.

Im ersten Moment war House starr vor Schreck. Äußerlich bewahrte er Ruhe, obwohl es in ihm kochte. Er blieb sitzen und versuchte Chase' irrationales Verhalten zu ergründen.

„Warum haben Sie das getan? Chase. Sagen Sie es mir."

Es hatte keinen Zweck; er war nicht mehr ansprechbar. Merkwürdig traurige Laute wie ein verletztes Tier von sich gebend stellte er sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand und schlug mit der Stirn dagegen.

House stand auf und legte die Hand zwischen Chase und die Wand, bis er zu schwach war, um weiterzumachen mit dem selbst zerstörerischen Akt, der ihm in der Seele wehtat.

Nachdem Chase sich ihm zugewandt hatte, zog er ihn in die Arme, wo er anfing zu brüllen und an ihm vorbei in die Luft griff. Er wollte das T-Shirt wieder haben. Langsam lavierte er mit ihm dorthin, bückte sich und reichte es ihm; die freie Hand ließ er sacht über den bebenden Rücken kreisen.

Tiefe Atemzüge ausführend und aufgekratzt von seiner Berührung senkte Chase das Gesicht in den Stoff, ehe er den emotionalen Schutzwall um sich herum wieder aufbaute.

Die Gelegenheit war verpatzt. Er hatte ihn gestresst. Wenn Chase dabei war, sich zurückzuziehen, sollte er das akzeptieren statt weiter zu bohren und ihn unter Druck zu setzen. Das zumindest hatte ihn die eben abgelaufene Episode gelehrt, in der der Junge das vermutlich kostbarste verloren hatte, das ihn mit seiner Heimat verband. Aber vielleicht war das in diesem Fall gar nicht so verkehrt. Vielleicht hatte er ihm etwas mitgeteilt mit seinem Ausbruch. Trotzdem hätte er behutsamer vorgehen sollen. Er musste viel lernen im Umgang mit dem neuen Chase.

„Scht ... schsch. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Alles gut. Für heute ist es genug, ich quäle Sie nicht mehr."

oOo

Aus alter Gewohnheit ließ er den Abend vor dem Fernseher ausklingen und den Sender an, in dem rund um die Uhr Animations- und Kinderfilme liefen. Schon früher war Nickelodeon ihr heimlicher Favorit gewesen, ohne dass sie es voreinander eingestanden hatten. Aber er wusste, dass Chase die Abenteuer des chaotischen Wallabys Rocko und seiner Freunde mitverfolgt hatte. Leider hatte das Sendepause, und ob er auf glibberige Monster stand, entzog sich seiner Kenntnis. Allerdings bekam Chase ohnehin nichts mit vom Programm. Genauso wenig wie House, der ihm immer wieder Seitenblicke zuwarf in der Hoffnung, etwas auf dem glatten Gesicht zu entdecken, eine Regung, ein Zeichen des Erkennens.

Irgendwann langte er hinüber und klemmte ihm eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr, wie er es oft getan hatte. Er hätte ihn gern wieder gebadet, trotz seiner von der Massage kräftig durchbluteten rosigen, sauberen Bräune und den gerade noch entspannten Muskeln. Zuvor hatte er es sogar geschehen lassen, dass er ihm die Jeans ausgezogen hatte, was House als ungeheuren Vertrauensbeweis wertete und sein kurzfristig am Boden liegendes Selbstbewusstsein wieder stärkte. So dumm wie er glaubte, konnte er sich demzufolge nicht angestellt haben.

Im Wohnzimmer war es trotz der heruntergelassenen Jalousien recht warm, und er merkte, dass Chase schneller schwitzte als früher, so dass er ihn allem überflüssigen Ballast entledigt hatte. Lediglich mit Shorts bekleidet, das T-Shirt in den Händen knotend, schien er zufrieden zu sein, sofern man das in seiner Lage behaupten konnte.

Unbescheidenheit war schon immer ein Fremdwort für ihn gewesen. Er erinnerte sich daran, wie er gebettelt hatte, bei ihm bleiben zu dürfen, mehrmals sogar. Ohne zu ahnen, dass er es nicht anders gewollt hatte und wollte.

Er war zu schön, um die Augen von ihm zu wenden.

Fernsehen brauchte er nicht; die Anwesenheit des veränderten Jungen übte einen weit größeren Reiz aus. Während die Beine matt, schlank und dennoch kräftig über den Sofarand baumelten, streifte das sonnengebleichte Haar fransig und am Oberkopf seidig schimmernd über die gebogene Linie seines Nackens, als er die Lider mit den dichten Wimpern niederschlug, um sein T-Shirt zu fixieren, für das er mehr Interesse bekundete als für die bewegten Bilder vor ihm.

„Was geht in Ihnen vor?" fragte er leise. „Was hören Sie?"

Er strich über die Halswirbel, weil ihm danach war und er sich bemerkbar machen wollte, wenn er ihn denn schon nicht akustisch erreichte. Chase tat nichts. Eigentlich hätte er nun den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt, vergnügt geschnaubt oder ein dunkles Lachen hören lassen, das zu mehr anspornte. Ihn auf sich gezogen und an seinen Lippen gezupft; erst zart, dann inständig und unmissverständlich hätte seine Hand ihren Weg über seine Brust hinunter zum Gürtel und dem Reißverschluss der Hose gefunden.

Vor ihnen auf dem Tisch stand eine Flasche Bier, nach deren Hals er plötzlich und wagemutig fasste, um sie versehentlich zu einem Viertel auszuschütten. Impulsiv lehnte House sich vor und nahm sie ihm ab.

Das leibliche Wohl seines jungen Liebhabers (nicht zum ersten Mal fragte er sich, ob er es je wieder sein würde) hatte er vernachlässigt, weswegen er sich auf einmal abscheulich fühlte. Es war nicht so, dass er keinen Appetit oder Lust auf einen Schluck Bier verspürte, nur weil die Nahrungsaufnahme sich nicht mehr als eine Selbstverständlichkeit erwies. Als sinnlicher Mensch, den House erst nach und nach demaskiert hatte, musste seine Unaufmerksamkeit in Chase das Gefühl der Bestrafung und Wertlosigkeit heraufbeschwören.

Dass er Hilfe in banalen Alltagssituationen brauchte, hatte er inzwischen offenbar verstanden, doch da House sich nicht angeschickt hatte, sie zu leisten, hatte er es auf eigene Faust versuchen wollen. Tapferer, lieber, dummer Junge.

„Sie müssen mir sagen, wenn ich etwas falsch mache", entschuldigte er sich. „Ich glaube, wir müssen noch eine Menge voneinander lernen."

Gierig leerte Chase die Flasche, und er ging in die Küche für Wasser, da er mehr verlangte. Ein wenig graute ihm davor, gemeinsam mit Chase die Toilette aufsuchen zu müssen, aber das war kein Grund, ihn verdursten und verhungern zu lassen.


	10. Chapter 10

Zwischen zehn und halb elf Uhr wurde Chase müde. Träge schwang sein Kopf hin und her, die Kontraktionen wurden heftiger, und sein Blick verdunkelte sich, wie um sich gegen die Schmerzen abzuschotten. Einen Moment überlegte House, ob Valium ihm Linderung versprechen würde, doch er ließ den Gedanken ins Nichts driften. Keine Medikamente, weder für ihn noch für Chase. Dieses Versprechen hatte er sich abgenommen.

„Möchten Sie ins Bett?" Nirgendwo passte er nach seinem Dafürhalten besser hin. Chase war bettkompatibel, eine Bereicherung für klamme, zerwühlte Laken. Er hob seinen Kopf an und tupfte den Speichel ab. „Ins Schlafzimmer? Es ist kühler dort. Und bequemer. Wir schlafen da. Deshalb heißt es Schlafzimmer. Wir haben nur eines."

Okay, sagte er.

Mit einer Besonnenheit, die ihn selbst verblüffte, half er ihm auf. Mehr noch erstaunte ihn die Tatsache, dass Chase sich den Weg zum Bad gemerkt hatte und an seinem Arm darauf zustrebte, ehe er House aussperrte. Die Tür machte er zu, verzichtete jedoch darauf, sie zu verriegeln. Er wusste nicht, ob er Erleichterung oder Enttäuschung empfand.

„Falls Sie Hilfe benötigen, machen Sie _Mmm_."

Von drinnen kam keine Antwort. Neugierig drehte er am Knauf, als die Spülung nicht mehr rauschte. Chase versuchte, sich die Zähne zu putzen und knurrte, weil etwas nicht so funktionierte, wie er es sich wünschte. Die Zahnbürste drückte er an den Falz einer Tube, die House als Gleitmittel enttarnte. Offensichtlich erwartete er, sie gebe von selbst die gewünschte Menge her.

Amüsiert darüber, dass er sich erstens dumpf einigen eingeimpften Ritualen wie dem Zähneputzen entsann und zweitens KY mit der Zahnpasta vertauschte, näherte er sich und nahm Chase Tube und Bürste ab, um die Angelegenheit ins Reine zu bringen, bevor der Junge noch ungehaltener wurde.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob KY besser schmeckt, aber Sie sollten bei Colgate bleiben. Manchmal bewährt sich Althergebrachtes. Darf ich Ihnen helfen beim ersten Mal? Damit Sie für die Zukunft gewappnet sind?"

Eingedenk der pikanten Verwechslung klang das recht anzüglich, geradezu derb, doch es machte nichts, weil keiner außer House selbst die Pointe verstand und der geistig rege Chase darüber gelacht hätte.

Das Gel stammte aus seinen wilden Zeiten, als er noch käuflichen Damenbesuch gehabt hatte. Eine hübsche Brünette hatte sie mitgebracht und gesagt, dass sie es ohne Gel und Gummi nicht machte. Seitdem lag die Paste im Schrank. Mit Chase hatte er sie bisher nie verwendet, im Eifer des Gefechts vergessen. Meist hatte Speichel genügen müssen, oder sie waren beide so scharf, dass Chase schon bis zur begehrenswerten Pofurche feucht und seidig war, wenn er ihn penetrierte.

Nichtsdestoweniger durchwogte ihn eine eigenartige Hochstimmung ob der Tatsache, dass das KY noch im Haus herumschwirrte. Die Kleine damals hatte das Gefühl richtig genossen.

Solange Chase noch Chase gewesen war, hatte er sich eingeredet, enthaltsam bleiben zu können, doch nun, da ihm die Sinnlichkeit mit ihm zu entgleiten drohte, die für ihn so erfüllend war, wurde ihm klar, dass sie ihm bereits fehlte.

Er durfte helfen, sogar gern. Fasziniert starrte Chase mit weit geöffnetem Mund und sich auf dem Waschbecken abstützenden Händen in den Spiegel, während House seitlich an ihm stehend ein wenig täppisch die Zähne einschäumte. Es war ungewohnt für beide, aber irgendwie ein großer Spaß. Jede Spitze, jeden Winkel des Gebisses kannte er auswendig, und nach einer kurzen Umgewöhnung schrubbte er sie wie seine eigenen, die Finger der linken Hand fixierend unter Chase' Kinn.

Das Ausspülen demonstrierte ihm House, zumal er wusste, dass der Schluckreflex ein wunder Punkt bedeutete.

In der Absicht, ihn und sich selbst zu erheitern, gurgelte er _Love me tender_, woraufhin weiße Flocken an den Spiegel spritzten. Chase' nackter Rücken erbebte unter einem glucksend abgehackten Lachen. Er schmolz dahin, so wundervoll hörte es sich an. Nicht wie sein übliches, volltönendes, aber es war unbestreitbar ein Geräusch der Freude.

„Sie sind ein Wunder", hauchte er überwältigt, kurz davor, ihn an sich zu drücken.

Viel zu schnell und vermutlich durch seinen verbalen Gefühlsausbruch ausgelöst entschwand der Zauber. Die grünblauen Augen im Spiegel verschleierten, ehe sich der Blick nach innen kehrte. Auf der einen Seite fand er es bedauerlich, aber mit lichten Momenten war immerhin zu rechnen.

Im Schlafzimmer offenbarte Chase keinerlei Unruhe oder überhaupt irgendetwas, das auf eine beginnende Panik schließen ließ. Er hinkte zum Bett und legte sich behaglich schnaufend auf House' Hälfte, das T-Shirt unter die Wange geschmiegt, die störende Decke strampelte er zum Fußende. Er hatte einen anstrengenden Tag hinter sich.

Zuviel war passiert, zuviel seinem geschädigten Gehirn abgetrotzt worden. Der Abschied von Mom, der lange Flug, eine neue Umgebung, der aus allen Wolken fallende Wilson beim Wiedersehen, seine perfiden Spielchen. Sich das stoppelige Kinn reibend, setzte sich House auf die Bettkante und betrachtete ihn versunken.

Im Halbdunkeln glomm die Haut fahl und glänzend zugleich und blendete ihn beinahe.

Vorsichtig kämmte er ihm das Haar zurück, woraufhin Chase schläfrig blinzelte und den Kopf hob, den er sanft ins Kissen zurückdrückte. Er sollte liegen bleiben. Ohne Worte erfasste Chase den Wunsch, doch seine Augen blitzten furchtsam auf, sobald sich ihre Blicke trafen.

Auf sonderbar isolierte Art wähnte er sich plötzlich in Chase' begrenzter Welt, abgerückt von äußeren Umständen.

Nur der wohlgestaltete Körper aus Samt und Seide war noch ein Teil davon, auf den er mit den Fingerspitzen meditativ Ornamente zeichnete und ihn allein durch die bedächtige Liebkosung der Haut mit Fingern und Lippen reizte; sein Atem ging schwer, und seine Lider schlossen sich genießerisch. Das linke Bein begann wohlig in wie im Traum verlangsamten Bewegungen zu treten.

Lächelnd, weil die Gebärde den verschütteten Chase verriet, der auf diese Weise House' und die eigene Erregung zu steigern pflegte, umfasste er die Fessel, unterstützte ihn in der Bewegung und kreiste mit dem Daumen um den Knöchel.

Voller Lust stöhnte Chase in das T-Shirt. Ihn aufzubringen, kostete House in der Regel nicht viel, aber dass er auch in einem geistig entfernten Chase derart heftige Gefühle aufrührte, hätte er nicht vermutet. Unter einer Kontraktion der Schulter- und Lendenmuskeln erschaudernd erhöhte Chase das Becken, indem er sich auf den Bauch wälzte, beide Knie anwinkelte und die Stirn und die Fäuste in die Matratze bohrte. Seine Wangen röteten sich, und er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Die stumme, leidenschaftliche Sprache war klar zu entschlüsseln, denn die hatte auch der mental unversehrte Chase beherrscht.

House fragte sich, ob er sich an etwas erinnerte oder schlicht seinen Trieben nachgab, die er nun, da sein Denken eingeschränkt war, nicht mehr unterdrückte. Geflissentlich schob er die Hand zwischen die Shorts und das Steißbein und von dort weiter nach unten, woraufhin Chase sich wieder niederließ und leise seufzte.

Die süße, pralle Rundung seines Pos und das, was sie verbarg, war fast zuviel, als er ertragen konnte. Roher als beabsichtigt ergriff er ihn, krümmte die Finger in das feste Fleisch. Jäh keuchte er auf; ein Keuchen, in das sich Chase' wonnevolles Ächzen mischte. Sie wären beide bereit, zum Teufel mit der Gleitcreme. Aber Chase würde nicht wissen, wie ihm geschah. Schon auf der Schaukel hatte er ihn verwirrt, was ihm sehr leid getan hatte.

Und dann, weil er ein unverbesserlicher, alter Lüstling war und jedes Mal seine Prinzipien über Bord warf, wenn es um seinen auserkorenen Liebling ging, tat er es doch. Hinkte mit verzerrtem Gesicht zum Bad, schnappte sich das K-Y und kehrte nicht nur von der physischen Beschwerlichkeit erhitzt und japsend zurück.

_Wir haben ein Spielzeug, Robert. Eines, das dir gefallen wird._

Chase lag auf der Seite, während House ihn von den Shorts befreite und mit der Neugier eines Kindes, das ein Spielzeug entdeckt, verschwenderisch das Gel verteilte, auf seiner Hüfte zur Leiste rieb und befriedigt erbebte, als der Junge unter der unerwarteten Konsistenz aufstöhnte. House schlang den Arm um seine Hüfte, streichelte sanft die Wirbelsäule hinauf.

Eine Spur des Gels sickerte zu beiden Seiten, das er dem Verlauf nach aufleckte und vor lauter Erregung nicht wusste, wo er anfangen sollte. Schließlich entschied er sich für vorne, damit Chase ihn im Auge hatte, der jetzt den Kopf neigte und in House' Haar fasste, allerdings ohne ihn abzuwehren, wie er zunächst vermutete. Noch war es gut. Himmel. Er mochte sich nicht ausmalen, wohin der Abend noch führen würde, und er musste sich schwer zusammenreißen, um Haltung zu wahren, und das im wahrsten Sinn des Wortes. Sonst war es vorbei, ehe es überhaupt angefangen hatte. Die Wucht der Begehrlichkeit nach dem schlanken Körper, von der er übermannt wurde, war schon fast verboten.

Das K-Y schmeckte süßlich und nicht halb so gut wie der Duft seiner Haut, den er dennoch unter der Schicht des Gels ausmachte; die herbe Würze, seine Jugend und nicht zuletzt seinen Instinkt, sein Verlangen nach Nähe, das sich zudem in einem heftigeren Treten äußerte, wobei er ihm um ein Haar das jäh hochgezogene Bein ins Gesicht rammte. Behutsam streckte House es sich quer über die Schulter, wo es liegen blieb und behaglich auf ihn einhämmerte.

Wenn er es schaffte, sich zwischen ihn zu schieben, könnte er ihn ansehen, aus nächster Nähe seine Empfindungen ausloten, Schmerz, Lust, Ekstase, vielleicht auch Angst, die ihn daran hindern würde, ihm unnötige Schmerzen zuzufügen. Merkwürdig, dass ihm der Gedanke erst jetzt kam. Vielleicht hatte er ihm doch unbewusst immer wieder seine Macht demonstrieren wollen.

Wahrscheinlich wäre es für Chase schöner gewesen, wenn er ihn hin und wieder hätte entscheiden lassen, wie er es haben wollte. Ganz so einfühlsam, wie er geglaubt hatte, war er doch nicht. Der jahrelange Umgang mit Prostituierten hatte ihn die Romantik einer festen Partnerschaft vermissen und ihn abstumpfen lassen. Aber Chase hatte eine so derbe Behandlung nicht verdient. Sein flaumiges, flauschiges Lämmchen, das sich nie beschwert hatte. Nicht dass er bezweifelte, es sei nicht schön für ihn (das Gegenteil hatte er ihm oft beteuert), aber er konnte sanfter sein, wenn er wollte, und er wollte es für Chase.

Es lag ihm fern, ihn zu erschrecken, und er musste sich zügeln, indem er ein paar Mal laut ausatmete.

Sich selbst erschreckte er ebenfalls. Vor diesem Tag hätte er nicht gedacht, wie scharf er auf den jungen Australier war, was für ein lüsternes Monster in ihm steckte, sobald er ihn berührte. Allein der Anblick genügte, ihn zum zweiten Mal innerhalb kurzer Zeit aufzustacheln. Was er sich und dem arglosen Chase bot, brachte sein Selbstbild gehörig ins Wanken. Und doch konnte er den Drang, ihn zu nehmen, nicht niederringen. Er würde vorsichtig und sanft sein, das schuldete er nicht nur seinem Gewissen.

Alles war so unschuldig jungenhaft und doch sinnlich an ihm, der Mund, die Struktur seines Haares, das ihm jetzt über den Jochbogen fiel, die samtige Haut, die feuchte Tiefe seiner Bereitwilligkeit, an der er begehrlich entlang wanderte und sich ermutigt tiefer wagte, als Chase abermals wohlig schnaufte. Wie viel von seinen Gefühlen er allein durch Laute und Töne kundgab, überraschte House genauso wie die Tatsache, dass er die Sprache nicht mühsam lernen musste. Sie verstanden sich ohne Worte.

Mithilfe des Gels dehnte er ihn bedächtig und war erstaunt und vor Erregung fast wild darüber, wie willig er ihm nachgab. Als hätte er darauf gewartet und gehofft.

In sich horchend und auf House' Stimulierung konzentriert, hielt Chase die Augen geschlossen, sein Atem jagte und synchronisierte sich mit seinem, bis er ein kleines, überraschtes Fiepen ausstieß. Vielleicht – oh, das war frevlerisch und egoistisch – aber vielleicht kam er dank des kleinen Hilfsmittels doch noch auf seine Kosten, Selbstbild hin oder her. Erfahren musste es ohnehin keiner. Das war eine Sache zwischen ihm und Chase.

Er hatte ihn noch nicht ganz dort, wo er sie beide haben wollte, wenngleich er unbestreitbar erregt war.

„Mögen Sie es?" flüsterte er. „Sie hatten schon mehr von mir."

Die weichen Lippen wölbten sich zu einem betörenden Schmollen, das seine Lenden abermals kribbeln ließ; es konnte ja oder nein heißen, und das reichte ihm nicht.

Zu Beginn ihrer physischen Beziehung hatte er dann und wann Beklemmung empfunden, weil Chase soviel jünger und verletzter war, doch allmählich kannte er ihn besser. Sein Charakter, mit dem er andere über seine Raffinesse hinwegtäuschte, verlieh ihm etwas Kindhaftes, Naives, das es ihm trotz der gegenseitigen Attraktivität schwer gemacht hatte, ihn körperlich zu lieben, besonders da der Missbrauch wie eine Ermahnung an sein Gewissen über ihm schwebte. Umso mehr bewunderte er ihn jetzt für seine Hingabe und schätzte sie als das größte Geschenk ein, das ihm je gemacht worden war. Nicht nur aufgrund des langsam in den Hintergrund tretenden Traumas, sondern auch, weil Chase vorher selten dazu geneigt hatte, sich vorbehaltlos in etwas zu stürzen, das ihm eventuell zwei der wichtigsten Faktoren in seinem bisherigen Leben raubte: Selbstkontrolle und Würde.

Und er begriff, dass er nie jemanden finden würde, der ihm das Wasser reichen konnte, was Mut und Überwindung betraf, der sich so leicht von ihm lenken ließ und ihm vertraute. Das gleiche Geschlecht und der große Altersunterschied waren dabei nicht relevant, obwohl gerade Letzteres und House' Dominanz dazu geführt hatten, sich ihm ohne Druck Schritt für Schritt zu öffnen.

Er hatte gelernt, auf Signale zu achten, seien sie noch so subtil; das galt nicht nur für Chase, doch besonders für ihn. Eines dieser Signale sandten die flehenden Augen aus, selbst jetzt noch, als der Schluss nahe lag, er sei zu Kommunikation nicht mehr fähig. Etwas war nicht so, wie es sein sollte. Trotz der offensichtlichen Befriedigung (sein Bein zuckte immer noch ein wenig) hielt Chase sich zurück.

„Okay? Darf ich zu Ihnen kommen?"_ Bitte erlaube es mir. Ich vermisse dich. Wenn ich dich habe, finden wir uns vielleicht wieder._

Endlich wurde sein Blick klarer, zeigte etwas von dem, was er fühlte. In den regelmäßigen Gesichtszügen konnte er tatsächlich so etwas wie Skepsis lesen.

Ich weiß nicht. Ich weiß nicht, was du vorhast. Bitte hör auf. Ich glaube, es macht mir Angst.

Wie konnte er jetzt noch darum bitten, aufzuhören! Er sah es Chase an, dass er es wollte, er die neue Variante in ihrem Zusammensein genoss. Trotzdem war es besser, sich zu fügen, seinem Willen nachzugeben. Beide waren außer sich, und Chase entwand sich ihm und presste die Knie aufeinander. Es war zu früh. Wenn es überhaupt je wieder sein sollte, musste er den ersten Schritt tun.

„Ich lasse Sie schlafen", sagte er heiser, der Versuchung widerstehend, sein zerzaustes Haar zu glätten. „Ich tue nichts, was Sie nicht möchten. Sie bestimmen die Regeln, so wie bisher. Es wird sich nichts ändern."

Bevor er voller Bedauern und Reue das Zimmer verließ, richtete Chase sich auf und bedachte ihn mit einem undefinierbaren Blick, der ihm nichtsdestoweniger durch Mark und Bein ging. Da keine offensichtliche Emotion darin lag, war es schwer, ihn zu deuten. Aber etwas war da, das zuvor nicht existiert hatte. Wie ein Tier auf der Lauer, das seine Beute keinen Augenblick aus den Augen lässt, kehrte er zurück und hockte sich mit schmerzend pochendem Oberschenkel vor das Bett.

„Sind Sie böse auf mich? Sie haben jedes Recht dazu. Sie kennen mich nicht mehr, daran habe ich nicht gedacht."

So überraschend, dass er im ersten Moment zurückzuckte, streckte der Junge die Hand aus, fuhr mit den Fingern langsam von der Stirn bis zur Kehle über sein Gesicht. Nachdenklich hielt seine Fingerspitze an den Augenhöhlen inne, modellierte sie nach und blieb auf der Furche der Nasenwurzel liegen. Zum ersten Mal unternahm er den Versuch, Kontakt zu knüpfen. Vielleicht erinnerte er sich an ihn auf diese Weise. Das war so aufregend, dass House beinahe zu atmen vergaß.

Du bist traurig.

„Ich habe Schmerzen im Bein", erklärte er. „Sie sind schlimmer geworden. Ich weiß nicht genau, seit wann."

Ist es meine Schuld?

_Nein. Ja. Ich weiß es nicht. Du bist nicht mehr derselbe. Dafür kannst du nichts, aber ich weiß nicht, wie wir miteinander umgehen können, ohne dass du das Gefühl hast, etwas verloren zu haben. Ich strenge mich an, aber du musst Geduld mit mir haben._

Die habe ich. Wenn du mich nur nicht verlässt.

„Ich verlasse Sie nicht", versicherte er und umarmte ihn ein wenig linkisch. Anders konnte er seinen überbordenden Gefühlen momentan keinen Ausdruck verleihen. Sofort wich Chase mit einem nahezu furchtsamen Laut zurück, und er ließ ihn frei, beobachtete, wie er seine bevorzugte Schlafposition einnahm und hinkte dann aus dem Zimmer.

Lange blieb er wach und suhlte sich mit einem Glas Whisky, aus dem zwei oder drei wurden, in seiner Einsamkeit und einer unverhältnismäßigen Portion Selbstmitleid, statt sich mit der neuen Situation allmählich anzufreunden.

Das, was er befürchtet hatte, als es noch gar keinen Grund dafür gegeben hatte, war eingetreten. Sogar schlimmer, weil ein Teil von Chase ihn immer in Versuchung führen würde, ohne es zu forcieren. Es wäre besser, ihn nicht hier zu haben. Wenn er ihm etwas antat, er weiterging als heute, könnte er sich nicht mehr im Spiegel anschauen. Und er war knapp davor gewesen.

Trotzdem würde ihn eine Trennung von Chase zerreißen. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken und war fest entschlossen, durchzuhalten, solange es ging. Schließlich hatte er ihn schon einmal gepflegt, und das besser, als er es sich zugetraut hätte. Damals war Chase jedoch in der Lage gewesen, mitzuziehen. Dass er es jetzt nicht tun konnte, komplizierte die Sache erheblich. Von Natur aus war House kein geduldiger Mensch, obwohl er sich mit seinem Engagement für den von der Tollwut genesenden Jungen selbst erstaunt hatte.

oOo

Darüber, wie und wann er ins Bett gekommen war, hatte er keinerlei Erinnerung. Anscheinend sturzbetrunken; seine Kleider waren kreuz und quer auf dem Boden vom Flur ins Schlafzimmer verstreut. Entblößt bis auf die Unterhose lag er rücklings ausgestreckt neben Chase, der von ihm abgewandt die äußerste Ecke des Bettes besetzt hielt. Auf einmal beschlich ihn die schreckliche Vorstellung, er sei im Schlaf erstickt.

Rasch federte er hoch und drehte ihn grob vor Aufregung zu sich herum. Sein Herz raste schmerzhaft gegen den Brustkorb, während sich die Gedanken überschlugen. Er hätte besser auf ihn aufpassen müssen. Wie konnte er nur so leichtsinnig sein, sich zu betrinken, wenn Chase auf seine Wachsamkeit, seine ärztliche Aufsicht angewiesen war?

Gott sei Dank, der Puls war vernehmbar. Mit unbewusst laszivem Schlafzimmerblick sah Chase zu ihm auf und hustete ein bisschen Schleim. Ihn an sich ziehend, nahm er ihn mit in eine sitzende Position, in der ihm das Atmen leichter fiel.

„Machen Sie das nie mehr", murmelte er in sein Haar und wusste nicht recht, was er ihm eigentlich vorwarf. Mehr als die ausgestandene Besorgnis um ihn schnürte ihm seine eigene unverzeihliche Nachlässigkeit immer noch die Kehle zu.

oOo

Die gemeinsame Morgentoilette gehörte zum Standard und war etwas, das Chase sogar bisweilen genießen konnte, da er sehr taktil veranlagt war und House genau wusste, wie er ihn anfassen musste, ohne ihm Unannehmlichkeiten zu verursachen. Erstens war er darin geübt, und zweitens bemühte sich Chase, ihm keine Schwierigkeiten zu machen, woran er erkannte, dass er hier war mit ihm. Die unkontrollierten Bewegungen allerdings taten ihm weh, wahrscheinlich mehr als Chase, der nach der Tortur des Ankleidens erschöpft den Kopf an seine Schulter legte und sie mit Speichel verunzierte.

Sie würden sich beide daran gewöhnen müssen.


End file.
